Un moldu, un sorcier et une fleur
by Meyan
Summary: Dans le monde des sorciers, un pauvre moldu débarque pas hasard. Mais pourquoi tous pensent qu'il a piqué une plante en pot ? Et le voilà traîné au ministère de la magie par un fou furieux à la baguette facile. Mais le fou furieux n'est pas le seul à vouloir le géranium atomique. Un psycho-sorcier ennemi a bien envie d'y mettre son grain de sel. Fiction crossover Sherlock / HP
1. Chapter 1

**Il s'agit ici d'une fanfiction qui transpose les personnages de Sherlock dans l'univers de Harry potter.  
**

**Et surtout il s'agit d'une collaboration entre moi et Ryokushokumaru. Nous écrivons -nous allons écrire- cette histoire à deux donc. **

**Elle fait John dans le rôle du moldu paumé et moi Sherlock dans le rôle du sorcier impulsif.  
**

**Et comme nos cerveaux sont un peu malades, il y a une petite devinette dans le texte. Nous avons caché une phrase du Roi Lion dedans (et si et si ), sauriez vous la retrouver ? XD  
**

**Le suspens est insoutenable ^^  
**

**Le rythme de publication sera de toute les 2 semaines a priori. (je me chargerais de botter les fesses de Ryou si elle traine ^^)  
**

**Nous attendons vos avis avec impatience ! Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Un moldu, un sorcier et une fleur**

Chapitre I 

Légende et commencement 

Les légendes sont comme les feuilles qui nervurent l'arbre du monde.

Il y a partout. Partout et beaucoup. Personne ne sait combien au juste.

Les feuilles qui tombent et meurent préparent celles à venir.

Quoi que d'aucun dirait qu'une légende ne meurt jamais.

Cependant, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai.

Une légende ne meurt jamais tant qu'il y a encore quelqu'un pour la raconter.

Mais les paroles sont éphémères.

Elles se perdent dans les brumes des souvenirs. Se mélangent. Se transforment. Et pour finir, disparaissent.

Poussières de mémoire et vent.

Seules les lettres restent. Fixées dans le temps et l'espace elles possèdent ce parfum d'éternité.

Le pouvoir de défier le temps, cet insatiable dévoreur de mondes.

Les conteurs d'encre et de parchemin ont à la mémoire plus sûre que leurs homologues faits de chair et de sang. Et ils racontent très bien les histoires.

C'est comme cela qu'une très ancienne légende slave fut conservée en runes sombres sur du papier alors qu'elle était sortie des esprits depuis longtemps. Seuls les anciens s'en souviennent encore.

Par fragments et lambeaux fantomatiques.

Mais le texte subsista et c'est ainsi qu'un jour, dans une bibliothèque, un sorcier le découvrit.

Ou le redécouvrit.

_« Il est dit, en des temps immémoriaux, qu'un vieux sorcier habitant au pied d'une falaise se prit d'affection pour une fleur. Une magnifique fleur. _

_Il était impressionné par sa force, elle qui survivait là-haut, si petite, entre les pierres et le vent salé. Le vieux sorcier qui se sentait seul au monde se rendait tous les jours en haut de la falaise pour parler à la fleur. De ses espoirs. De ses rêves. De ses regrets aussi. Ou simplement des choses qui lui traversaient l'esprit. _

_Il la chérit. Sa seule compagne de route. _

_C'était le temps où la magie était plus sauvage et plus libre qu'elle ne l'est de nos jours. _

_C'était le temps où la magie n'avait besoin que de mots pour naitre. Et pour faire naitre._

_Quelque chose de minuscule, quelque chose d'infime, commença à pulser dans la sève de la plante._

_Mais le vieux sorcier mourut. Et avec lui cette petite chose étrange._

_Quelques années plus tard le monde se trouva plongé dans le chaos. _

_Et par une froide nuit d'hiver, un combat terrible s'engagea en haut d'une falaise. _

_Combat entre le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et le démon qui avait le funeste pouvoir d'empêcher la lumière du soleil de briller. _

_Chacun puisa jusqu'à sa dernière parcelle de magie et enfin, l'assaut fut lancé. Les deux forces démesurées étaient d'égal puissance et la déflagration qui n'acquit de leur rencontre fit trembler la terre et frissonner les montagnes. _

_Les deux magies étaient jumelles en force. Aucune n'arrivant à prendre le dessus, alors elles dévièrent de leur trajectoire et vinrent se nicher entre les pétales d'une fleur, la seule chose qui se trouvait là._

_La belle fleur du vieil homme. _

_Elle absorba les deux flux magique d'une extraordinaire puissance. Et les deux flux se reconnurent comme frères et se mélangèrent pour ne former qu'une seule et unique énergie. Plus puissante qu'aucune autre car en se mêlant ils devinrent entier. Entier et pur. Une pureté sans égal._

_Les pétales de la fleur se muèrent en flammèches dorées, puis bleues. Et elle disparut. _

_On raconte que cette fleur renferme une parcelle de magie originelle. De magie pure. Une part de l'essence même de la magie._

_Elle aurait le pouvoir d'ouvrir absolument tout ce qui est fermé._

_De rendre invisible. De se téléporter. De guérir les blessures. D'investir les esprits de tous les êtres vivants. De parler tous les langages existants._

_Son possesseur obtiendrait le savoir de tout ce qui est caché. _

_De tout ce qui est enfoui. De tout ce qui est perdu. _

_De tout ce qui est. De tout ce qui a été. Et de tout ce qui sera. _

_Bien des hommes la cherchèrent. _

_Bien des hommes la cherchent encore._

_C'est la légende de la Jar-Tsvet._

_C'est la légende de la Fleur de Feu. »_

Le sorcier referma le grimoire. Le regard rêveur.

Conscient des possibilités sans communes mesures que possédait cette Fleur de Feu. Si elle existait vraiment.

Ce sorcier était employé au Département des Mystères. Donc curieux par nature.

Il soumit sa découverte à ses collègues. Et aussitôt ce fut la frénésie dans le département des Langues de plombs.

Tout excités par la perspective de l'existence d'un échantillon de magie originelle et des extraordinaires usages qu'ils pourraient en faire, ce fut la course.

Ils cherchèrent.

Cherchèrent.

Fouillèrent les quatre coins du monde. Et ramenèrent tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent.

Il y eut des primevères caméléons d'Europe.

De fragiles et délicates orchidées translucides de Thaïlande.

Des lotus constitués d'eau en mouvement, « les flammes d'eau » d'Inde.

Des pivoines chantantes de Chine.

Des hibiscus bleues de Corée de Sud et de Malaisie permettant d'avoir des visions une fois infusés.

Des roses du désert, immortelles d'Afrique.

Des belles de nuit gorgées de lumière de la lune d'Irlande.

Des cosmos d'or de Nouvelle Zélande.

Des lys de feu de Bengale.

Des œillets sensitifs de France.

Des Chrysanthèmes du Japon dont l'odeur vous rend le plus heureux des hommes.

Et bien d'autres encore. Tellement d'autres.

Un sorcier excentrique pensa même que le chou fleur pouvait être la plante tant recherchée. (avant de déchanter très vite, évidement, quand le dit chou fleur ensorcelé se mit à aboyer en allemand.)

Les langues de plombs accumulèrent tant de spécimens et de variétés différentes que pendant quelques temps, le Département des Mystères sembla se transformer en une véritable boutique de fleurs. Et les sorciers semblaient s'être brusquement mutés en quelques-uns de ces fleuristes moldus avec tabliers à motifs et gants en caoutchouc. Avec un peu de terre barbouillée dans les cheveux.

Mais ce n'était jamais la bonne fleur malgré tous leurs efforts.

Ils cherchèrent. Encore. Encore. Et encore.

Après tellement d'essais infructueux qu'il est inutile de tous les citer, ils pensèrent l'avoir trouvé.

La Fleur de Feu.

Enfin.

* * *

**POV Lucifère**

Je m'étirai avec délice sur le coussin. Mes griffes rayaient le velours violet.

Je sautai au bas du fauteuil et me dirigeai vers le bureau en bois massif.

Je m'enroulai en ronronnant autour de deux jambes.

Les deux jambes de mon humain.

Mon humain à moi.

Je grattai son pantalon.

Il soupira.

Je recommençai. Avec insistance.

Il râla puis des deux mains saisit mon ventre et me souleva en soufflant. Les joues rouges. Enfin il me posa sur son bureau.

Réprobatrice, je lui lançai un regard ténébreux.

Aucun commentaire autorisé quand on porte une Dame !

Une Lady !

En représailles, ma queue tapa dans un petit présentoir en cuivre. Je le poussais. Poussais. Il s'écrasa par terre avec fracas pendant que j'affichais mon air le plus innocent.

« Lucifère ! »

Je lâchai un petit miaulement. L'innocence même.

Mycroft se passa une main sur les yeux.

C'était son nom. Les sons que j'entendais à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait. Comme moi Lucifère.

Il agita sa baguette et le petit présentoir revint docilement jusqu'à lui, en flottant.

L'étrange dialecte humain gravé dessus scintilla brièvement à la lumière du feu de cheminée :

« Mycroft Holmes, Conseiller du Ministre. »

Les humains étaient si compliqués ! Avec leurs petits machins écrits partout.

Il me regarda d'un air agacé.

Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il le soit. Il n'y avait que moi qui possédais ce privilège ici.

Car privilège réservé à la gente féminine.

Je faisais les yeux doux, laissant un léger ronron vibrer dans gorge, je frottais obstinément ma tête contre sa main à l'odeur si familière.

Il m'observa un temps. Peu amène. Puis il craqua et caressa doucement ma tête.

J'avais gagné !

Je gagnais toujours.

Niark niark niark.

Profitant de son attention, je tentai de lui faire comprendre mon envie urgente et impérative d'avoir un nouveau collier. Plus d'un mois que je gardais le même ! Quelle misère !

Alors que j'étais là, à essayer de lui expliquer mon besoin de me sentir belle et magnifique ….enfin je l'étais déjà...donc...encore plus belle et magnifique, le battant de la porte s'ouvrit après un discret tapotement.

Une humaine entra.

« Un pli vient d'arriver pour vous. »

Elle posa la dite en enveloppe et s'en alla.

Mycroft déplia le parchemin et le parcourut d'un air concentré, les sourcils froncés.

Je n'allais pas me faire chiper la vedette par un vulgaire morceau de papier mâché ! Mon nouveau collier en dépendait ! Alors j'allai langoureusement m'allonger dessus. Nan mais !

« Lucifère ! Veux-tu bouger de là ?! »

En guise de réponse, je me retournai sur le dos, les pattes en l'air.

« Maow ! »

Il me poussa légèrement sur le côté.

Apparemment complaisante je me laissai faire. jusqu'à un certain point. Je me mis à plat ventre sur la feuille.

Et là je vis les veines de son cou se tendre. Bon. Je me levai en faisant le dos rond, et daignai m'écarter un peu avec lenteur et élégance.

Il pu lire le parchemin en entier cette fois et devint soudainement blanc comme le lait de mon bol matinal. Il le reposa lentement sur le bureau. Et frappa ses paumes dessus avec brusquerie avant de se lever et de faire les cent pas.

La tête inclinée sur le côté je parcouru les symboles inscrits sur la lettre.

Je n'y comprenais rien.

_« Cher Monsieur Holmes,_

_J'ai ouïe dire que les zozos de Département des Mystères ont mis la main sur une petite babiole tout à fait étonnante. Une vraie perle dans le genre bombe végétale. _

_Et je ne doute pas que la rumeur soit vraie._

_Comment je le sais ?_

_Je garde ce secret là pour moi. Que voulez vous, je suis mystérieux comme garçon (en plus d'être beau gosse), je ne vais pas tout vous dévoiler d'un coup. Et puis vous auriez peur de dormir la nuit si je vous le disais. _

_Je ne suis pas si mesquin. Bon d'accord, si et bien plus encore, mais ce n'est pas une grande nouveauté._

_J'ai toujours adoré le jardinage vous savez déjà tout petit j'avais la main verte et j'aime les belles plantes...mais je m'égare. _

_Elle sera très bien traitée avec moi votre fleur magique._

_N'ayez aucune inquiétude je suis un criminel responsable et je sais faire la vaisselle !_

_Vous pouvez bien renforcer la sécurité si cela vous fait plaisir. En tant cas, cela me ferai très plaisir à moi._

_J'ai hâte de voir votre tête déconfite quand j'aurai subtilisé la Fleur de Feu au nez et à la barbe de votre minable sécurité ! Je m'en réjouis follement d'avance !_

_Je vous laisserai même un mot gentil sur les murs après mon passage. Juste pour vous. _

_Peut être que le Ministre vous renverra ? _

_Ou peut être que vous vous suiciderez ?_

_Je demande à voir. _

_Tremblez dans vos robes, sorciers d'opérettes ! J'arrive !_

_Avec toute mon affection de psychopathe, je vous remercie déjà pour votre cadeau si gentiment offert._

_Moriarty. _

_PS: Tâchez de ne pas vous prendre les pieds dans votre jupe quand vous découvrirez le pot aux roses...si j'ose dire. (Ou plutôt sa disparition d'ailleurs). _

_Et oui je suis à la fois psychopathe et comique, j'ai reçu toutes les grâces de la nature, que voulez vous, tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant. _

_Bonne journée mon cher! »_

Je baillai. Tellement sans intérêt. Je léchai une de mes griffes, blasée, quand Mycroft sembla enfin s'être décidé. Il saisit le parchemin si brusquement qu'il faillit se déchirer et se précipita hors de son bureau en courant presque.

Hum. Surprenant.

Il fallait que je le suive, sinon je n'aurai jamais ce collier !

Je fis étape sur la chaise pour descendre et suivis Mycroft en trottinant.

Bien sûr je ne courrais pas. Ma fourrure était bien trop soignée pour cela. Et puis la course était vulgaire.

Mycroft était entré dans un bureau imposant.

La porte était légèrement entrouverte, je me coulai derrière le battant et me postai derrière mon humain personnel en tournant dans ses jambes.

Il parlait avec un autre homme.

Un homme important à la peau sombre.

La petite plaque posée sur son bureau devait indiquer son nom, mais encore une fois il n'y a que les humains pour comprendre leur propre charabia.

« Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt »

Pas très éclairant pour moi, illustre représentante des félidés.

C'était obscur pour ma personne, quelque chose en rapport avec le parchemin sans aucun doute, mais je reconnaissais les intonations de leur conversation.

Colère, urgence et peur.

Le dialogue était très animé, même mes feulements n'attirèrent pas l'attention, ni de l'un ni de l'autre.

Je partis bouder devant tant de machisme.

On ne m'ignorait pas sans conséquences...Mycroft allait avoir une surprise en revenant dans son bureau.

* * *

**POV John **

Aujourd'hui encore; ma journée s'annonçait bien chargée.

Depuis que j'avais obtenu ce poste d'agent immobilier dans une grande société de Londres , mon agenda professionnel était toujours remplit de rendez vous du matin au soir.

Ce matin, je devais me rendre dans un chic appartement dans le Nord de Londres afin qu'un jeune couple puisse y faire son nid.

J'enviais souvent ce type de particuliers, j'avais plus de 35ans, et toujours aucune relation stable au compteur.

Je pensais peut-être que je n'étais pas fait pour ce genre de choses.

Arrivé en avance dans le cosy loft, je m'attardai à monter les deux étages de l'immeuble.

L'agence devrait leur conseiller de prendre un ascenseur.

Ma jambe droite me faisait atrocement mal, la guerre m'avait laissé des séquelles lourdes à porter aujourd'hui, qu'elles soient mentales ou physique.

Les cauchemars se répétaient nuit après nuit, et j'utilisais déjà une canne alors que je n'avais pas encore atteint la quarantaine.

Mais cela me donnait un air plus vieux et sérieux qui plaisait aux clients et à mes patrons, je commençais à aimer cette image de moi.

Après de dures épreuves dans la cage d'escalier, j'entrai dans le logement.

Il était tout à fait à la hauteur de ce que m'avait dit mes collègues, très spatiaux et lumineux.

De grandes fenêtre donnant sur un petit jardin, et un grand balcon qui longeait la moitié du bâtiment.

Un lieu parfait pour un couple en pleine effervescence.

Cependant en passant rapidement dans le salon, un petit détail me sauta au yeux.

Une des briques rouges de la cheminée était fissurée, je dirai même cassée et bien cassée.

J'observai les dégâts sous tous les angles, mais rien n'y faisait, cette fissure me piquait l'œil.

Mais le temps me prit de court, et mes clients m'appelèrent, me prévenant de leur arrivée imminente.

Je dû finir rapidement l'état des lieux, ne pouvant plus m'attarder sur ce détail.

Lorsqu'ils se présentèrent à moi, je me voyais déjà leur expliquer vainement ce petit problème au niveau de leur cheminée.

Pourtant aucun d'eux ne remarqua quoique ce soit de dérangeant, ils semblaient même très satisfaits des lieux.

Sur le pas de la porte, nous discutâmes de leur ancien appartement délabré dans le centre de Londres.

J'étais trop normal, je ne me reconnaissais pas.

Et la suite des événements n'avaient absolument rien de commun, croyez moi.

Alors que j'étais retourné près de la cheminée, chose qui m'avait préoccupé pendant toute la visite. Je crus apercevoir quelque chose d'étrange au centre de celle ci.

J'observais les quelques cendres froides laissées par l'ancien propriétaire.

J'allais faire demi-tour ne constatant rien d'anormal, quand des flammèches vertes jaillir des restes. Je bondis sur place, je n'avais jamais observé une telle chose, essayant de me rassurer, je pensais qu'il s'agissait qu'un nouveau type de cheminée électrique.

Paniqué, je cherchai des yeux quelque chose ressemblant à un bouton d'arrêt, mais le feu prit de l'envergure et s'agita sous mes yeux.

Par pur réflexe, je fis un pas en arrière.

Malgré l'inquiétude, j'étais fasciné par cette chose verte qui brûlait sous mes yeux.

Mais l'admiration fut de courte durée.

Alors que le feu se faisait plus fort encore, quelque chose explosa dans la cheminée.

Un explosif, un pétard ?

Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, mais je me jetai aussitôt au sol pendant qu'une espèce fumée noir se répandait dans le salon.

J'eus la présence d'esprit d'ouvrir la fenêtre afin que la fumée se dissipe.

Je toussais fortement, si fortement que j'avais l'impression de cracher mes poumons.

Mes yeux me brûlaient et ma gorge était irritée.

Quand soudain j'entendis un « Saloperie » derrière moi, je sursautai, faisant volte face, et me trouvai nez à nez avec un homme de grande taille recouvert de suie.

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

C'est à ça que ressemblait le père noël ?

Grand, fin, les cheveux bouclés noirs retombant sur le front.

C'était impossible mais il venait de sortir de la cheminée.

Pourtant je ne trouvais aucun lien logique entre le feu vert et son apparition.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de faire connaissance que le feu derrière lui se mit à flamber encore plus fort que la première fois, et un autre bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce.

En tant d'ancien soldat je me jetai presque sur l'inconnu pour le protéger des éclats de briques qui volaient en tous sens.

Je pus à peine toucher son bras que je sentis une force impressionnante m'aspirer, plus puissante qu'une tornade.

Mes pieds se décrochèrent du sol, je ne compris pas et ne cherchai pas à comprendre.

J'essayai de lutter de toutes mes forces, en m'agrippant aux dernières briques restantes mais en vain.

Mes doigts glissèrent et je me fis aspirer par la cheminée. Je n'aurai jamais du m'attarder sur cette petite brique.

* * *

**POV Sherlock**

Je détestais déjà cette journée.

Je marchais à toute vitesse dans le hall du ministère, ignorant totalement la monumentale statue en or qui trônait en son centre. Je ne prêtai pas d'avantage d'intérêt aux sorciers qui se bousculaient et arrivaient de tous côtés.

Mes pas claquaient sèchement sur le sol de marbre. J'étais hors de moi.

J'entrai le premier dans l'ascenseur et mon regard ombrageux suffit à décourager la plupart des esprits faibles qui voulaient monter dans l'appareil également. Mais bien sûr certains sorciers me suivirent tout de même dans l'ascenseur. Ils laissèrent cependant un petit espace vital entre moi et eux. Parfait.

Il y avait deux sorciers qu'il me semblait avoir déjà croisé une ou deux fois. Une sorcière rousse d'une quarantaine d'années. Et une petite blonde toute jeune et pleine d'un enthousiasme et d'une joie de vivre absolument révoltants qui n'arrêtait pas de caqueter. Son premier jour ici apparemment.

Dieu que cette blonde était agaçante ! A glousser comme une dinde prise de folie pendant les soldes.

Et elle parlait. Parlait. Parlait.

Je la regardai fixement. Et la température de l'habitacle chuta sensiblement. Tout le monde se tut sauf elle.

Ayant épuisé toutes mes (faibles) réserves de patience, je lançai d'une voix cinglante:

« Bon et si vous la fermiez un peu maintenant ! Arrêtez d'infliger votre joie aux autres et contentez vous de faire potiche de figuration ! »

Elle ouvrit la bouche en balbutiant.

« Ils ne recrutent plus des personnes douées de paroles chez les Aurors ? Pour votre premier jour en plus ça fait mauvaise impression. Vous n'avez qu'à rentrer chez vous directement en pleurant sur votre sort, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde. Ah et si vous vous suicidez après, je ne prendrais pas votre dossier, je ne prends que les cas intéressants. »

« Quoi ? Mais comment ...- »

Le reste se perdit dans le tintement d'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur. C'était mon étage, je sortis donc en plein milieu de la phrase de la blonde sans honte aucune.

Je n'avais jamais honte.

Et puis la faute à une certaine Irène Adler, si j'étais énervé. Elle m'avait encore volé deux autres clients ce matin. La garce.

Elle venait de débarquer avec sa société « Magic is Riddle », plagia du nom de la mienne sans aucun doute. Mon cher cabinet de détective : « Magic is Science ».

N'avait-on pas idée de manquer d'imagination à ce point ? De la pure provocation à mon encontre.

Et puis comment faisait-elle pour avoir autant de clients alors qu'elle commençait à peine ?

Il faudrait que je m'explique avec cette femme pour mettre deux ou trois choses au clair.

Le meilleur c'était moi ! Personne ne pouvait me concurrencer !

Aussi ombrageux que l'orage qui gronde, j'ouvrai une porte à la volée. La secrétaire blasée ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ma présence et je fis de même, traçant mon chemin vers une seconde porte que j'ouvris aussi brutalement que la première.

« J'espère que c'est important Mycroft ! »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, cher frère. Matinée morose ? J'ai entendu dire que Mademoiselle Adler était une véritable étoile montante. Elle te prend quelques clients, il me semble. Cela doit t'être plutôt désagréable. »

« Ahaha. Merci beaucoup, quelle fine observation. Tu en as beaucoup d'autres comme ça ? Que je convoque la presse ? »

Mycroft soupira.

« Ne soit pas si désagréable. J'essayai simplement de compatir à tes malheurs dans mon rôle de digne frère aîné. »

Je ricanai, puis je tapai des deux mains sur son bureau.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ? Fais vite sinon je transforme le patapouf qui te serre d'animal de compagnie en expérience culinaire pour gobelins en mal d'exotisme. »

« Sherlock. »

« Oui bon, cette garce d'Adler m'a volé deux clients ce matin. »

« Je vois. »

« Ta compassion de « digne frère aîné » est absolument confondante. Je suis touché au plus profonde de moi même. » Répliquai-je mariant à la perfection -comme toujours- l'ironie et la glace.

Je repris pendant que mon (indigne) frère aîné levait les yeux au plafond.

« J'ai droit à quel genre de dossier ? »

« Un criminel à arrêter. »

Je ne cachai pas ma déception.

Pas de petites enquêtes tordues comme je les aimais. Juste une course poursuite. Mouais.

J'espérai au moins qu'elle serait un peu vitaminée.

Ce serait d'un ennui sinon.

Je lu en diagonale le mince dossier que Mycroft me tendait. Et pris congé, poursuivant ma lecture en marchant.

Hum. Rodney Foxter.

Vols à baguette magique. Trafics de substances truquées et d'animaux classifiés dangereux.

Récemment suspecté d'agression sur Miranda et Joseph Black, deux moldus.

Domicilié au 45 Wansey Street.

En cavale.

Une petite visite à son appartement s'imposait donc. Je me dirigeai de nouveau vers le hall où se trouvait le réseau des cheminées du Ministère.

Étrangement il n'y avait personne qui entrait ou sortait des cheminées. En revanche il y avait un attroupement.

Je m'approchai d'avantage en fronçant les sourcils. Je repérai un visage exsangue et spongieux au milieu des autres. Un visage connu, pour mon malheur.

« Anderson ! »

Il se tourna vers moi et grimaça en me voyant. Grimace que je lui rendis.

Je me faufilai un passage vers lui en expédiant des coups de coudes à droite et à gauche.

Arrivé face à lui, mais pas trop près, je lui dis d'une voix peu amène :

« Que ce passe-t-il ? »

« Gréve. »

« Quoi ? Encore ? Mais vous êtes tous une bande de feignants au département des transports magiques ! C'est la troisième ce mois ! »

« On ne critique pas le syndicat Môssieur le sociopathe ! »

« Ahhh pardon. Le syndicat. Mais oui. Tu n'as pas pu monter plus haut dans les échelons. C'est triste. Mais bon avec ton QI d'asperge sur cuite, tu ne pouvais pas trop te faire d'illusions. Alors laisses faire les adultes et ouvres moi une cheminée. Illico ! »

« Tu rêves !»

« Pardon ? Je crois que tu as essayé de dire quelque chose ? »

Il plissa les yeux.

« Tu as de la chance que nous soyons en public sinon je te lancerais un sort de mon invention. »

Ma réponse fusa, narquoise.

« Effectivement. Tu es sûr qu'il fonctionne au moins ? Et puis, inutile de le nier Anderson, dans un duel magique en public ou pas je t'étales en deux mouvements de baguette. La cheminée. »

« On est en grève. »

« …. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a le génie ? On ne sait plus quoi dire hein ? Ma force d'argumentation est telle que tu ne peux rivaliser ! Bientôt je prendrai ta place et tu n'auras que tes yeux pour pleurer...Si tu sais comment faire. Tu sais pleurer au fait ? »

Je soupirai.

« Regardez ça ! Le taré a perdu sa langue ! »

Il se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Une sorte de danse de la victoire apparemment. (Pour une fois qu'il devait penser m'avoir mouché.)

« Ahaha il ne dit plus rien, le sociopathe ! C'est le début de la fin, bientôt je serais Ministre ! »

Je passai une main lasse sur mes yeux et repris part à son monologue, brisant ainsi son rêve mégalomane.

« …. Alors là...Je patauge dans l'imbécillité ... Tu es consternant mon pauvre Anderson. Je devrais t'obtenir une place pour St Mangouste sans peine. »

« Tu y seras aussi mais dans la section psychopathe ! »

Je reniflai avec dédain.

« Aucune chance. Je suis bien trop intelligent pour me faire prendre. Et puis ne t'inquiètes pas tu seras ma seule victime. Tu supprimer de la surface du globe serait une action hautement bénéfique, tu cesserais de promener ta petite personne putride et affreusement irritante. Et tu me fais perdre mon temps. Je dois utiliser une cheminée !

« Je t'ai dis qu'on est en grève. »

« Tu es un disque rayé ou quoi ? Je _veux _utiliser une cheminée. »

« On est en g- »

« Je me fiche de votre grève stupide ! Déjà que vous n'en foutez pas une rame... Oh et puis dégages ! »

Je le bousculai brusquement, me faufilai vers les cheminées à toute vitesse et sautai dans la première qui se présenta.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse intervenir je saisis une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la lançai dans les flammes vertes qui me léchaient les jambes.

Je prononçai bien distinctement l'adresse de Rodney Foxter.

« 45 Wansey Street ! »

Je sentis aussitôt qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent par rapport à d'habitude. Dès que la poudre toucha les flammes, celles ci se mirent à enfler et à crépiter. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que le tourbillon m'emportait.

Mes pieds touchèrent enfin le sol. J'étais en un seul morceau apparemment.

Déjà ça.

Il y avait de la fumée partout, je ne voyais rien.

Je fulminai un « Saloperie » très distinct entre deux quinte de toux.

Une exclamation impromptue fit focaliser mon attention sur la fumée environnante. Il y avait une silhouette.

Je glissai une main dans ma poche, tenant ma baguette. Au cas où.

Mais les particules noires qui saturaient la pièce se dissipèrent un peu.

je me retrouvai devant un homme blond, plus petit que moi. ( rien à voir avec Foxter qui était censé être un roux d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix pour cent kilos) Les yeux de l'homme-qui-n'était-pas-Foxter étaient grands comme des soucoupes.

D'accord. Il devait se croire en pleine hallucination, là.

Un moldu.

Je devais être bien loin de 45 Wansey Street.

Au moment où j'allais lui lancer un sort d'amnésie, un grondement inquiétant emplit la pièce. Je me retournai vers le feu émeraude qui se mit soudainement à prendre une taille gigantesque. Des projections de briques jaillirent de tous côtés. L'inconnu posa une main sur mon bras.

Le feu nous aspira en déchaînant une force impressionnante. Une mini tornade verte. Je ne pus résister à la pression une seule seconde. Et je n'essayai pas.

Quand le monde cessa de tourner, j'étais à un autre endroit. Encore. N'est ce pas.

J'émergeai de mon nuage de fumée, tel un diable des profondeurs de l'enfer.

Quatre petites vieilles me regardaient, assises dans un salon surchargé de dentelles, la bouche si grande ouverte qu'une mouche aurait pu y faire des acrobaties sur un trapèze.

Celle qui versait le thé au moment de mon arrivée continuait toujours d'incliner la théière même si la tasse dessous débordait depuis quelques instants déjà, imprégnant le tapis de thé.

Une autre avait toujours les dents plantées dans son cupcake.

Elles étaient toutes les quatre figées. Paralysées. Encore des moldues.

Voyant qu'elles ne réagissaient toujours pas, je m'avançai sous leurs regards aussi vides que celui d'un bovin devant une pensine.

« Navré de cette intrusion, mesdames. »

Je pointai ma baguette vers elles.

« Oubliettes ! »

Une fois dans la rue, je réfléchissais en faisant quelques pas.

Il devait y avoir un problème technique avec le réseau des cheminées et un gros. Normalement le réseau ne devait pas se connecter aux cheminées moldues et là je venais d'en visiter deux d'un coup. Et les cheminées n'étaient pas censées aspirer les gens non plus.

Ce crétin d'Anderson allait m'entendre !

Sans compter que Mycroft allait me faire la peau.

Car maintenant, un moldu avait atterri on ne sait où via le réseau cheminettes et pouvait très bien se balader dans le monde magique en ce moment même.

Et sans oublier Foxter laissé en plan.

J'avais tout gagné cette fois.

Je me transplanai au Ministère.

Oui. Mycroft allait définitivement me faire la peau.

Je détestais cette journée.

* * *

**Que pensez vous de ce premier chapitre ? Impressions ? Critiques ? Commentaires ?**

**Une petite review pour nous ? *w***


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir et très bonne année 2013 ! **

**Nous voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que le premier.  
**

**Ryokushokumaru a beaucoup souffert sur ce chapitre XD La pauvre a du faire un looong POV de John (coupé en deux mais très long quand même) avec plein de descriptions, j'ai été impitoyable jusqu'au bout (mouhahaha). **

**Mais elle a survécu même si elle l'a terminé ****dans un état assez calamiteux** la nuit du 31 XD (paix à son âme torturée)  


**Il y a une autre phrase Disney dans ce chapitre, si le coeur vous en dit elle est marquée avec ceci **,  
**

**Il s'agit d'une phrase du Roi Lion, la question est, qui l'a prononce ?  
**

**(Oui nous avons simplifiée la chose puisque celle d'avant était trop difficile semble-t-il, on vous fait réviser vos classiques ;) )  
**

****** -La salle de Botanique évoquée dans le Département des Mystères n'existe pas, il s'agit d'un rajout de notre part.-**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**MAC: **Merci pour ta review ! Voici donc la suite et nous espérons que tu seras toujours aussi enthousiaste après l'avoir lu ^.^**  
**

* * *

Chapitre II

Disparitions et course poursuite

**xxxxxxxx  
**

**POV Lucifère**

J'avais faim. Et Mycroft ne m'écoutait pas.

Je miaulais, lui mordillais la manche, faisais le dos rond.

Rien n'y faisait.

Il était dans une conversation qui le mettait dans un état de surexcitation avancée semblait-il.

Il en trépignait sur place, comme un chaton devant sa première pelote de laine.

Un peu de dignité je vous en prie.

Je caressai sa joue avec ma queue pour attirer son attention. Il la poussa d'un revers de main.

Je miaulai à plein poumons : « J'ai faaaaaim »

Pas de réaction.

Ceci est honteux, monsieur ! Honteux !

La liste des manquements s'allongeait... c'est qu'il me laisserait mourir de faim !

Il partit de son bureau sans un regard pour moi.

Je pourrais faire la java dans la pièce mais mes griffes étaient fraîchement nettoyées.

Et puis je n'étais pas comme ces chats de campagne, ces péquenauds des gouttières.

J'étais civilisée, moi. En tant que représentante de l'aristocratie féline, je ne pouvais m'abaisser à ce genre d'activités de basse extraction.

Et puis j'avais faim.

Je suivais les deux jambes de mon humain hors de bureau. Il ne marchait pas trop vite puisqu'il parlait avec d'autres sorciers.

Ce qui était bien, je n'avais pas à allonger la foulée et ma fourrure impeccable resterait aussi parfaite qu'après mon toilettage.

Je me réfugiai dans un coin de l'ascenseur avant la montée des bipèdes. L'air fut saturé d'un mélange d'odeurs pas toujours très flatteuses quand les portes se refermèrent. Je fronçai le museau.

Diantre ! Que d'horribles tortures faisait-on subir à mon auguste narine !

Je plaquai ma truffe entre mes pattes en éternuant.

J'attendais que Mycroft ne se décide enfin à sortir.

Je bondis dehors quand il bougea enfin.

Je le suivais dans un long couloir uniformément noir. Un noir pas naturel. Un noir qui dévorait la lumière.

Je reconnaissais l'endroit, j'y étais déjà venu. Je n'aimais pas. Mes moustaches frémissaient d'inquiétude, j'étais sur mes gardes.

Je me collai dans les jambes de Mycroft, celui ci râla et finalement il me souleva dans ses bras.

Nous passâmes dans une pièce dont les murs étaient envahi de ces objets bizarres dont se servaient les humains pour on ne savait quoi. Tous ces objets produisaient un infernal tic tac à l'unisson.

Mes oreilles agressées étaient inclinées en arrière. Évidement les humains avec leurs sens ridiculement atrophiés n'entendaient pas aussi bien que moi.

Un gigantesque cœur battait dans mes oreilles.

Je tapotais le rythme régulier avec ma patte sur le bras de Mycroft sans m'en rendre compte.

La pièce en question était aussi claire que le couloir était sombre.

Des volutes étincelants ondulaient sur les murs. Tellement lumineux qu'ils en semblaient presque matériels. La clarté ondoyante provenait d'une grande cloche brillante.

Les humains savaient enfermer la lumière ? Sacrilège. Comme si on pouvait.

Quels prétentieux ceux la.

Au centre de la cloche mes yeux perçants repérèrent un œuf minuscule bercé de droite à gauche.

Un œuf ? Mmmmm intéressant.

Je pourrais le garder avec moi tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'un oiseau naisse et là, le festin serait servi. Un bon investissement.

Mycroft remarqua mon air gourmand.

« Il n'est pas pour toi. »

Il ne s'attarda pas mais juste avant de passer la porte je remarquai que le coquille se fendillait.

J'en miaulai de frustration, enfonçant mes griffes dans ses manches. Trop tard. La porte se ferma.

Adieu mes rêves d'oiseau à la coque. Ou la croque aussi.

Je boudai tout le reste du chemin, en calant ma tête dans son épaule.

J'étais morte de faim.

Je ne voyais pas le reste du trajet. Au bout d'un moment, Mycroft me posa sur un coin de table.

J'ignorai avec superbe sa grimace quand il se dégourdit les bras.

Humpf ! Goujat !

Ce nouvel endroit était rempli de plantes. Des plantes partout. Il y en a une en particulier qui retint mon attention.

Je n'étais pas la seule. Mycroft et les autres se rassemblèrent autour et discutèrent très longtemps autour. Finalement Mycroft fut entraîné un peu plus loin par un autre humain et tout le groupe les accompagna.

J'en profitai pour m'avancer vers la fleur pendant qu'ils étaient ailleurs.

Elle était magnifique. Je me rapprochai, sautai sur le bureau où elle était posée.

Je me postai devant, approchant mon museau avec curiosité des pétales. Des pétales, ou plutôt des flammes bleues et dorées parcouru d'étincelles.

Mon regard se perdit dans les chatoyances mouvantes où l'or et le bleu dansaient. Les couleurs étaient vivantes.

Je le sentais, mon instinct le disait. Cette fleur n'était pas vraiment une fleur.

Des particules électriques parcouraient ma fourrure.

Il y avait quelque chose. Une puissance qui pulsait jusqu'au plus profond de mon essence de chat.

Qui m'appelait.

Une odeur sucrée se dégageait de la corolles de feu mais aucune chaleur.

Je m'approchai encore. Encore.

La pointe de ma truffe effleura une flammèche. Agréablement tiède.

Comme hypnotisée par les flammes je frottai ma tête contre la tige.

Un des sorcier non loin, poussa une exclamation et je bondis au bas du bureau et couru à perdre haleine de frayeur.

Et voilà, maintenant j'avais perdu Mycroft. Je feulai de mécontentement.

J'aurai du mal à le retrouver au milieu de tous ces parfums capiteux de plantes et de terre.

L'odeur végétale était lourde et me tournait un peu la tête.

Je trottinais néanmoins à la recherche de mon sorcier dans cette petite forêt où surnageaient quelques éléments de la civilisation humaine. Une table ici. Un fauteuil là.

Comme perdus, déposés là par hasard dans tout ce fatras vert chlorophylle.

Et certaines plantes étaient agressives en plus. Je faillis perdre quelques poils dans la bouhche d'une d'entre elle. Je déchirai sa gueule hérissée d'épines de mes griffes et elle battit en retraite.

Non mais.

Je voulais ma fleur. Ma belle fleur rien qu'à moi. Ou était-elle ?

Si j'arrivais à convaincre Mycroft de me donner quelques uns de ses pétales, je serais encore plus merveilleuse.

Un éclat attira soudain mon attention sur un bureau. Je grimpai dessus.

J'aimais les choses brillantes. Et il y avait justement tout un tas de petits machins brillants sous mes yeux.

Des petits objets à formes géométriques et de couleurs différentes.

J'en avais déjà vu quelque part...mais je ne me souvenais plus où. Ce devaient être des bijoux. Sûrement. Certainement. J'en voulais.

Ma fourrure ainsi agrémentée ferrait gronder de jalousie toutes les minettes, qui verraient une fois de plus à quel point je les surpassais dans tous les domaines. Aussi bien en élégance qu'en beauté.

Que disais-je ? En magnificence !

Il y avait aussi des petits boutons à côté mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas, ils n'étaient pas brillants.

Je me roulai dans les bijoux géométriques pour qu'ils s'accrochent dans ma fourrure.

Oui ils étaient froids, en métal. C'étaient des bijoux, j'en étais sûre maintenant.

Ravie de ma nouvelle parure, je cherchai encore plus activement Mycroft, pour lui montrer à quelle point j'étais jolie.

Mais...non. Pourquoi le chercher ? Il ne voulait pas me donner à manger, j'avais trop faim.

Je lui montrerai plus tard. Autant croquer le petit œuf de tout à l'heure pendant qu'il n'était pas là.

Il serait furieux s'il savait que je voulais le manger. Mais il ne saura pas que c'était moi la responsable.

Niark. Niark.

L'œuf était dans une autre salle, je devais donc sortir de celle ci.

Je trouvai une porte entrouverte et m'y coulai.

Me voilà de retour dans le couloir noir.

Mais les bijoux tombaient les uns après les autres, ils étaient mal accrochés et ils n'avaient pas aimé la porte.

Je marchais le long du couloir, semant mes bijoux, la mort dans l'âme. Il n'en restait plus qu'un seul à la base de mon cou.

Des pas claquaient dans le couloir. Un humain arriva à ma hauteur. Assez petit selon les critères de son espèce d'ailleurs.

Je me devais de faire bonne impression cependant. Je levai ma tête et ma queue en un port altier et fier, trottinant avec élégance.

Il s'arrêta et caressa un instant ma fourrure soyeuse. Je le laissai faire dans ma grande bonté.

Je n'aurais jamais du.

Il voulut enlever mon dernier bijou ! Pas question !

Je crachai et lui administrai un coup de griffes vengeur. Mais il avait quand même volé mon bijou !

Voleur ! Détrousseur de dames sans défense !

Je partis en conservant ma dignité mais dès qu'il fut hors de vue je miaulai à plein poumons :

« Mycrooooft ! On m'a lâchement volé ! Au secouuuuurs ! Sauves moiiii ! On veut ma mort !»

Je couru me réfugier dans la salle aux plantes, les larmes aux yeux.

**POV John **

C'était impossible, inimaginable, irréaliste !

Je ne venais quand même pas de me faire aspirer par une cheminée, qui plus est avalé par un feu vert, sans être brûlé, et je venais de ressortir d'une autre cheminée.

Plus impressionnante que la précédente, mais ça n'avait aucun sens !

J'avais voyagé en empruntant des cheminées.

Seigneur je regarderai moins bêtement les pères noël du centre commercial, on peut voyager en cheminée... Woow... Mais qu'est ce que je racontais !

J'étais en train de rêver, voilà c'était un cauchemar bien trop réaliste.

J'essuyai vigoureusement la poussière déposée sur mon pull de laine marron.

Je fis volte face pour observer aux alentours, quel choc quand j'aperçus des rangées de cheminées identiques construites les unes à côté des autres.

Je me frottai l'arrière de la tête incrédule.

Jamais auparavant je n'avais vu une chose pareille. Je me tentai à faire un pas, ma chaussure en cuir couina sur le parquet.

J'observai les planches de bois assemblées au sol, elles semblaient briller et je vis mon reflet.

Puis celui d'un autre homme, un peu plus grand que moi, qui me fixait silencieusement.

Je frôlai l'attaque panique, posant la main sur mon cœur en reprenant mon souffle.

L'inconnu avait le nez un peu tordu, une raie de cheveux en plein milieu du crâne, un grand front froncé, il me toisa et me regarda un rictus accroché aux lèvres.

« Tout vas bien ? » Me demanda l'homme les mains dans les poches.

J'ouvris la bouche incapable de prononcer quoique ce soit.

Je préférai garder le silence face à l'inconnu.

« Ne restez pas ici, les cheminettes sont en panne. Qui sait où vous pourriez être envoyé. » Déclara t-il en emboîtant le pas dans le chemin opposé.

Je levai la tête vers le plafond en cristal observant le ciel sans nuages.

Mon regard s'abaissa, observant maintenant les grandes cheminées sculptées dans la pierre rougeâtre, les bords de ces dernières ornées de motifs d'or.

J'allai reprendre mon chemin pour trouver de l'aide, ou un échappatoire pour sortir de cette bizarrerie au plus vite, quand l'inconnu ajouta.

« Vous devriez garder votre baguette sur vous » conseilla-t-il.

Je restai immobile un moment. Ma baguette ? Mais quelle baguette ? Ce n'était certainement pas la baguette de pain que je pouvais acheter chez mon boulanger.

De dos, j'entendis ses talons de chaussures en cuir claquer sur la parquet, et le son s'éloigna en decrescendo.

Je passai devant deux statues en or massif, placées en plein centre de la pièce.

Je pus identifier l'une des deux, elle représentait un Centaure.

J'observais admiratif les infimes détails, quand quelqu'un me fonça dedans.

Je tombai à la renverse vu la boule de viande qui venait de me rentrer dans le lard.

Je me relevai avec difficulté, ma tête me tournait.

C'était une femme ronde et bien en chair, toute habillée de violet qui venait de me percuter.

La petite boule violette m'observa scrupuleusement en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle huma fortement mon odeur, se pinça l'arrête du nez et postillonna « puant ».

Elle sortit un bout de bois long, fin et légèrement tordu, et le fit tourner en rond en prononçant quelque chose d'inaudible.

Soudain un nuage épais violet l'entoura et moi aussi par la même occasion.

Cela sentait très fort la violette, j'éternuai bruyamment.

Je regardai curieusement ce qu'elle fit et elle aboya :

« Hé bien quoi ? Tu n'as jamais vu une baguette de ta vie ? »

Je restai bouche bée. Elle se retira, son nuage violet la suivant comme un chien qui suivait son maître. J'ouvris de grand yeux, la bouche en forme de « o ».

J'étais en plein rêve ! C'était ça un rêve !

Je me pinçai violemment le bras à m'en faire mal. Mais il ne se passa rien, absolument rien.

J'étais toujours debout devant cette immense statue, observant les alentours.

Il me semblait alors qu'il avait soudainement plus de monde.

Je pouvais passer discrètement entre les gens pour essayer de me sortir de là.

Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines.

Un jeune garçon courait dans les couloirs donnant ses journaux aux nouvelles toutes fraîches.

J'en saisis un au passage, pensant pouvoir me repérer dans ce monde de fou.

Sauf que lorsque je vis les images bouger sur la papier, je crus défaillir.

Le papier était censé rester immobile non ?

Je lisais en première page **« Holmes a encore détourné la grève », **l'image en dessous représentait un homme de grande taille dans un long manteau, qui lançait de la poudre sur un feu et disparaissait.

Maintenant, en y regardant de plus près, je supposai qu'il s'agissait de l'homme que j'avais aperçu dans l'appartement de mes clients.

Je posai donc l'hypothèse que nous avions peut-être échangé de monde, après tout ce que j'avais vu ici plus rien ne pouvait m'étonner.

Il fallait donc que je retrouve ce Holmes pour retourner à ma vie normal.

Je me dirigeai vers un couloir plus étroit, cherchant quelqu'un d'assez normal pour me guider.

Quand soudain, je me permis d'écouter la conversation de deux hommes, élégants et sobres.

L'un deux tenait le journal, le même que celui que j'avais lu plus tôt.

Pensant qu'il s'agissait sûrement de Monsieur Holmes, je m'approchai à pas de loup.

« Je me demande bien ce que Holmes trafique au département des mystères. »

« Deux jours entiers qu'il y traîne, il doit cacher quelque chose. »

« Comme toujours nous serons au courant après la guerre, ou trop tard. »

La discussion dévia sur une autre affaire, sur un certain Moran .

Ne me préoccupant déjà plus, je m'éloignais du point de mon arrivée, cherchant maintenant le département des mystères.

Une femme en tailleur noir se précipitait, un dossier énorme dans les bras, je voulus lui demander mon chemin.

Elle semblait si stressée qu'elle ne me remarqua presque pas, sauf quand mon épaule tapa la sienne et que toutes ses feuilles s'envolèrent.

Elle poussa un cri désespéré et avant même que les imprimés ne touchent le sol, elle sortit sa baguette. Je savais les reconnaître maintenant, j'apprenais bien et vite.

Elle lança un sort et toute les feuilles s'empilèrent avant de se poser sur ses mains tendues, elle se tourna vers moi, ses cheveux cuivré et lisses retombant sur la moitié de son visage.

« Je peux vous aider ? » proposa t-elle en me reluquant de la tête au pied.

Je la regardai, tout hébété, je la trouvais très jolie, et ravissante.

Je ne sus quoi répondre et elle se retira aussitôt, ses talons claquant au sol.

Toujours tel un vaillant guerrier qui veut rejoindre le château de sa belle, je cherchais la solution à mon problème. Si les gens ici arrivaient à se parfumer ou ramasser des papiers juste en agitant une baguette magique, je pouvais bien retourner chez moi sans bobos.

En bout de couloir je trouvai ce qui semblait être un ascenseur.

Je levai la tête, sur une enseigne une inscription indiquait **« **** Ascenseurs de l'Atrium ».**

Je devais tenter ma chance, et j'entrai dans la cabine mouvante, à côté de chaque étage était écrit le nom de lieux. Le numéro 9 correspondait au département des mystères.

J'appuyai sur le bouton orange, très angoissé de m'égarer dans ces lieux, je me tenai à la barre, mes mains moites glissaient dessus.

J'ouvris le col de ma chemise complètement débrayé, respirant un bon coup alors que l'ascenseur se stoppa et que la porte s'ouvrit sur un grand couloir simple, dénudé de toutes décorations.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte au fond, j'avançai vers celle ci, et la poussai dans un léger couinement.

Quel silence, plus aucun bruit. Trop calme, bien trop calme...

La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce circulaire composée de douze portes identiques, quand celle que je venais d'emprunter se referma.

Le mur tourna sur lui même, je crus m'évanouir : il m'était maintenant impossible de savoir quelle porte m'avait permis d'entrer.

J'étais bel et bien coincé et je devais forcément aller de l'avant. J'essayai la première porte sur ma gauche.

Dans la grande salle peu éclairée se trouvait une grand fosse très profonde. Des gradins en pierres permettaient de rejoindre un socle au centre, lui même en pierre, sur lequel reposait une antique arcade.

L'atmosphère était glaciale, morte...

Pourtant le rideau noir en lambeaux qui drapait l'arcade, ondulait comme si je venais de l'effleurer. Alors que ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas.

Curieux, et intrigué par un bruit je descendis les marches, me postant devant le rideau ; magique c'était certain.

Il dégageait quelque chose de désagréable, quelque chose d'atrocement difficile à supporter, mais aussi quelque chose de mystérieux et d'envoûtant.

Je n'osais pas le toucher et préférais faire le tour, savoir si quelque chose ou quelqu'un se cachait derrière.

Soudain, alors que je passais j'entendis une voix familière m'appeler « John ! John Watson ! » Je me retournai, cherchant dans toutes les directions possibles et inimaginables, mais il n'y avait que moi.

Les murmures ne se stoppèrent pas, m'alarmant de plus en plus. « Je me présente Andrew ».

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je n'avais connu qu'un seul Andrew à l'époque.

Un chic type à l'armée, mais il avait été tué devant mes yeux.

La voix ne cessa pas pour autant, cette fois ci je me remémorais les scènes traumatisantes qui se nouaient aux flot des paroles.

« John ! Fais attention ! » Je revoyais mon ami se jeter sur moi, la balle qui devait m'être destinée se loger dans sa poitrine.

Je me souvenais de son corps inerte, froid, et lourd sur le mien.

Son dernier souffle s'échappant dans mes cheveux, et son sourire joueur et radieux s'immobilisant à jamais.

Je choppai ma tête entre les mains, j'avais envie de hurler, de crier, de faire sortir cette haine par tous les moyens.

Je me laissai tomber à genoux sur la pierre.

Des années, j'avais mis des années à oublier tout ça, et voilà qu'en un rien de temps, je me souvenais de tout.

Les odeurs âcres du sang, les yeux blancs et vides, et la mort qui me tournait sans arrêt autour. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était là tout près, traînant sa cape noire derrière, prête à me tendre sa main squelettique et à m'emporter avec elle.

Une des portes de la salle s'ouvrit, j'eus à peine le temps de me relever pour prendre une autre porte à tout hasard, mais certainement pas celle que j'avais prise en entrant.

Je voulais rentrer à la maison.

En fermant les yeux, je me posai contre un mur, en soufflant.

J'essuyai les larmes naissantes au coin de mes yeux, en reniflant bruyamment.

Des tics tacs incessant résonnaient de toute part, j'ouvris les yeux et remarquais qu'il y avait des montres, horloges de partout, des vieilles en bois, d'autres avec des petits coucous, des plus récentes numérique. Elles étaient partout, accrochées au mur, sur les étagères, sur les tables.

Je voyais les aiguilles cliquaient en rythme devant mes yeux.

Je dus cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour me ressaisir et découvris dans le fond de la pièce une cloche en cristal, c'est d'elle qu'émanait la clarté de la pièce.

Contrairement à la précédente, il y faisait si clair, c'en était presque reposant.

En m'approchant de la cloche, je distinguais un petit colibri au sommet de cette dernière.

Je voulus l'aider quand il redescendit verticalement vers la base de la cloche, rapetissant de plus en plus jusqu'à redevenir un petit oisillon et entrer dans sa coquille.

Je restai surpris mais aussi émerveillé devant cette magie là.

L'œuf se referma comme au premier jour.

J'attendais la suite, incertain, oubliant presque ma venue ici.

Et tout à coup la coquille de l'œuf se craquela et le petit oisillon de tout à l'heure sortit de sa cellule naturelle et grandit en reprenant sa taille d'adulte. S'envolant vers le sommet de la cloche.

Je souris bêtement, bercé par les horloges.

Un gargouillis me ramena à la réalité, et je réalisai que je devais bien traîner ici depuis des heures déjà. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé Monsieur Holmes, et je me demandais si je n'allais pas errer ici jusqu'à mourir de faim, ou de soif.

Je quittai le petit colibri immortel et sortis par la bonne porte cette fois ci.

En chemin, alors que je traversais le couloir, une adorable boule de poils croisa ma route.

Le chat gris au pelage bouffit se rapprocha de moi, je m'abaissai pour l'appeler.

Je voulus passer ma main dans son poil qui semblait être doux et bien brossé.

D'ailleurs je crus apercevoir quelque chose briller au niveau de sa tête, je le saisis, cependant l'animal sortit ses griffes les plus acérées et pointues pour les planter dans le dos de ma main.

Je grimaçai, secouant ma main meurtrie pour calmer la douleur, et laissais tomber un petit objet brillant par terre.

Je tâtonnai de ma main gauche la plaie sur mon autre main, étalant du sang sur mes doigts sans le vouloir.

Je soupirai en sifflant un « vilain chat » au félin qui partit fièrement la queue relevée. Je ramassai le trombone que j'avais trouvé dans son pelage, mon sang encore frais se répandit sur le métal qui changea de couleur.

Je rangeai le petit objet dans ma poche, le tripotant un peu pour me calmer, je le garderai en souvenir de cette journée inoubliable.

Je marchais dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un autre échappatoire mais toutes les portes se ressemblaient, tous les couloirs étaient bâtis de la même manière.

Un monde de fou.

Dans moins de deux heures je serai chez moi à siroter un café, un vieux livre sur mes genoux.

Je tentai une porte au hasard, la poussant de toutes mes forces.

Quand j'entrai je sus que j'étais dans une salle botanique.

Des dizaines de variétés de plantes se dressaient devant moi.

Des plus grandes aux plus petites, des plus colorées aux plus pâles.

Certaines étaient recouvertes de feuilles, d'autres de ronces.

Je ne devais pas connaître le quart des espèces qui étaient rassemblées ici.

Et pour cause. J'étais convaincu que la plupart n'étaient même pas répertoriées.

Les senteurs douces et amères du pollen m'emplirent vivement le nez.

Un bruit attira mon attention, et je me retournai vers un homme en combinaison blanche qui me tendit un pot de fleur « Posez moi ça dans la section huit ».

J'arquai les sourcils, étonné, et m'occupai de ma nouvelle tâche.

Arrivé dans la section huit, je ne fis pas tout de suite attention aux mesures de prudence et je m'aventurai à observer les plantes inconnues que j'avais devant les yeux.

Une belle plante blanche et attrayante attira ma curiosité, voulant sentir son doux parfum je me penchai en avant pour humer son nectar sucré.

Quand soudain la plante remua, ses pétales s'écartèrent et une gueule pleine de dents se présenta à moi. Par réflexe je bondis en arrière, je crus faire une deuxième arrêt cardiaque, mon cœur battait fort dans tout mon être mais cette fois ci, il se passa quelque chose de très étrange, suspect, inquiétant.

De nouveau je sentis mes pieds quitter le sol, et mon corps devenir aussi léger d'un plume.

Tout sombra dans le noir complet et je perdis le nord.

Quand je repris mes esprits, je savais tout de suite que ça n'allait pas.

Ma tête tournait dans tous les sens, mon cœur faisait des bons de cents mètres, mon estomac se compressait sur lui même.

Je dus me tenir à se qui me paraissait être un mur de pierre noire, avant de rendre mon petit-déjeuner. Ma gorge me brûlait et il me fallut plus de cinq minutes pour me ressentir à peu près bien.

Je m'observai me demandant si je n'avais pas perdu un membre dans l'affaire.

Je ne trouvai qu'un peu de poussière bleu sur mon haut, que je retirai aussitôt en éternuant.

Mais qu'est ce que tout ce bordel ?

L'endroit dans lequel j'avais atterri était bien différent du premier.

Je n'étais plus dans une grand bâtiment rempli de monde et bien illuminé, mais dans une ruelle solitaire, sombre et peu rassurante.

L'obscurité pesait sur moi, il faisait pourtant jour quand j'avais été transmuté par la cheminée ?

Je cherchai un point de repère autour de moi et distinguais au dessus de ma tête, une pancarte en forme de bras dont la main indiquait un chemin à prendre.

Sur ce morceau de bois était écrit en lettres gothiques « Knockturn Alley »

Quel nom étrange pour une rue.

J'empruntais d'un pas prudent le chemin signalé, cela me rappelait les anciens villages moyenâgeux où mes grands parents habitaient.

La route était recouverte de dalles anciennes, certaines avaient même disparu laissant des trous sur le chemin.

C'était assez étroit, et j'avais l'impression que les vieilles bâtisses se rapprochaient sans cesse de moi pour m'écraser. Je m'arrêtais devant ce qui sembler être une boutique, de quoi je ne saurai dire, son nom était « Borgin & Burke »**. **

Je déglutis le nom me donnant déjà la chaire de poule.

Quelque chose toucha mon épaule, je bondis faisant volte face, étrangement ma jambe ne me faisait pas vraiment mal.

Peut-être était ce l'adrénaline de cette situation plus qu'étrange qui me redonnait mes vingts ans.

En face de moi, il y avait une vieille dame au nez crochu, le stéréotype parfait de la sorcière.

Okay, je n'avais pas changé de monde.

Tant de magie, je devais me trouver dans un sorte de monde parallèle, peut-être que j'étais tombé dans le coma dans l'appartement de mes clients et que j'avais tout imaginé.

Si, par chance je présumais bien, je devrai bientôt me retourner dans un lit d'hôpital et j'aurai tout oublié.

Sauf que je me souvins que je n'étais pas rentré chez moi !

La sorcière me parla d'une voix rauque et terrifiante :

« Qu'est ce qu'un moldu fait là? Les meilleurs sorciers n'osent pas s'égarer ici .» Constata t-elle en plissant les yeux.

« Je...je suis apparu ici...par pure magie. »

« Ho ! Un portoloin ! Ce doit être une magie très puissante pour qu'un sombre moldu puisse l'utiliser ! »

Je me raidis ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi cette vieille dame en noir me parlait, mais ce qui m'apeura encore plus fut les autres hommes et femmes qui débarquèrent de nulle part.

Ils commencèrent à tous m'entourer, me touchant les bras de partout.

J'essayais de me retirer en vain, des gouttes de sueurs glissaient le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Je sentis des mains s'agripper à ma gorge, des baguettes m'inspecter, et subitement je ressentis quelque chose m'envelopper comme dans la salle botanique, tout redevint noir, j'étais de nouveau seul.

**POV Sherlock**

J'entrai dans le bureau de Mycroft en sachant que ma dernière heure était peut être arrivée.

Je décidai de ne pas tourner autour du pot. Inutile de retarder l'inévitable.

Et Mycroft ne s'embarrassa pas non plus de fioritures.

« J'espère que tu es fier de toi. »

Je haussai les épaules, il serait bien moins stoïque dans quelques minutes.

Devant mon manque de réplique, il enchaîna en soupirant, ses mains croisées sur le bureau :

« Utiliser le réseau défectueux...Alors que le responsable t'as prévenu en personne. Évidement tu n'en as fais qu'à ta tête. Tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête. »

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et ce poisson terreux d'Anderson entra, le doigt pointé sur moi.

« Je confirme ! Il s'est jeté dans la cheminée malgré mes avertissements ! »

« Mais je ne le nie pas. »

« Je l'espère bien, pas avec cette photo qui a fait la une ! » s'exclama Mycroft en brandissant le journal.

Je désignai Anderson :

« Je suis sûr que c'est cette raclure de déchet toxique qui a prit la photo. »

« Exact. » Sourit l'intéressé, un air de profonde satisfaction sur le visage.

Mon frère coupa court au débat, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de décapiter Anderson du regard.

« Tu m'as ramené Rodney Foxter ? »

« Non. »

Mycroft me regardait d'un air alarmé.

« Comment ça non ? »

Je répliquai avec l'acidité d'un citron bien vert.

« Quelle est la partie que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot « non » ? Non c'est non. Mais c'est la faute du bouseux consanguin que tu as nommé responsable des cheminettes. J'ai été expédié chez un moldu. »

« Hé ho le bouseux consanguin t' enmer- »

« Ça ira comme cela Monsieur Anderson. »

Anderson ferma son clapet. Ou plutôt son vomitoire.

Ce qui me permis de parler à toute vitesse.

« Le moldu et moi avons été aspiréS par la cheminée et j'ai atterri dans un autre endroit que lui, je n'ai donc pas pu lui lancer de sortilège d'amnésie. »

Mycroft avait les yeux exorbités. Sa voix était dangereusement calme.

« Sherlock...es-tu en train de me dire que tu as laissé un moldu et un criminel se promener en liberté ? Le moldu est peut être dans le monde magique en ce moment même ! »

« C'est fort possible. »

« Tu es complètement...irresponsable ! Qu'est ce que je vais bien faire de toi , Sherlock je me le demande, j'ai été obligé de te placer en partie sous ma responsabilité mais là... »

Anderson intervint d'un air conspirateur :

« Placez le à Saint Mangouste, Monsieur Holmes, je pense que ce serait une excellente idée. »

J'éclatai de rire, même si objectivement cela ressemblait plus à un aboiement.

« Depuis quand « penses-tu » mon pauvre Anderson ? C'est déjà tout juste si tu es capable d'aligner deux mots l'un après l'autre. Laisses parler les grands et vas jouer avec ta balayette. Tu n'as pas une cheminée à déboucher ? »

Mycroft soupira pour la énième fois depuis mon entrée. J'agitaiS la main avec agacement.

« Oh ça va ! Ne montes pas sur tes dragons ! Envoies deux ou trois sorciers les récupérer et on en parle plus alors cesses de jouer à la mégère éplorée. »

« Je te demandes pardon ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais dépenser du temps et de l'argent supplémentaires pour récupérer _ton_ moldu ? »

Il sourit largement. Son air satanique ne me disait vraiment vraiment rien de bon.

« Je me charge du criminel, mais c'est entièrement ta faute si ce moldu se retrouve dans la nature. C'est_ ton_ erreur. _Ton_ problème. _Ton_ moldu. _Ta_ responsabilité. »

Je tapai un poing sur son bureau.

« Je refuse de perdre mon temps pour ces futilités ! J'ai des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que disperser mes talents avec ce déchet de la civilisation ! Hors de question que je m'en charge, tu m'entends ! Hors. De. Question !»

« Oh mais tu n'as pas le choix. »

Au moment précis où j'ouvrais la bouche pour l'insulter de manière délicate et fleurie, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Anthéa et un sorcier paniqué.

« Monsieur Holmes nous avons un énorme problème. »

« Je vous écoute ? » Demanda mon frère comme si on venait lui demander son avis sur la couleur d'une cravate.

Le sorcier déposa une petite forme sur le grand bureau en marqueterie.

Je reconnu la chose sans peine. Un Vif-Espion.

Une invention du Ministère pour surveiller les locaux. Il s'agissait d'un mélange entre un Vif d'Or et une caméra moldue. (Pour une fois qu'ils servaient à quelque chose ceux là. )

La bestiole était en fait constituée d'un énorme œil et de petites ailes qui s'agitaient en tout sens.

Elle n'était pas dorée mais grise.

Mycroft utilisait les Vif-Espion dans tous les recoins du Ministère, sauf bien entendu dans le Département des Mystères où il n'y en avait que dans le couloir, pas dans les pièces elles mêmes.

Sinon le Département des Mystère perdrait tout ses mystères et ce n'était pas le but de la manœuvre.

Mon frère s'adressa au sorcier qui semblait sur le point de manger son chapeau de colère et de frustration. Le sorcier lança un regard soupçonneux à Anthéa avant de prendre la parole.

« C'est très grave Monsieur le Conseiller. Un certain objet que nous détenons tout récemment au Département des Mystères a disparu. »

Il parlait certainement de la Fleur de Feu. Un frisson d 'excitation dévala mon dos. Intéressant.

Mycroft pâlit brutalement et congédia Anthéa et Anderson, faisant comprendre à son interlocuteur que je restais.

Sans blague. Comme s'ils pouvaient se débrouiller sans moi.

Le sorcier- le responsable du Département précédemment nommé, cela me revenait maintenant -agita sa baguette au dessus du Vif-Espion.

Une image se forma au dessus de la créature, nous montrant ce qu'elle avait enregistré avec son œil unique.

Il passa en avance rapide jusqu'au passage qui l'intéressait.

« Nous savons que la Fleur était encore là il y a quarante minutes quand nous sommes passés la voir avec vous, Monsieur. »

« C'est exact, elle était bien là, mais nous sommes parti examiner une autre de vos trouvailles ensuite et quand nous sommes parti, nous ne sommes pas repassé par la section Huit. La Fleur a donc disparu à ce moment là. »

« Oui, et c'est là que le Vif-Espion nous aide, Monsieur. Celui ci patrouillait dans le couloir noir pendant ce temps. »

Il trouva enfin le moment qu'il cherchait.

« Voilà c'est là. »

La section du couloir semblait vide. Le Vif-Espion changea alors d'angle de vue et suivit un chat qui se dandinait.

Le chat grassouillet de Mycroft. Je fis un commentaire sarcastique.

« Ce gros plan sur l'arrière train de ton monstre femelle de compagnie est absolument ignoble. J'espère qu'il s'agit d'un élément pertinent et que personne n'osera dire que c'est le chat qui a fait le coup. »

Le responsable s'efforça de conserver un air poli.

« Je vous assure Monsieur Sherlock Holmes. Attendez un peu. Il y a quelqu'un. Et comme c'est la seule personne qui sort et qui entre... »

Je grondai. Je détestais attendre.

La caméra volante suivi l'immonde tas de gras pendant quelques mètres.

J'ignorai l'air attendrit de Mycroft quand il vit les petits trombones en métal dans la fourrure de Lucifère qui se pavanait.

« Ton chat est d'une stupidité confondante. »

Soudain deux pieds (humains) se placèrent dans le champ de vision du Vif-Espion.

Le responsable s'exclama :

« Voilà ! Regardez cet homme ! Il va entrer dans la salle de Botanique et on ne le voit pas sortir. J'ai vérifié. Il ne sort pas. Et nous avons fouillé les locaux de fond en comble, il n'y est pas. C'est donc lui qui a volé la Fleur et la Fleur l'a téléporté ailleurs. »

L'oeil redressa l'angle pour nous dévoiler le visage d'un homme. Blond. Yeux marrons.

Non !

Je bondis sur place.

« C'est lui ! »

« Tu le connais ? »

« C'est le moldu de la cheminée ! C'est lui ! »

Je n'en revenais pas. Comment avait-il fait pour venir jusqu'au cœur du Ministère ?

Mycroft paraissait un brin abasourdi, mais il reprit vite contenance.

« Sherlock, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Tu le trouves, tu me le ramènes. Je veux cette Fleur c'est clair ? »

« Non. Débrouilles toi. »

« Sherlock ! C'est de ta faute s'il a pu voler la Fleur, dois-je te rappeler que cet objet est de la plus haute importance ? »

Je levai les yeux ciel.

« Tu t'occupes de ce moldu, nous ne savons pas comment la Fleur peut réagir au contact d'un être sans magie. Cela peut être dangereux pour lui. »

« Mais je n'en ai rien à faire de ce fichu moldu ! »

Le ton de Mycroft se fit sombre et menaçant.

« Il est sous _ta_ responsabilité, je ne le répéterais pas. Même si tu dois le loger chez toi jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue où il a caché la Fleur ! Ce moldu est désormais_ ton_ problème. »

Il répéta ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt.

« C'est_ ton_ erreur. _Ton_ problème. _Ton_ moldu. Je te souhaite bien du plaisir. Et que cela te serve de leçon. »

J'eus beau tempêter de toutes mes forces, fulminer à m'en épuiser presque les cordes vocales, hurler pendant une heure et détruire les décorations de son bureau, rien n'y fit.

Je sortis dans le couloir dans un état de rage avancée.

Anderson m'attendait à la sortie avec un sourire sardonique.

Il se moqua bien sûr.

« Alooors Sherlock ? On se retrouve avec un crétin de moldu dans les pattes ? Je t'ai entendu brailler depuis ici malgré les sorts antibruits. Ça ne te fais pas plaisir ? »

Je le plaquai contre un mur, crachant une insulte entre mes dents.

« Ohoho Holmes va devoir supporter un moldu, je te plaindrais presque...en fait non c'est surtout lui que je plains en fait.»

« Ta gueule ! »

« Sois poli ! Tu vas devoir faire le larbin d'un moldu, tu ferais bien de t'entraîner tout de suite. »

Je lui lançais un Pétrificus totalus. Rien de méchant mais il l'avais cherché. Et il serait furieux une fois délivré.

Ô douce vengeance.

La Fleur de Feu avait la capacité d'un Portoloin presque illimité mais elle brûlait une phénoménale quantité d'énergie, aisément reconnaissable. (Pour moi comme pour d'autres d'ailleurs.)

Je le localisai sans trop de difficultés et me transplanai.

Il était dans l'allée des Embrumes...quel imbécile.

J'avais hâte d'attraper ce crétin de blond par le col, et de le réexpédier chez lui en quatrième vitesse, la mémoire bien vide. Vite fait bien fait. Et le plus rapidement possible.

Mycroft cesserait alors de jouer au grand inquisiteur et me foutrait enfin la paix !

Le blond avait de l'avance mais je l'aurais. Même si je devais l'écorcher vif.

**POV John **

Quand je me rendis compte pour la deuxième fois que je m'étais téléporté, je ne me sentais pas aussi mal. Peut-être que mon organisme s'habituait à ses changements assez...radicaux.

Pourtant si j'avais changé de place, mais je ne m'étais pas tellement éloigné des fous qui m'encerclaient.

J'avais atterri dans une boutique toujours située dans cette même ruelle sombre, que je renommerai l'allée de cinglés.

J'étais recroquevillé derrière un comptoir, fixant les sorciers derrière la vitre du magasin.

Mes genoux me faisaient atrocement mal, mes muscles de cuisses me tiraient, mes jambes me semblaient lourdes et fatiguées.

« Mais comment je vais me sortir de ce pétrin... »

« Moi je le sais »

Je bondis aussitôt, effleurant de justesse une étagère pleine de babioles.

Je scrutai scrupuleusement les environs, il n'y avait personne ici.

Mais j'étais sûr d'avoir entendu quelqu'un me parler, au hasard je tentai :

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

« Oui moi »

« Moi ? »

« Non pas Toi, triple idiot : MOI ! »

Je levai la tête vers le plafond, d'où provenait le bruit.

« A ta droite »

« Mais qui êtes vous ? »

Je tournai ma tête vers la droite, ne voyant que des têtes miniatures, des poupées vaudou, des vieux torchons de sorcières comme dans les contes. Une des têtes en particulier m'intrigua, c'était la seule à ne pas avoir la bouche cousue. Sa vieille bouche cotonneuse s'ouvrit et elle parla.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive petit ? On dirait que tu viens de manger un hibou. »

« Mon dieu vous parlez ! » m'écriai-je, horrifié par ce spectacle.

Reculant je tombai dans un tas de bricoles, trébuchant sur quelque chose de non identifiable qui roula sous un vieux meuble.

« Bien sûr que je parle idiot, et toi tu ne sais pas tenir debout, en même temps qu'est ce qu'un moldu est capable de faire de nos jours... » soupira t-elle.

Pourquoi tout le monde me traitait de moldu ? Et qu'est ce que c'était ? Pourquoi les sorciers utilisaient un langage si compliqué ?

« Et qu'est ce qu'un moldu ? »

« Ah mais tu es vraiment stupide en fait. »

« Je viens d'atterrir ici involontairement, je précise.»

« Ohh et comment ? »

« Par une cheminée. »

« Seigneur...Anderson a encore bidouillé les cheminettes »

« Cheminettes ? Et qui est Anderson ? »

« Tu en sais déjà trop gamin. Tu voulais sortir non ? »

« Oui bien sûr, alors vous avez une idée ? »

Mon dieu je parlais à une tête miniature.

« Regardes au delà de ce que tu vois... » ******

« Au delà de ce que je vois ? »

« Bon regardes gamin »

J'obéis, pas certain de savoir ce que je faisais.

Je regardai derrière la vitrine. Plus aucun sorcier.

Sur mes pointes de pieds, j'observai plus loin. La boutique de « Borgin & Burke » en face, celle que j'avais aperçu plus tôt.

« Et je suis censé voir quoi ? »

« Quelqu'un ou quelque chose. »

« Il n'y a rien. »

« Ne sois pas pressé, la course ne fait que commencer. »

« Quelle course ? »

Soudain, dans un nuage de fumée surgit le type qui était apparu dans l'appartement de mes voisins, le même dans son grand manteau noir que j'avais vu dans les journaux. Holmes...

Peut-être que la petite pagaille que j'avais laissé au Département des mystères avait fait bruit jusqu'à lui.

Il me vit aussitôt.

J'étais terrifié face à son regard noir.

Il entra plus que déterminé dans la boutique.

La sonnette de la porte cingla.

Il se posta face à moi.

« Monsieur Holmes. »

« Je vous trouve enfin, suivez moi sans discuter.»

« Mais enfin où allons nous ? Chez moi ? »

« Non, taisez vous. J'avais dit sans discuter. Et ne vous avisez pas de vous sauver. J'ai déjà assez de corvées comme ça. Vous n'êtes qu'un sombre petit moldu minable et insignifiant – je ne fis pas attention au sous entendu sur ma petitesse – qui fourre son nez là où il ne devrait pas. »

« J'essaie juste de rentrer chez moi » me brusquais-je en me défendant.

« Il ne fallait pas utiliser cette cheminée alors. Ça vous arrive de réfléchir deux secondes ? Mais non, bien sûr que non. Vous n'êtes qu'un...moldu.» Dit-il avec dégoût.

« Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Je me suis fait aspirer ! Comme vous qui plus est ! »

« Et vous en avez profité pour vous balader au Ministère. Savez vous combien de personne vous ont aperçu, ne serait ce qu'une seconde, là bas ? Des tas. Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce qui va me retomber dessus _par votre faute _!»

« Alors c'est ma faute si je suis un « moldu »- je mimais les guillemets avec mes doigts- et que je veux juste rentrer chez moi ? »

« Oui ! Comme si c'était la mienne, je rêve ! Vous auriez pu attendre sagement mon arrivée au lieu de gambader dans tous les sens comme l'être bassement sous développé que vous êtes. »

« Parce que vous croyez que je savais que quelqu'un viendrait. »

« Mais en plus d'être petit vous êtes stupide. »

« Cessez donc les remarques sur ma taille. »

« Je ne fais qu'énoncer la stricte vérité, vos complexes je m'en fiche comme de mon premier sort explosif. Mais vous avez raison, bientôt vous aurez tout oublié. Suivez moi. »

« Et si je refuse ? J'ai su me débrouiller tout seul jusqu'à présent. »

« Et vous avez atterri dans l'allée des Embrumes. Mais bravo, bravo ! je vous félicite, du grand art vraiment. Je suis follement impressionné. »

« Pourquoi ce ton ironique ? »

« Les sorciers qui vous ont accosté ne vous faisiez donc pas peur ? »

« Si... Mais- »

Il me saisit le poignet, me le brisant presque dans ses grandes mains glaciales. Nous sortons de la boutique, nous dirigeant vers une plus grande avenue. Il me traîna derrière lui sur plusieurs mètres.

« Lâchez moi ! »

« Vous êtes trop lent ! Grouillez-vous un peu, gastéropode impotent !»

« Où allons nous ? »

« Quelque part, cessez donc de poser des questions, vous êtes agaçant à vouloir faire des phrases complètes. »

« Alors répondez y. »

« Économisez votre salive ça me fera des vacances et vous arrêterez de faire une magistrale démonstration de votre abyssale ignorance. »

« Et vous, arrêtez avec votre air prétentieux et hautain. »

Ses yeux bleus se tournèrent furieusement vers moi.

« Prétentieux et hautain ? »

Sa colère ne décrut pas, une noire aura imaginaire apparut autour de lui et ses pupilles se dilataient.

« Oui » eus- je l'audace de répondre en levant fièrement le menton comme j'avais habitude de le faire à l'armée.

Il me poussa de son index. Il était fort, il ne le semblait pas aux premiers abords.

« Je suis Sherlock Holmes, le plus grand génie du monde magique. Et du monde tout entier, d'ailleurs. J'ai résolu moult affaires complexes dont vous n'auriez même pas idée avec votre petite tête vide. Et vous osez me dire que je suis hautain ? Je pourrais vous retournez le « compliment » vous qui ne savez pas faire deux pas sans vous casser quelque chose. »

« Vous êtes insupportable comme mec. »

« Vous de même, maintenant la ferme par pitié ! Le concentré de votre stupidité pourrait faire fondre un chaudron. »

Il voulut reprendre possession de mon poignet, malheureusement pour lui je réussis à l'esquiver et à me faufiler plus loin.

J'arrivai en face d'un bâtiment nommé « Banque des Sorciers de Gringotts ».

Je ne me risquai pas à entrer dans un lieu aussi grand.

Il y avait du monde, une vague humaine.

Je pouvais m'intégrer facilement à la foule.

J'entendais déjà la voix du sorcier hautain-au-grand-manteau-mains-glaciales-sans tact-et-terrifiant derrière moi.

Je galopai dans l'allée, cherchant à faire diversion.

* * *

Premier échappatoire quelque chose comme une animalerie revisitée. « Eeylops, Au Royaume du Hibou » d'après l'enseigne.

Les oiseaux me fixaient avec leur grands yeux peu rassurants.

Je me cachai derrière de grandes cages.

Mais les hiboux me trahissaient et Holmes qui n'était jamais loin, me trouvait facilement.

Il était plutôt calme au début.

Parlant juste, même s'il manquait cruellement de tact, me donnant encore moins envie de le suivre.

Puis il devient plus...brutal.

Il avait la baguette facile à mon avis.

Et il envoya des sorts, que je réussis à esquiver sans peine.

Il me menaça de mort, pétrifiant les autres clients.

Vraiment très effrayant.

Miraculeusement je réussis à sortir de la boutique sans dessus-dessous avant qu'il ne m'attrape.

* * *

Ma deuxième cachette me convenait déjà mieux, un magasin de chaudrons.

Il était plus simple de marcher à quatre pattes entre les marmites de fer énormes, que de zigzaguer entre des cages à piafs.

Sherlock – d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit- toujours déterminé à me capturer, avait rangé sa baguette.

Et je fis la grosse bêtise de baisser ma garde.

Très vite, je me retrouvai les bras bloqués dans le dos.

Mais d'où sortait t-il ?

« On perds ses réflexes de jeunesse » railla il.

Je grognai en guise de réponses, lui marchand sur le pied. Il gémit de douleur, et planta le bout de sa baguette magique dans mon cou.

« A votre place je me tiendrais tranquille, je pourrais vous tuez ou même vous tor- »

« SHERLOCK HOLMES ! Vous êtes venu pour rembourser les dix chaudrons que vous m'avez empruntés la semaine dernière j'espère ! » intervint le commerçant.

Surpris, le sorcier complètement taré me lâcha.

« Vous n'avez qu'à mettre ceci sur le compte de mon frère »

« Monsieur Holmes... »

Je n'écoutai pas la suite de la conversation, détalant déjà comme un lièvre en pleine nature pourchassé par un chien de chasse affamé.

C'était donc ça la course que me prédisait la petite tête ?

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 2 est terminé. Vos impressions ? Vos critiques ? Une review pour nous ? *w***

**Oui il est long, mais nous espérons qu'il justifie l'attente ^^  
**

**(Petite précision, les Vif-Espions ne sont que pure invention )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir (ou plutôt bonjour), nous avons un peu de retard à cause des partiels (les miens surtout) mais nous avons fait un effort, seulement un jour de retard (bon techniquement cela fait deux jours mais pour deux petites heures hein _^^)_**

**En espérant que la suite vous plaira, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre III

Capture et interrogatoire

******xxxxxxxx**

**POV Sherlock**

Ce crétin de Wilson me tapait sur le système avec ces dix chaudrons !

Ils avaient tous fondu depuis longtemps de toute façon, n'ayant pas bien supportés un cocktail de mon invention qui les avait littéralement dissout dans de grands bouillons rouges.

La recette de la potion demandait encore quelques mises au point de toute évidence...

Problème de dosage.

Je persuadai Wilson de mettre les chaudrons sur la note de mon frère.

Ce n'était pas quelques marmites qui allaient ruiner le capital familial.

Une fois la conversation grandement écourtée par mes soins (c'est à dire que je l'avais houspillé jusqu'à ce qu'il cède ), le moldu avait disparu.

Je ne le cherchai pas dans le magasin, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était sorti.

Essayant de mettre la plus grande distance entre lui et moi.

Il voulait me faire courir ? Et bien soit.

Je l'attraperai et lui ferai lourdement regretter le jour où il avait posé le pied au Ministère.

Je lançai un sortilège de détection. Hum pas de pics magiques particuliers mais en revanche, quelques traces d'énergie résiduelle sortant de l'ordinaire du Chemin de Tarverse. Traces qui disparaîtraient vite.

Je me lançai dans la direction indiquée par ma baguette. Et soudain entre tous les chapeaux pointus et les coiffures plus ou moins extravagantes, je le vis.

Je me faufilais dans la foule, j'allais le perdre à ce rythme ! Je n'arrivais pas me stabiliser assez pour lancer un sort sans toucher quelqu'un d'autre.

L'avenue était noire de monde. Bon sang !

Je brandis ma baguette en l'air, créant une détonation sonore.

« Brigade magique ! Empêchez l'homme blond en pull beige de passer ! C'est un dangereux criminel en fuite ! » Ce qui était un mensonge.

Il y eut un instant de flottement...puis tout le monde s'écarta d'un même geste, me laissant la voie libre jusqu'au moldu.

Bande de trouillards !

Le moldu en question, sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose dans son dos, se retourna.

Comme il n'y avait plus aucun obstacle, son regard rencontre directement le mien.

Je lui souris d'un air narquois, tendant ma baguette en avant mais il se jeta sur le côté, de nouveau engloutit pas la masse grouillante des magiciens venus faire des emplettes.

Rapides les réflexes finalement.

Sauf que cette fois j'étais plus près.

Il repartait vers le magasin de chaudrons.

Et il commençait vraiment à m'énerver ce petit blond, à me filer entre les doigts avec impudence !

Et Mycroft qui ne voulait pas que je l'abîme quel dommage. L'affaire aurait été vite réglée sinon.

« Brigade magique ! Bougez vous » grondais-je.

On s'écarta sur mon passage et enfin j'avais un autre visuel qu'un bout de pull ou de cheveux.

Il était coincé devant la boutique il ne pouvais pas m'échapper.

Je me dirigeai vers lui à grands pas mais un sorcier minuscule me percuta le bras et le sort paralysant que je venais de lancer dévia de sa trajectoire.

L'homme blond s'était néanmoins jeté derrière un énorme chaudron.

Et il l'emportait discrètement avec lui, se servant comme d'un bouclier.

Oui c'était d'une discrétion totale...

S'il croyait qu'un chaudron allait m'arrêter ! Le naïf !

Je bombardai le chaudron de divers sorts. A ma grande surprise ils ricochèrent dessus et je fus obligé de sauter de côté pour ne pas me faire stupéfixié par ma propre baguette.

Je remarquai alors l'écriteau : « Innovation pour vos potions et pour votre plancher ! Le premier chaudron totalement impassible à la magie et à vos préparations les plus ...agressives. Avec ChaudronStop, dîtes stop ! »

(Le slogan était très recherché et le prix, absolument exorbitant )

Il avait fallu qu'il choisisse ce chaudron là évidement !

Le moldu se mit à courir, portant son bouclier de fonte improvisé comme la tortue sa carapace.

Non non et non ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas !

Je perdais mon sang froid.

Inadmissible qu'un miteux moldu me fasse perdre mon temps de la sorte !

Je me mettais à sa poursuite, tentant encore quelques sorts que le chaudron renvoya.

Pas sur moi heureusement. Une jeune fille et un gobelin en firent les frais. Mais peu importe.

Mais c'était qu'il courrait vite avec son chargement. La peur donnait des ailes.

Je ne me décourageais pas. Je visais, la tête, les oreilles, bref tout ce qui dépassait un tant soit peu.

La fonte était parcourue d'étincelles multicolore sous les explosions répétées de mes sortilèges mais le champs d'action protecteur de la marmite semblait légèrement plus étendu que sa seule surface métallique.

J'étais convaincu de lui avoir touché une oreille, un talon et le sommet de son crâne une bonne demi douzaine de fois. Au bas mot.

Changement de stratégie.

Hummm raté aussi. Sortilèges d'attraction et de lévitation inefficaces...

Et je le voyais là, qui se dandinait avec sa marmite sur le dos. Qui me narguait. Saleté.

J'avais du mal à le rattraper à cause du monde.

Je n'allais pas me faire avoir ! Je me refusais à être battu et distancé par un minable dans son genre.

Refus épidermique. Jamais !

En désespoir de cause j'expédiai un Confrigo rageur, et ce, malgré les avertissements de Mycroft.

Mais je n'avais qu'une envie : faire exploser ce foutu chaudron et ce foutu moldu par la même occasion.

Et qu'ils grillent bien avant de se faire démembrer par l'explosion. Enfin pour le moldu.

Le trait rouge rebondit avec un clang sonore. Il ricocha sur la vitrine d' « Eelyops, Au royaume du hibou » avant de réduire en cendres une valise dont la propriétaire poussa un hurlement strident, la poignée calcinée toujours dans la main, la valise n'étant plus de ce monde.

Voilà qui me donnait une idée.

Je lançai un petit sort de lévitation sur les gens qui sortaient des divers magasins.

Enfin par sur les gens, mais sur les objets qu'ils portaient.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir et de sortir leurs baguettes. Il faut dire que les vols à l'arrachée étaient plutôt rare de ce côté de Londres.

Je me retrouvai donc avec une grande poche pleine de livres, un assortiment de cinq glaces et un hibou... bof...mais mieux que rien.

Les propriétaires des biens me foncèrent dessus, baguettes magiques en main.

Aussitôt j'expédiai mon butin avec force sur l'homme au chaudron.

Le hibou dans sa cage ulula plaintivement en s'envolant vers le chaudron, au dernier moment je le déviai tout de même et le laissai flotter quelques mètres plus loin.

Il continua de ululer à tout va, les yeux ex-orbitaient comme s'il avait vu sa dernière heure arriver à grande vitesse. Ce qui était le cas.

Le reste des projectiles percuta le chaudron. Le moldu vacilla mais ne tomba pas.

Mais comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plutôt ! Je devenais stupide...

Un léger Defodio et hop, il trébucha dans le trou que je venais de creuser avec le sort de terrassement.

Il s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol. Incapable de se relever à cause du poids de la fonte sur son dos.

Bref. Fait comme un rat et servit sur un plateau d'argent.

J'accélérai ma course pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Nos yeux se croisèrent encore.

Si je pouvais le faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances sous le feu colérique de mon regard noir ….

Mais bien sûr, cela n'arriverait pas.

Je me contentai donc de le trucider de mes iris arctiques en disant sombrement :

« Je te tiens enfin, tu vas regretter de m'avoir fait courir... »

Il était cloué sous le chaudron, incapable de s'en défaire malgré ses efforts.

Je m'approchais plus lentement, savourant le goût délicieux de ma victoire.

Des étincelles bleues et dorées se mirent soudain à courir sur sa peau, formant une aura étincelante.

Comme tout à l'heure.

« Non ! Pas cette fois ! Je t'interdis de disparaître ! »

Je tendis la main vers lui, me précipitant en avant.

Je réitérai l'injonction : « Bouges pas ! »

Mes iris aimantant les siennes. Leur interdisant de bouger. Tentant de les retenir. Pendant un instant.

Allez allez quelques centimètres...

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose.

Ma main à un cheveux de son épaule...

Trop tard.

Il disparut.

Mes doigts se refermèrent sur du vide. De l'air.

Je hurlai de colère.

Sur le sol il n'y avait plus que la carcasse du chaudron. Dégoulinante de crème glacée en train de fondre.

Fondre comme ma patience. A toute vitesse.

* * *

Je me sentais en rage contre le monde entier.

Anderson. Mycroft. Tous. Et surtout le moldu.

J 'allais bien finir par l'avoir ce blond ridicule.

La course poursuite ne m'amusait plus. Je voulais l'attraper. Le coincer.

Et le livrer à Mycroft pour ne plus jamais entendre parler de cette histoire.

La fureur qui m'habitait tourbillonnait comme une tornade.

Une tornade noire.

Cette rage dévastatrice je la sentais suinter de tous les pores de ma peau et roulait dans mes yeux comme gronde l'orage.

Une aura nébuleuse et glaciale. Lourde et pesante. Écrasante.

Oui, ce moldu sans intérêt je voulais l'écraser. Le broyer entre les anneaux impitoyable de ma colère.

Je transplanai à l'endroit où je détectais une grande concentration magique, semblable à celle qui m'avait conduite au Chemin de Traverse.

Je l'aurais cette fois. Ou je ne m'appelais pas Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Quand le monde cessa de tourner et que l'habituelle sensation de passer sous un rouleau compresseur disparut, je me retrouvais dans une salle de bain.

Vide.

Je tirai avec brusquerie le rideau de douche. Au cas où. Mais personne.

Je marmonnai un Homenum revelio. Il y avait bien des gens dans la maison, dans le salon.

Trois personnes. Mais je fouillai quand même l'étage, la fleur pouvait avoir des effets inattendus.

Les deux chambres étaient meublées dans un style vieillot, la deuxième était une chambre d'amis de toute évidence.

C'était un couple qui vivait là, 60- 65 ans environ. Pas des sorciers.

Je vérifiai même les toilettes, histoire de ne rien laisser au hasard.

Bon, premier étage, fait.

A priori le moldu était donc bien au salon.

Je descendis souplement les marches de l'escalier. Sans un bruit.

Je me coulais discrètement derrière l'embrasure de la porte du salon. J'entendais des sons de conversation à travers la vitre. Mais le verre était déformant, je ne voyais rien.

J'entrouvris le battant de quelques centimètres.

Les occupants des lieux étaient sur deux fauteuils. Tétanisés.

Je ne voyais que le dos du moldu qui m'intéressait.

Il était lancé dans un grand discours bafouillant, visant à rassurer le couple au bord de la crise cardiaque.

« Je vous jure, cela peut vous semblez dur à croire, mais je me téléporte partout depuis des heures et je suis poursuivi par un sorcier psychopathe. …..Allons madame arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, je suis aussi terrifié que vous. …..C'est dingue je sais, complètement fou. Oh et à propos je vous promets je ne suis pas échappé d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Je ne sais pas comment mais j'ai atterris dans un monde magique avec des baguettes et des chapeaux pointus partout. Et des hiboux. Des tonnes de hiboux. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais un sorcier fou furieux est à mes trousses et …..monsieur je pense que votre femme va tomber dans les pommes. Mais enfin vous avez vu non, je viens d'apparaître sous vous yeux. Vous n'êtes pas fous. Et moi non plus alors – Monsieur ?...qu'est ce que vous …. ? Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Rangez ce fusil ! Je ne suis pas un voleur ou - »

Le mari brandit le dit fusil sous le nez de l'homme blond qui n'ajouta rien. Bizarrement.

« Margaret ! Appelles la police ! Je tiens ce petit voyou en respect ! Alors il veut quoi hein ? L'argenterie de tata Yvonne ? L'écran plat ? Ou pire encore ! Il veut nous voler Kiki » Il chargea fusil d'un air menaçant.

Sa femme intervint, en pleine hystérie : « Noooon pas Kiki ! Prenez tout. Touuut ! Mais pas mon Kiki d'amour ! »

« Mais je vous dis que je ne suis pas un vol- »

« Pas un mot ou je vous colle du plomb entre les deux yeux. Vous ne toucherez pas à Kiki avec vos sales pattes.»

Je me décidais d'intervenir.

J'ouvris la porte, le moldu blond se retourna et pâlit instantanément. Je braquai ma baguette sur lui.

« Cette conversation est très amusante, je m'en veux presque d'intervenir. Mais je ne peux pas vous laissez appeler qui que ce soit. »

Je stupéfixiai le couple en un tour de main.

Puis je me rapprochai de l'objet de mes malheurs qui n'osait pas bouger devant la menace de ma baguette pointée sur lui.

Je m'arrêtai à quelques enjambées avant de lâcher d'un ton polaire :

« Vous êtes lamentable en discours rassurants vous. »

Il était mort de peur mais il me répondit.

Ce que j'admirai un tout petit peu, dans une minuscule parcelle au fin fond de mon cerveau.

« Vous auriez fait comment à ma place ? »

« Assommés c'est plus rapide et moins ennuyant. Si vous vous transplanez encore je vous torture lentement jusqu'à ce que la mort devienne une délivrance. Et je suis très inventif. »

Je positionnai ma baguette tout près de sa gorge.

« Au moindre faux pas... »

Je laissai ma phrase en suspend, les étincelles que crachaient ma baguette étaient assez explicites.

« Assez parlé pour ne rien dire. »

Je le plaquai contre le mur.

« Pourquoi avez-vous volé cette fleur magique au Ministère ? Pour le compte de qui ? Où l'avez- vous mise ? Répondez ! »

Il m'adressa un regard ahuri.

« Mais je...je...vous êtes fatiguant avec ça ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous dire que je n'ai rien volé ! »

« Vous pouvez le dire tant que vous voulez. J'ai des preuves. Vous avouez ? »

« Avouez quoi ? »

Je soupirai d'agacement. Les traits rigides et froids comme ceux d'une statue.

« Si vous bougez le moindre muscle, je vous fais fusionner avec Kiki. Vu ? »

Pur bluff. Il me faudrait une potion pour ça (dont les effets avaient beaucoup de chance d'être permanents mais détail que tout ceci). Mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir.

A ce moment un petit jappement nous parvint de la porte d'entrée.

Il ouvrit la bouche, je devançai la question.

« C'est un caniche. Vous voulez passer le restant votre vie dans le corps d'un caniche souffrant d'arthrite, de sur poids et d'une perte de poils ? ! Alors pas un geste ! »

Je me rapprochai encore de lui, le coinçant fermement entre le mur et moi.

Je posai ma main sur une de ses épaules pour le maintenir en place et de mon autre main j'ouvris son manteau.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous - ? »

« La ferme. Fouille. »

Je palpai son torse avec minutie, remarquant que le pull hideux qui le recouvrait ne rendait pas justice au corps qui se trouvait dessous. La respiration du blondinet caressait ma nuque.

Il ne cessait de gigoter, mal à l'aise. Je posai mon bras en travers de ses clavicules et le plaquai brusquement au mur pour qu'il cesse de se tortiller.

Je tâtonnai le torse, suivant la ligne des côtes.

Ma main souligna la cambrure du dos, coulant sur le ventre ferme.

Je passai à l'exploration de sa taille et glissais ensuite mes doigts sur les courbes de ses hanches avant de m'interrompre en grondant avec agacement.

« Vous voulez bien arrêter deux minutes de me souffler dans le cou ? Et cessez de bouger !»

Il serra les lèvres.

Je descendais encore ma main, passant ses reins.

Mon objectif : les poches sur l'arrière de son jean.

Il remuait de plus en plus, je commençais à avoir de mal à le maîtriser.

Je vérifiai néanmoins si le galbe arrondit de ses fesses n'était pas altéré.

Il me releva brusquement en m'attrapant par le col et m'expédia son poing dans le nez.

Des éclats de lumière dansèrent devant mes yeux, la douleur explosa aussitôt.

Je portai une main à mon nez. Du sang coulait sur mes doigts.

Le moldu voulu profiter de la distraction pour se défaire mais je l'en empêchai avec colère.

Je l'écrasai durement contre le mur. Je m'écartai ensuite, la baguette de nouveau pointée sur sa poitrine. Il le paierait cher.

Je le dominai de toute ma hauteur. La colère pulsait de sa démoniaque noirceur dans mon corps.

Je le foudroyai de mon regard le plus tranchant et le plus sombre.

Une lame nocturne.

Mais Mycroft ne voulait pas que je l'abîme. Mon nez douloureux en rêverait pourtant.

Je me contenais tant bien que mal. Mal surtout mais je ne lui jetais aucun maléfice.

Une lueur bleue filtra autour du moldu mais mourut aussitôt. Je le raillai ironiquement :

« Oh on a plus de jus. Quel dommage. Vous êtes un crétin, comme si j'allais vous violer. C'était une fouille. Déshabillez vous. »

Il s'étrangla.

« Pardon ? »

Je répétai, menaçant, en articulant soigneusement.

« J'ai dis. Déshabillez vous. Sinon je vous déshabille moi même. »

Il s'exécuta sous la menace des étincelles qui s'échappait toujours de ma baguette magique.

Pendant ce temps je fouillais les poches de son manteau.

Deux boutons, un bonbon, un élastique, un stylo, un trombone et un paquet de mouchoirs.

Rien d'intéressant.

Je regardais le moldu maintenant en boxer.

Il avait la peau bronzé et était effectivement plus musclé qu'il n'y paraissait sous cette horreur en laine. C'était un ancien soldat selon moi, donc pas surprenant.

« Vous voyez, je n'ai aucune fleur sur moi. »

« Vos vêtement sont recouverts de pollen bleu. »

Je les lui jetais et il se revêtit.

Dès qu'il fut prêt je le ligotai avec un Incarcerem. Puis comme j'étais mesquin et que j'avais mal au nez, j'ensorcelai le tapis pour qu'il s'enroule autour de lui. Très serré.

J'avais une petite vengeance.

« Paaarfait. Comme ça vous ne pouvez plus vous enfuir. »

Coincé dans son emballage à motifs, il m'adressa un regard noir que j'ignorai superbement.

Je contemplai mon œuvre avec satisfaction et transplanai pour aller livrer à Mycroft le moldu soigneusement enroulé dans son tapis tel un rouleau de printemps.

Dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie, je le fis flotter jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Une sorcière m'adressa la parole à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

« Vous avez enroulé ce pauvre homme dans un tapis ? »

Je répliquai acidement.

« Oui c'est un criminel. »

« Mais...c'est un peu... »

« Un peu quoi ? C'est un personnage douteux. »

Le personnage douteux en question protesta mais l'étoffe étouffait ses paroles. Dieu merci.

J'ouvris à la volée la porte du bureau de mon frère dans l'intention de me plaindre à grands cris rageurs mais il n'y était pas.

Je râlai.

« Et voilà ! Je ramène enfin son moldu qui est d'une importance capitale pour le Ministère et blabla Je n'ai même pas pu me passer les nerfs sur ce crétin de blond et _lui_ il n'est même pas là. Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer. »

Je claquai la porte, agressant Anthéa qui passait par là en aboyant férocement à son encontre :

« Mycroft est parti promener ses poignées d'amour dans quel secteur encore ? Pour une fois qu'il fait de l'exercice il avait fallu que ce soit aujourd'hui. »

**POV John**

Encore surélevé dans les airs, enroulé comme une crêpe dans ce tapis immonde, j'essayais de me défaire de mes liens, en gigotant dans tout les sens.

Je poussais des grognements de mécontentement qui étaient étouffés dans l'épaisseur du tapis.

Ce qui fit sourire mon kidnappeur, qui laissa me dépatouiller tant bien que mal.

Au bout d'un moment il commençait à s'ennuyer, et décida de me dérouler.

Sauf que j'étais en lévitation, et lorsque qu'il me libéra je m'écrasai lamentablement au sol.

Je tombai à plat ventre, le nez endolori et écrasé contre le parquet.

Je tâtonnai mes doigt le sol, hors de moi.

Un monstre ce type, un dragon dangereux pour toute une civilisation, même pour le monde magique.

« Je vous déteste » crachai-je en tournant la tête vers lui, croisant ses chaussures dans mon champ de vision.

« Quel joie ! Moi aussi rassurez vous. Maintenant levez vous. »

J'obéis en rechignant, je m'époussetai rapidement essayant de récupérer un semblant d'allure.

« Ça ne sert à rien, vous êtes toujours aussi crasseux. Maintenant ramenez-vous et en silence cette fois ci. »

Me remémorant les tortures qu'il m'avait fait subir, j'acquiesçai en le suivant dans les grands couloirs du Ministère.

J'étais épuisé, à bout de souffle.

Et il avait de grandes jambes et avançait à vive allure.

Il semblait sûr de lui dans les couloirs, connaissant l'endroit comme sa poche.

Il ne fit pas attention aux remarques que certains sorciers lui adressaient quand il les bousculait sans s'excuser.

Quel sale type.

Nous entrons dans une salle, une sorte de laboratoire du futur, où fioles et béchers volaient dans les airs. Des louches en bois mélangeaient seules les mixtures aux couleurs étranges, verdâtres comme dans les films de sorcières.

Des bocaux exposés sur de grandes étagères en bois.

Dedans on y trouvait des choses vraiment bizarres...

Des yeux, des doigts, des animaux dé-séchés, des herbes aux couleurs étranges.

Des frissons me parcoururent tout le corps, j'en avais la chair de poule.

J'eus même des nausées, me sentant étrangement mal.

« Mycroft » beugla Sherlock Holmes en se dirigeant vers un homme en combinaison orange atrocement moulante, tel un astronaute.

Il se tourna vers nous, son casque énorme avait l'allure d' un aquarium.

Le reflet donnait l'impression qu'il avait des joues de hamster obèse et ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'un hareng frit.

Il retira son masque, le posant sur la table.

« Mais quel accoutrement grotesque Mycroft, je t'ai ramené le moldu. »

« Ah oui _ton_ moldu exactement. »

« Quoi comment ça ? Je n'appartiens à personne » m'exclamai-je en serrant les poings

« Taisez vous. » siffla le brun en me foudroyant du regard.

Je me fis encore plus petit, enfonçant ma tête dans mes épaules. Il me faisait peur en fait.

« Je l'ai fouillé, ce qui m'a valut un coup de poing dans le nez, mais il n'a rien sur lui, sauf du pollen bleu. »

« C'est étrange, tu es sûr de bien avoir regardé ? »

« Oui je me suis retrouvé en caleçon chez de pauvres vieux accros à leur caniche ! »

« Silence !» S'étrangla mon kidnappeur.

Je poussai un grognement.

« Sherlock tu pourrais être plus poli. »

« Pas besoin de l'être avec des êtres inutiles. Et puis on se fiche de la politesse. Elle ne sert qu'à enchaîner les mots. »

Le dit Mycroft fronça les sourcils, en poussant un long soupir de mécontentement.

« Tu es sûr qu'il ne sait rien. »

« Nous n'avons qu'à le torturer, il parlera. »

« Sherlock je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec tes bêtises, devrai-je te rappeler que Moriarty représente une réelle menace pour le département et tu as aussi laissé un criminel dans la nature. »

Je coupais la parole au brun en m'interposant :

« Qui est ce Moriarty, est ce que je risque quelque chose ? »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers moi, surpris et furieux.

« On ne vous a pas sonné, crétin. »

« Arrêtez avec vos propos grossiers Monsieur Holmes, si je suis ici c'est par votre faute ! »

« Ha ! J'aurais tout entendu ! Mycroft tu vois bien qu'il ne regarde pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, je vais lui effacer la mémoire et le renvoyer chez lui. »

« Non j'ai une meilleure idée, effaces donc les éléments peu importants qui ont dû le marquer en arrivant ici. Le souvenir de la fleur lui reviendra. »

« Mais je ne suis pas un rat de laboratoire. »

« Tss tss silence » railla Sherlock en grinçant des dents.

Des salauds. Des fous. Pire que dans mes rêves les plus déments.

Je marchai à reculons jusqu'à me retrouver coincé contre un mur de pierre.

Mon kidnappeur s'approcha avec un sourire carnassier, me pointa avec sa baguette.

Il posa une main à côté de ma tête, l'autre tenant fermement sa baguette appuyée sur mon front.

« Oubliettes ! »

Le sort était puissant, mes yeux se retournèrent, des nausées affreuses me prirent.

Je m'agrippai involontairement au bras du sorcier.

Je me sentais vide.

Vide comme jamais.

Je me revoyais dans le loft de la matinée.

Mes clients qui discutaient avec moi.

La brique cassée.

Puis plus rien.

Le vide total.

Comme si j'avais tout oublié.

Puis je sentis une chaleur intense en moi.

Je vis une douce lueur bleue.

Mais j'étais le seul à la voir, comme une illusion de mon pauvre cerveau surmené.

Les yeux dans le vide.

Puis je revis la scène de la cheminée qui nous avait avalé.

Mon arrivée ici. La femme en violet. Les hommes en costard. Les journaux vivants.

Je haletais, souffrant mentalement.

Je tenais ma tête entre mes mains, voulant hurler.

« Mycroft ça ne marche pas. »

Il recommença encore et encore.

Ses sorts étaient incessants car dès que j'oubliais, la lueur bleu scintillait dans mes pupilles et je me souvenais de plus en plus.

De chaque détail. De traits de visages. De formes sur les murs. D'odeurs.

Sherlock Holmes m'envoya un énième sort.

Je remontais plus loin dans le temps.

A l'armée.

A l'école.

Des souvenirs que j'avais terré au fond de moi refaisaient surface.

J'avais envie de hurler.

Et Sherlock Holmes ne cessait pas ses tours de magie, sans aucune pause.

Je hurlai à pleins poumons.

« Stop ! Stop ! Arrêtez ! Pitié stop ! »

Je tremblotais, mon cœur allait imploser, mes muscles tressautaient. Ma gorge se resserra, mon estomac se noua, ma respiration était saccadée et j'avais le souffle court.

« Sherlock ! Qu'est ce que tu as fais! » s'inquiéta l'autre homme.

« Je n'ai fait que lui envoyer des sorts d'amnésie. Rien de bien méchant. »

« Non mais regardes le. Tu lui as envoyé tant de sorts qu'il a dû en oublier jusqu'à son nom ! Quand accepteras tu tes échecs ? »

« Il va bien Mycroft, il semblerait d'une force magique l'empêche d'oublier. La fleur sans doute. Mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé pourtant.»

L'homme en combinaison horriblement près du corps s'avança vers moi.

Tapotant gentiment mes joues, pour me garder parmi eux.

En effet je commençais à m'évanouir.

« Comment vous appelez vous ? »

« John...John Hamish Watson »

« John... Regardez moi »

Je dus me faire violence pour l'observer. Et pas seulement à cause du orange criard de son costume.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Mal... très mal »

Il grimaça et m'aida à me tenir debout correctement.

Je me sentais affreusement faible.

« Sherlock je vais lui préparer une potion, ramènes le dans mon bureau. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Sherlock je suis ton grand frère avant d'être ton supérieur alors obéis moi. »

« Mais il n'a rien. »

« Sherlock ! »

Il râla, et me tira par le bras pour me faire sortir du laboratoire.

Je bougonnai, en essayant de ralentir la marche.

« Sherlock s'il vous plait... »

« Oh la ferme ! »

Je m'écroulai à genoux en plein milieu du couloir.

Je respirais difficilement, me tenant le ventre, j'avais un point douloureux.

« Debout. »

« Peux pas. » me plaignis-je, endoloris de partout.

« Debout j'ai dis ! »

« Non ! »

Il me tira par la manche craquant les mailles de mon pull et il me remit sur pied, me forçant à avancer. La baguette pointée dans le dos. En guise de menace.

Je ne fis que quelque pas avant de m'effondrer de nouveau.

« Mais vous le faites exprès, levez vous »

« Ne voyez vous pas qu'il n'a plus de force » brailla une sorcière en passant dans le couloir.

Sherlock lui envoya son regard le plus noir.

Et moi un appel au secours.

Il me fixa longuement, je pus scruter distinctement ses pupilles claires.

Il plaça une main dans mon dos et l'autre derrière mes genoux, me soulevant délicatement.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire, et son regard furieux me fit comprendre que je n'avais rien à ajouter non plus.

Le sorcier fou était en train de me porter, et ne semblait pas s'en plaindre.

Moi non plus à vrai dire.

Je pouvais me reposer un peu.

Mais il me menaça des pires tortures dès que je fermais les yeux.

« Ne vous endormez pas, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait vous arriver. »

Il semblait bien-veillant malgré la pointe de méchanceté de sa phrase.

J'essayais donc de rester éveillé observant mon agresseur.

Son cou était dévoilé par sa chemise.

Et une peau très pâle.

« J'ai dis de ne pas fermer les yeux, pas de me reluquer comme ça. » grogna Sherlock en sentant mon regard sur sa gorge.

Je rougis, embarrassé, détournant la tête.

Il me reposa à terre quand nous arrivions dans le bureau de ce Mycroft, c'était donc son grand frère. Les choses étaient assez compliquées en fait.

Son grand frère arriva deux minutes plus tard, un boisson bleuâtre dans les mains qu'il me tendit.

« Buvez ça »

J'observai sceptiquement le liquide, et le goutta du bout des lèvres.

C'était amer, quelle horreur.

Je grimaçai en avalant ma salive.

« Vous devez tout boire. »

J'obéis me pinçant le nez pour ne pas sentir l'odeur nauséabonde. Les deux frère me fixèrent bizarrement.

« Attitudes étranges de moldu » commenta Sherlock en prenant place sur le bureau.

« Sherlock veux tu retirer ton postérieur de mon bureau ? »

« Oh je ne vais pas l'abîmer ton bureau chéri.»

« Tu as fais assez de bêtises pour aujourd'hui alors évites de me provoquer. »

Le plus jeune sourit et prit son air le plus hautain en s'asseyant plus confortablement encore sur le meuble.

« Sherlock ! »

« Bon commençons l'interrogatoire, il va bien finir par avouer.»

« _Il _a un nom » Protestai-je

« John » Railla-t-il en sortant sa baguette « Maintenant vous allez nous expliquer ce que vous avez fait depuis votre arrivée. »

Je roulai des yeux en inspirant pour commencer mon long récit :

« Je suis arrivé dans une grande allée pleines de cheminées, un homme au nez crochu m'a averti de ne pas les utiliser. »

« Anderson ! Le salaud il vous avez vu ! Il va m'entendre ce sorcier de - »

« Sherlock! Un peu de tenue je te prie ! Continuez John. »

Je me tournai vers le plus jeune.

« J'ai croisé plusieurs personnes, je vous ai vu dans le journal j'ai pensé que si je vous trouvais, vous seriez la solution à mes problèmes. Mais je vous ai confondu avec votre frère aîné, je me suis donc dirigé vers le département des mystères »

« Bravo Mycroft, quelle surveillance efficace. Moriarty a raison, on entre comme dans un moulin dans ce fichu Ministère. »

« Laisses le finir Sherly. »

Le brun se brusqua mais son frère le menaça de sa baguette.

« Continuez. »

« Je suis passé dans une grande salle ronde, j'ai pris une porte au hasard, je suis rentré dans une salle très sombre avec un rideaux mouvant. »

« La salle de la Mort. »

Je ne m'attardais pas sur les détails de mes visions, ne trouvant pas ça très important.

« Et ensuite une salle avec des horloges et un oiseau qui montait en grandissant »

« La salle du temps. »

« Et finalement la salle botanique, où quelqu'un m'ordonna de déposer un pot de fleur dans la section huit. »

« Mycroft tu as un personnel absolument magnifique ! Tous des incompétents ! »

«Ne prêtez pas attention aux remarques désobligeantes de mon petit frère obtus, poursuivez s'il vous plait. »

« J'ai croisé un chat, oh celui là ! » dis je en pointant le tas de poil roulé en boule sur le canapé.

« Ah oui le paillasson graisseux ... »

« Et il m'a griffé... »

Je ne parlai pas non plus du trombone, un détail trivial parmi tant d'autres.

« Et quand je suis arrivé dans la salle, j'ai vu une plante carnivore, j'ai eu peur et je me suis téléporté jusque dans l'allée des Embrumes, et vous m'avez pourchassé. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Et récemment vous avez utilisés des sorts d'oubli sur moi qui n'ont pas semblé marcher. »

« perspicace le moldu sans cervelle. »

Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et vous m'avez porté jusqu'ici »

J'aurai dû me taire, car par pur réflexe il m'envoya un nouveau sort d'oubliettes.

Il venait du cœur celui là car il me propulsa par terre.

Comme tout à l'heure j'oubliais puis me souvins de nouveau de chaque sensation.

Je me relevai difficilement.

Me tenant le ventre.

Ce coup là avait été fatal.

Je les entendais se disputer.

Mais les bruits de la conversation étaient assourdis.

Je percevais d'une oreille les menaces de Sherlock.

« Je vais lui faire avaler un peu de cette nouvelle potion qui liquéfie la chair. Goutte par goutte. Et quand il sera à l'agonie je l'achèverais avec plaisir. »

« Sherlock voyons il ne voulait pas faire mal, tu ne sais vraiment pas te comporter avec les gens. »

Je me pliais en deux. Sous mes yeux se déroulait une scène de guerre.

Je sentais la douleur s'emparer de ma poitrine.

Les nausées revinrent.

Je sentais l'odeur du sang m'accaparer les narines.

La douleur d'une balle dans la jambe.

Du sang, de la cervelle qui explosait devant mes yeux.

Le ciel était rouge.

Il n'y avait ni nuit, ni jour.

Jamais je ne pensais pouvoir m'en souvenir aussi bien.

« John vous allez bien ? » Me demanda Mycroft « Je pense que vous allez rester dans le monde magique quelques temps, vous vous en sentez capable ? Je ne peux pas vous renvoyer chez vous, vous êtes un danger pour toute la communauté magique. »

Mon dieu, je voulais rentrer chez moi.

Je me tenais la poitrine, perdant l'équilibre, je m'évanouissais. Me souvenant juste que mon corps était tombé sur le côté.

* * *

**Normalement ce chapitre devait être plus long mais vu la taille qu'il avait déjà Ryou et moi avons préféré le couper ici. **

**Nous feriez vous l'honneur de nous accorder une review ?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir à vous, nous sommes dans les temps cette semaine ^^  
**

**Nous vous laissons donc lire ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Il est un peu moins agité que celui d'avant  
**

**Et voici les réponses pour les reviews des non inscrits pour le chapitre précédent:  
**

**caradya:** _Oui c'est un monde de fous mais nous assumons totalement ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

**elrick 363: **_Que de compliments ! Nous sommes très flattées par ton enthousiasme et nous espérons que tu aimeras la suite tout autant (et avec encore plein de majuscules *w*), c'est ta review qui est magnifique !**  
**_

**Bulle: **_Alors je vais essayer de ne pas trop m'étendre (mais ça va être dur vu la longueur de ton commentaire, mais Ryou et moi adorons les reviews pavés xd). Tout d'abord merci autant pour les compliments que les critiques. Nous sommes heureuses que tu trouves que la réappropriation et l'adaptation dans le monde d'Harry Potter tient la route, c'est bien sûr la plus grosse difficulté de concilier les deux en (essayant) de ne pas trop les défigurer ni l'un ni l'autre et si tu aimes, c'est vraiment génial ;) En ce qui concerne les personnages, Anderson se doit d'être détestable et Mycroft gentleman !Évidement x)_

_Le secret de la Fleur ne va pas être révélé tout de suite tu te doutes bien ^^ jusqu'à la fin elle surprendra ^^_

_Le passage des sortilèges d'amnésie est signé par Ryokushokumaru, tout le mérite de la "mise en scène" lui revient donc et elle est tout à fait ravie que tu trouves l'idée très bonne ! Elle en doutait et donc merci !_

_Pour les fautes alors je dois dire que c'est tout à fait ma faute pour le coup xd C'est moi qui corrige les chapitres et comme j'ai toujours du mal à savoir entre la première personne du passé simple et de l'imparfait laquelle choisir (pas les autres personnes heureusement) j'avais tout mis à l'imparfait dans le doute._  
_Mais j'ai fais un effort pour ce chapitre (n'aimant pas plus les fautes que toi), j'espère que je n'ai pas fait plus de mal que de bien. Enfin tu me diras ^^ et je vais enlever tous les petits verbes au présent que j'ai loupé en corrigeant xd_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review élogieuse ! (et je me suis étalée en répondant évidement xd)_

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

**Tasses de thé et chaleureuse logeuse  
**

**-/-  
**

**POV Sherlock**

Le moldu s'effondra brusquement sur le sol.

Il avait perdu connaissance ce qui m'attira un regard exaspéré de Mycroft.

Je vérifiai son pouls. Les pulsations résonnaient contre mon pouce. Il battait régulièrement.

« Ne me regardes pas comme ça, My. Il va bien. Il n'a pas tenu le choc c'est tout. »

« Et nous pourrions nous demander le pourquoi de la chose ? »

Je grognai.

« Tu es trop impulsif, petit frère. Mais je vais t'aider à mieux contrôler ce trait de ton caractère. Tu vas peut être même apprécier ce pauvre John qui sait ? »

J'avais peur de comprendre.

« Il va loger chez toi jusqu'à ce que la Fleur de Feu soit localisée. Peut être seras-tu plus conciliant avec tes semblables. »

Le hurlement de protestation que je poussai ne réveilla pas le moldu. Dommage.

* * *

J'ouvris d'un coup de pied rageur la porte du 221 B Baker Street, John Watson dans les bras.

J'allais devoir me le coltiner pendant une période indéterminée.

Mais pourquoi avais-je sauté dans cette fichue cheminée ? Pourquoi ?

En plus il commençait à peser.

Je le posai sans le moindre ménagement sur le canapé. Il avait l'évanouissement lourd.

Mais tant mieux. Moins il parlerait mieux je me porterais.

Tiens je lui ferais peut être avaler une potion de sommeil s'il devenait trop encombrant.

Une voix grinça dans le silence.

« Hé bien hé bien que nous ramènes-tu là, Sherlock ? Encore un cadavre de la morgue de Saint Mangouste ? »

« Allons tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas bleu et qu'il ne présente aucune rigidité cadavérique. »

« Et il respire en plus ! Tu as rapporté quelqu'un de vivant ? C'est presque une première. »

« Oh la ferme Phil. »

« Et pourquoi il est là ? Tu l'as assommé ? »

« On peut dire ça oui. C'est un moldu. »

« Oh oui je vois alors, norm- C'est un quoi ? »

Je grimaçai.

« Un moldu. »

Phil ricana, ses dents claquaient les unes avec les autres dans son fou rire.

« Un moldu...Sherlock amène un moldu sur son canapé ! Ah non c'est trop ! C'est un canular c'est ça ?! Dis moi la vérité suis-je devenu fou ? »

Je lui adressai un regard lourd de menace.

« Ta folie ne fait aucune certitude et ce même de ton vivant, face de mort. »

« Hé je suis peut être mort mais pas sourd, gamin !»

« D'où la pertinence de ce qualificatif. »

« Sérieusement Sherlock...tu comptes faire quoi avec ton moldu ? » Phil sourit d'un air crapuleux avant de reprendre :« Et si on le dépouillait ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel pour répondre d'une voix tranchante.

« Ce n'est pas _mon _moldu ! Vous êtes fatiguant à tous dire ça. J'aurais _adoré_ l'abandonner dans une ruelle sombre mais il est là à cause de Mycroft. »

Je mis un point final à la conversation en m'installant sur un fauteuil, avec un grimoire traitant de l'utilisation de contre maléfices sur les genoux.

Je n'avais lu que deux pages et demi que John Watson se mit à gémir faiblement.

Je n'y prêtai pas attention.

Il se tortillait. Se tordait. Une expression paniquée sur le visage.

Il marmonnait des propos inintelligibles.

Phil chuchota d'une voix sifflante

« Sherlyyyy... »

Le moldu gémit plus fort.

« Sherloooock …. »

Agacé par les deux perturbateurs, j'allai réveiller l'homme dans les vapes.

Je le secouai brutalement. Il ouvrit de grands yeux étourdis, encore hantés par l'angoisse de son cauchemar.

Il eut un mouvement de recule en me voyant.

« Vous...encore vous...Où sommes nous ? »

« Chez moi. »

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage, chassant les derniers lambeaux de noirceur de ses yeux.

« C'est bien la dernière chose que je demanderai sur mon lit de mort. »

« Si vous continuez à jacasser, il se pourrait que votre souhait soit exaucé et que cette demeure devienne votre lit de mort. »

Il se redressa sur ses coudes.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Je soupirais d'agacement.

Mais qui m'avait foutu un type aussi bouché ? Qu'il se dénonce dans la seconde et je le ferai taire à jamais.

« Laissez tomber. »

« Alors ramenez moi chez moi. »

« Impossible. »

« Pardon ? »

« Et arrêtez de me demander pardon toutes les deux secondes, lavez vous les oreilles, comme le moldu décent que vous êtes censé être. Vous n'avez pas le choix. Et moi non plus. C'est Mycroft qui a voulu me donner une « bonne leçon » en vous collant dans mes pattes. Ce qui ressemble plus à une punition très sadique de sa part, d'ailleurs... »

« Et alors ce n'est que votre frère. J'ai pu voir que vous ne lui obéissiez pas tellement...et puis zut. Je ne resterai pas ici une seconde de plus. »

Je le repoussai brutalement sur le canapé alors qu'il se levait.

« Vous n'irez nul part. C'est aussi, plus ou moins, mon supérieur hiérarchique et la deuxième personne la plus importante du pays. Donc, ça ne me réjouit pas le moins du monde mais je vais devoir vous supporter, jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve cette satanée plante en pot. »

« C'est une catastrophe ! »

« Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Pour une fois nous sommes d'accord. »

Son visage se ferma, il serra les lèvres en une expression butée.

Je sifflai avec agacement.

« Ne faîtes pas cette tête. C'est moi qui suis le plus à plaindre dans l'histoire. Obligé de supporter un ignare impotent pendant une période indéterminée. »

« Et un moldu en plus ! Ohhh tu détestes ça Sherlock. »

Le moldu se figea. Jetant un coup d'œil dans l'appartement.

« Qui a parlé ? »

« Moi ! Moi ! » S'égosilla Phil.

J'eus un sourire moqueur, le laissant chercher.

« Mais...nous ne sommes que deux ici, non ? Vous voulez me rendre fou c'est ça ? » M'accusa-t-il.

Phil râla.

« Mais il est bigleux ma parole en plus d'être inutile ! Hé ho hé ho ! Le débile ! Par ici ! »

Il ne trouvait pas de troisième personne malgré ses coups d'œils frénétiques en tout sens.

J'intervins.

« Que veux-tu Phil, il ne sait pas regarder comme presque tout le monde. Il est stupide. Aveugle et stupide. Vous ne le voyez vraiment pas ? » Demandai-je à John Watson.

« Non ! Encore un de vos petits tours vicieux ? »

« Oui Sherlock est très vicieux ! » Cria Phil.

Je me levai sans tenir compte du commentaire et me dirigeai vers la cheminée, camouflant mon sourire diabolique.

J'allais lui faire la peur de sa vie.

J'attrapai Phil entre mes deux mains et revins vers Watson.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

« C'est un …..crâne que vous avez là. Et vous allez me faire croire que c'est lui qui parle ? »

« Évidement que je parle! Moldu idiot et ignorant !» , cliqueta Phil.

Trois...Deux...Un...Choc !

Le blond ouvrit la bouche en grand. Ses yeux faillirent bondir de leurs orbites.

Jésus dans son linceul serait descendu sur terre pour l'heure du thé, il n'aurait pas affiché une expression différente.

Son visage prit une intéressante couleur crayeuse, nuancée de vert sur les pommettes.

Je jubilais. Un vrai tête d'ahuri.

« Alors on a perdu sa langue ? On est tout pantois ? Je sais je suis un spécimen unique. Pour les autographes, la file d'attente est à droite.» Ricana le crâne.

Le moldu bégayait. Apparemment plongé dans un profond effarement métaphysique.

Il articulait dans le vide. Ses mains s'agrippaient à ses genoux tremblotants.

Je me moquai « Quelle éloquence. C'est fascinant.»

Quelques paroles réussirent enfin à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres après une longue et parfaite imitation du poisson rouge (sauf en ce qui concernait la couleur.)

« C'est...c'est ….un crâne humain qui parle ! Je parle à un crâne qui parle ! Un crâne qui me parle ! Mais qu'est ce que je dis ? Je...Je... »

Il se leva brusquement en me foudroyant des yeux, élevant la voix dans son emportement.

« C'est votre faute tout ça ! D'abord les cheminées, les baguettes et maintenant ça ! Ça ! Il devrait être mort. »

Je répliquais ironiquement : « Oh mais il l'est. Et depuis des lustres. »

« Quoi ? Mais mais comment fait-il ? »

« Trop compliqué pour vous. Sachez juste que ce n'est pas une illusion de la misérable éponge trouée, malade et malmenée que vous considérez comme votre cerveau. Vous vous remettez ou je dois vous éventer ? Je vous présente Phil. »

Phil protesta en entrechoquant ses mâchoires d'un air réprobateur.

« Héééé laisses moi me présenter. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que quelqu'un est à la maison. »

Je soupirai. Et voilà, nous allions avoir droit à son petit numéro complet.

Le crâne sourit largement.

Un sourire inquiétant. Ses dents luisaient d'une lueur nacrée.

Le morceau de squelette blanchâtre dévoilait toute la morbide solitude des os dépossédés de leur chair.

Les ombres surlignaient avec force tous les contours anguleux et raides de cette parodie de visage aux arcs tranchants.

Marquant la perte de l'arrondit et de la douceur de ce qui faisait son identité autrefois.

Il ne restait plus qu'une métonymie de carcasse. Livide et pâle. Sans chair et sans substance.

De loin, semblable à tous, mais au fond semblable à personne.

Anonyme fragment d'ivoire d'une vie passée.

Vestige d'une personne oubliée depuis longtemps, perdue dans les brumes du passé et qui ne trouvera plus jamais le chemin du présent.

Car la mort avait attrapé sa vie entre ses griffes.

Le sang était venu en premier. Puis l'âme. Puis le corps.

Elle avait extirpé cette vie encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que cela. Des os.

Un semblant d'humanité qui ricanait mécaniquement. Un masque.

Pauvre pantin sans âme qui se donnait des airs terrifiants de mort vivant.

Qui riait avant de tomber en poussière. Car les vivants et les morts sont fragiles comme de la craie.

Les ténèbres qui habitaient le cœur de ses yeux caves en semblaient plus profondes encore.

Plus envahissantes. Emprisonnant l'interlocuteur téméraire dans ses tentacules occultes.

De l'encre salissant le blanc.

Du sang noir imbibant la neige.

Le vide abyssale des orbites contenaient tous les cauchemars des vivants.

Toutes leurs peurs. La peur du néant. Du noir. De l'oubli. De la solitude.

Et ces cavités creuses semblaient répéter en boucle « voilà ce que tu seras plus plus tard.

Peu importe qui tu es. Qui tu as été. Voilà ce que tu seras. Et ce que tu as toujours été. Sous la surface. Parce que les vivants naissent tous avec le visage de la mort sous la peau. Parce qu'elle fait partie de nous depuis toujours. Et parce que nous faisons tous partie d'elle. »

Je souris. Un crâne parmi des milliers d'autres.

Oui certes. Mais ce crâne là avait le sens du spectacle.

Il savait à la perfection utiliser l'angle de la lumière et jouer discrètement de ses effets. Il adorait ça.

Il sortait le grand jeu au pauvre moldu et apparemment cela marchait pas mal.

Le pouvoir de l'imagination sur un bête bout d'os moyennant un petit éclairage adéquat.

Extraordinaire.

Satisfait de voir son spectateur complètement absorbé, le crâne prit la parole avec emphase, d'une voix tonitruante aux accents tourbillonnants de solennité.

« Je me nomme Théophilibus Hildebrand Landolphe Bertinias Ranulfe Arcand, de la maison du Joyeux pruneau-riant-qui-court-en-cercle, décoré par l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe. Fils d'Eugénie Hermensende Mariotte Géralde Arcand, la célèbre faiseuse de pantalon croqueur de postérieurs, elle même issue de la Maison du Sanglant-Chapeau-à-boutons-fleuris, Hewdge de son nom de jeune fille. Je fus un temps professeur de Potions à l'École de Sorcellerie Poudelard, membre éminent du Magenmagot et élu troisième sorcier le plus sexy de l'an de grâce 1458 par l'ancêtre de Sorcière Hebdo. »

Je pouffai. Watson était perdu sous ce déluge d'informations, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Ensevelit dessous tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et sous toutes ces vraies abracadabrantesqueries.

Lancé, Théophilibus continua sous mon œil fortement amusé.

« Je fus également le crâne qui a soufflé sa réplique à ce bon vieux pote Shakespeare. « Être ou ne pas être, telle est la question »... et cetera. Oui Monsieur. Je fus ce crâne là ! Et tu n'es que de condition moldue, mon cher. Par ce fait, te voilà propulsé au bas de la pyramide hiérarchique de cet appartement. Tu devras donc me vouvoyer, obéir à mes moindres désirs et surtout m'appeler par mon nom complet. Vas-y répètes mon nom. Complet. »

« Euhhhh...Théophilius ? »

« Non ! Théophilibus Hildebrand Landolphe Bertinias Ranulfe Arcand, de la maison du Joyeux pruneau-riant-qui-court-en-cercle ! Répètes ! »

Watson déglutit avec désespoir, cherchant de mon côté un soutien que je ne lui donnerai certainement pas.

« Théophilibus-le crâne l'encouragea - Jouflus Bertinus ? De la maison du euhh... du joyeux fruit sec gambadant ? »

« Tu ne t'en sors pas si mal. Recommence ! » Ordonna le crâne en grognant.

Les autres essais ne furent pas tellement plus heureux.

« Théophilibus ...Hi...Hilebrand ….Pantouflus ? De la maison de...je sais plus. De la babouche..euh dansante ?»

Je riais sous cape, me gardant bien de l'aider.

« Théophil Bilius Île...Île de branches...Landau ….Landau russe ? Landau fusse ? »

« Théophilibus Hildebrand Landolphe ! Oui Landolphe...ensuite euh...Bertiflet? »

« La maison du Joyeux-pruneau-chantant ? »

« La maison du Gentil-pruneau- joyeux-en cercle? Non ça ne veut rien dire. »

« La maison du gai …. ?

Le crâne explosa de rire. Jouant sur la polyphonie du mot.

« Sherlock aussi. Méfies toi quand tu dormiras sur le canapé il va venir te violer sauvagement jusqu'à ce que tu cries grâce, salissant avec obscénité tous les coussins et- »

J 'attrapai ce crétin d'os d'une main et me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

« Non. Sherlock ! Pas l'évier ! Pas l'évier ! Tu sais bien que je déteste être mouillé ! Je vais mettre des heures à sécher ! Pas l'évier pitié !»

«Justement. Des heures de paix en perspective. Et tu peux dire adieu à ta crème au calcium pour garder tes petits os solides et bien blancs. »

« Nooooon pas ma crèèème. »

« Tu n'as qu'à fermer ton clapet et te contenter de n'être qu'un résidu d'être humain. »

« Et encore j'ai été soft je n'ai rien décris du tout, attends un peu que je dise avec quelle fougue dévergondée tu - »

Paf !

Je le posai sèchement dans l'évier et allumai l'eau sous les hurlement d'agonie du crâne et ses imprécations sataniques à mon encontre.

Je revins tranquillement dans le salon, concluant les essais infructueux de Watson.

« Appellez le Phil. Ces sorciers moyenâgeux avec leurs noms imagés à rallonge ! »

Une voix glougloutante protesta :

« Non ! C'est Théophilibus Hilde- »

« La ferme Phil ! Tu veux plus d'eau ? »

Je l'entendis grommeler mais il ne dit plus rien.

Je rajoutai « Phil est un peu bipolaire. Soit il parle de manière très pédante et maniérée, soit il est salace comme un nain des marais ivre. Et c'est un pervers casse pied de premier ordre. »

« J'ai entendu ! » siffla l'intéressé.

Watson ne dit rien et se rallongea sur le canapé. Fermant étroitement les yeux.

Espérant que tout cela ne soit qu'un étrange mauvais rêve sans doute.

Il articulait silencieusement le mot « Fou » plusieurs fois de suite.

Un toc toc interrompit le début de dispute avec Phil (que j'aurais gagné de toute façon).

Une chouette hulotte tapotait à la fenêtre de son bec. Je l'ouvris et décrochai le parchemin à sa patte qui me délivrait une adresse et surtout la mention terriblement excitante de « Double meurtre ».

Un vrai sourire éclaira mon visage. Le premier depuis que ce parasite blond était entré dans ma vie.

Je péchai Phil dans son évier et tournoyais avec lui dans l'appartement.

Projetant des gouttes d'eau en tous sens.

La voix saturée et brillante d'enthousiasme.

« Ohhh Phil enfin un peu d'action ! Un double meurtre ! C'est un double meurtre -comme d'autres diraient « C'est un garçon ! C'est un garçon ! »- C'est génial ! Enfin un truc intéressant ! Ah comme j'aime ces meurtriers et avec un peu de chance il y en aura un troisième et j'aurais droit à un tueur en série ! »

J'enfilai manteau et écharpe. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à John. Il semblait dormir mais je ne m'attardais pas, trop réjouis à l'idée de ce qui m'attendait.

Je lui posai tout de même un traceur magique, au cas où.

Mais à peine dix minutes plus tard je compris que j'aurais dû vérifier s'il dormait vraiment.

Le traceur m'indiqua qu'il était hors de l'appartement.

Le sale petit !

**POV John **

Haha le petit rigolo.

Il était peut-être le plus grand génie du monde, mais j'avais feint un sommeil si parfait, qu'il ne s'était pas douté une seconde de quoique ce soit.

J'étais fier de moi.

Quelle idée de rester bloqué dans un appartement d'un sorcier fou, cohabitant avec un crâne égocentrique.

Je saurai retrouver le chemin de la maison.

Je n'avais qu'à tourner dans les rues. Et suivre mon instinct. De toute façon je trouverais.

Il devait bien exister un passage entre le monde magique et le mien.

Comme dans les films.

Un mur qui pivotait, une cabine téléphonique qui se téléportait.

Je refermai délicatement la porte de l'appartement.

Regardant une dernière fois les lettres d'or. « 221B »

Je grimaçai, pourquoi avais-je subitement mal au ventre.

Ce sentiment de culpabilité qui me broyait les intestins.

Cette même impression que je ressentais, en laissant un ami sur le champ de bataille.

Mais Sherlock n'était pas mon ami. Ni même mon ennemi.

Il avait tout de même accepter de m'héberger.

Non, son frère l'avait obligé.

Lui m'aurait laissé mourir dans une ruelle.

Alors pourquoi mon cœur se serrait, alors que lui n'en avait pas.

Je poussai un grognement.

De toute façon, je n'avais rien à faire ici. Fleur ou pas.

Les mains dans les poches de mon jean poussiéreux, tripotant encore le petit trombone de ce matin.

Ce matin.

Je commençais à avoir terriblement faim.

Des crampes attaquèrent mon estomac.

Je voulais être chez moi, à dévorer des biscuits accompagnés d'une bonne tasse de thé.

Les aventures comme ça, ce n'étaient pas pour moi.

Je dévalai la rue à grandes enjambées. Ma jambe me faisant légèrement mal. Mais la douleur était supportable.

Je tournai au premier carrefour. Me pressant.

J'avais un bon pressentiment. J'allais m'en sortir. J'avais confiance en moi.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le nuage noir de poussière qui apparut soudain devant moi.

Me piquant les yeux et les narines.

De quoi pouvait t-il s'agir ?

Quand je reconnus les cheveux bruns bouclés, l'écharpe bleue et le long manteau noir, je compris aussitôt. Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel.

Espérant que le sort qu'il m'enverrait ne soit pas trop douloureux.

Curieusement il ne m'envoya aucun sort en guise de punition.

Se pinçant juste l'arrête du nez et serrant les lèvres.

Cherchait-il quelque chose de blessant à dire ?

De toute façon il n'avait pas raté son coup au ministère.

« Watson » Débuta t-il, le visage inexpressif. « Savez vous... Bien sûr que non vous êtes d'une intelligence inférieure. Tout de même, considérez que je viens de revenir sur mes pas, alors qu'un double meurtre m'attends impatiemment. »

J'allais m'interposer quand il me coupa la parole d'un geste de main.

« Je n'ai pas terminé, donc nous constatons tous les deux que je suis ici, dans la rue en face de vous. Vous qui avait tenté de vous échapper. Alors que vous savez pertinemment que je vous l'avais interdit. »

« Mais- »

« Silence. Je reprends et cessez de me couper, c'est agaçant. Maintenant que je suis venu vous récupérer, malgré l'envie irrésistible de vous ramener chez moi en vous traînant par terre, nous allons retourner au 221B comme des gens civilisés, et je retournerais sur les lieux du crime. Tout en sachant que vous m'attendrez sagement à l'appartement. »

« Plutôt mourir que de rester là bas une minute de plus ! Je ne suis pas un chien qui attend sagement son maître. J'ai trente cinq ans et je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. »

« Au moins, j'aurai essayé la diplomatie ...» parla pour lui même le sorcier, changeant brutalement de ton. Il pointa sa baguette sur mon front.

« Demi tour, tout de suite. »

Je refusai, croisant les bras, restant statique. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de me faire peur.

Mais je ne bougeai pas d'un cil.

« Vous n'utilisez pas de sort Monsieur le Magicien » me moquai-je en grinçant des dents.

Il poussa un grognement, et me chopa férocement le poignet.

Ses longs doigts glacés me tenant fermement, enfonçant ses ongles dans ma peau.

Il me tira en avant, me traînant à sa suite. J'essayais de le ralentir, mais il forçait la marche.

Rapidement nous nous retrouvions dans le hall de l'immeuble. En bas des escaliers.

Il se retourna vers moi, le regard noir de colère, me menaçant avec les étincelles de sa baguette.

« Vous... »

Je reculai, commençant à avoir peur.

Il était tout de même dangereux comme garçon.

Et je sentais que j'avais récupéré assez de force pour utiliser le pouvoir.

Du moins, un pouvoir assez bizarre.

La lueur bleue commença à recouvrir ma peau.

Je n'avais qu'à forcer pour disparaître.

Mais Holmes me plaqua violemment au mur, beuglant « Ne bouges pas ! »

Son bras écrasant mes clavicules. Je grimaçai sous la douleur.

Le mur tremblait encore sous la secousse.

Il allait parler, quand il fut coupé par une voix douce, rassurante et féminine.

« Sherlock mon garçon que faites vous donc avec ce beau jeune homme dans le couloir ? Vous avez fait vibrer les murs de tout l'immeuble. »

Le visage de mon agresseur se détendit et un sourire étrangement gentil y apparut.

« Madame Hudson, heureux de vous revoir parmi nous, mais je vous pensais en voyage loin d'ici.» Déclara le brun en se tournant vers elle, le bras toujours plaqué contre ma poitrine.

« J'ai dû revenir plus tôt que prévu mon garçon, une vilaine grippe a attaqué ma cousine, et à mon âge il est déconseillé d'approcher les personnes malades. Mais vous avez invité un beau jeune homme chez vous, vous avez enfin trouver quelqu'un moi qui commençait à désespérer... »

J'ouvris de grand yeux ébahis, essayant de me défaire de son emprise. Je n'allais pas faire croire à cette pauvre dame que j'étais l'amant de ce fou furieux.

Je protestai rageusement, mais Sherlock me bloqua encore un peu plus au mur, me soufflant à l'oreille

« Vous pourriez être plus délicat, c'est une vielle dame. »

J'aurai voulu répliquer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, j'étais affreusement et malheureusement concentré sur la main qui tenait ma taille.

Cette main froide. Froideur qui traversait les mailles de mon pull.

Mon visage prit des couleurs cramoisies.

Le salaud il le faisait exprès.

« La ferme » Crachai-je en me dégageant, mais il revint à l'attaque, ce pauvre mur commençant à prendre la forme de mon dos.

La vieille dame poussa un soupir et déclara agacée :

« Sherlock mon garçon, vous être si brutal avec ce jeune homme, ôtez vos pattes et filez. »

« Je vous préviens, il mord. »

« N'importe quoi! »

La femme attrapa ma manche alors que le cinglé relâchait la pression.

« N'hésitez pas à l'ensorceler s'il devient brutal, surtout. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, il me considérait comme un gosse chez sa nounou.

Pas le temps de se plaindre, il avait disparut se coulant derrière la porte.

Elle me tira jusque chez elle.

« Allons mon garçon, entrez il fait plus chaud que dans le hall. »

Après tout j'étais plus en sécurité avec elle, qu'avec l'autre fou.

Elle me fit pénétrer dans son appartement, celui juste au dessous.

Une douce odeur de sucre, de café, de biscuits encore chauds m'enivra les narines.

Un retour en enfance instantané.

L'envie de dévorer les gâteaux et son chocolat avec délice et repartir jouer dans les champs.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir de nouveau huit ans.

« Madame... ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez avec Sherlock. »

« Appelez moi Madame Hudson. »

« Madame Hudson, je ne suis pas en couple avec lui. »

« Vous savez les gens font ce qu'ils veulent de nos jours. »

« Mais je- »

« Un biscuit? »

Je soupirai, il n'y avait rien à faire, elle devait y croire dur comme fer.

De plus je mentais très mal, et cette fichue main sur ma taille m'avait fait rougir!

Je souris à la femme, en saisissant un biscuit. Il était encore chaud et fondait dans la bouche.

Il aurait pu être délicieux, s'il n'avait pas été à la citrouille. Grimaçant, je l'avalai d'une traite.

« Vous, vous n'aimez pas la citrouille. »

« Disons que je n'en mange pas couramment. »

« J'ai quelque chose du monde moldu, si vous voulez. »

Elle m'apporta une boite pleine de macarons. De toutes les couleurs, roses, verts, bleus.

J'en picorai quelques uns le sourire aux lèvres.

Une serviette dans sa main droite, elle s'avança pour me la tendre.

Honteux j'essuyai les miettes coincées dans mes commissures.

« Vous deviez mourir de faim. »

« Oh oui depuis mon arrivée, je n'ai rien avalé. »

« Votre monde vous manque ? »

« Comment savez vous que je suis un... moldu et puis qu'est ce que c'est au juste? »

Elle prit une grande inspiration, prenant place dans le fauteuil, croisant élégamment ses jambes habillés d'un collant en laine.

« Vous n'avez pas la carrure d'un sorcier... un moldu est un être qui ne connaît rien du monde magique, qui ne possède aucun pouvoir magique. »

« Quelqu'un de normal alors. »

« Selon votre définition du normal. »

Je me penchai en avant pour saisir une cuillère pour mélanger mon café, quand celle ci déploya deux petites ailes et s'envola dans les airs.

Elle plongea dans le café de madame Hudson.

J'avais observé la scène bouche bée, ce qui fit sourire la vieille dame.

« Ceci est ma cuillère... monsieur... je ne connais même pas votre nom »

« John Watson, madame » Répondis-je observant une autre cuillère s'envoler dans ma tasse.

Le café terminé, ce fut au tour de la cafetière de décoller, et verser son contenu dans ma tasse.

Une magie différente. Plus douce. Aussi rose que la pièce.

« Mon mari était un moldu, ces macarons sont la seules choses qu'il m'ait apporté de votre monde avant de venir vivre ici. »

« Comment est il ? »

« Mort. Un cancer l'a emporté, et aucun sort ne peut vaincre la mort. Le plus dur était certainement de le regarder périr vivant, faner et perdre toute sa joie de vie. Sa mort l'a apaisé. »

« La mort... même ici elle reste mystérieuse et indomptable. »

« Non John il y a un pouvoir encore plus fort. »

« La vie ? »

« L'amour. »

J'eus un sourire, non ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

Pas l'amour.

J'ai été de nombreuses fois amoureux, et jamais je n'ai senti ce sentiment dépasser celui de la mort.

Elle a toujours été plus forte. Plus présente, plus oppressante.

Le véritable amour, il n'existe pas, ou seulement dans les contes.

« Je ne suis pas sûr... »

« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment tomber amoureux John. Je disais la même chose avant de rencontrer mon défunt mari. »

« Et admettons que l'amour soit la force de magie la plus puissante, qu'est ce que j'en tire ? »

« Ne cherchez pas le bénéfice John, vous le saurez en tant voulu. »

Je m'enfonçai dans mon fauteuil, les bras sur les accoudoirs, presque chez moi.

Chez moi, je pourrais tomber amoureux si j'étais dans mon monde, au lieu de stagner ici à cause d'un cactus invisible.

« Il faudrait que je rentre pour trouver le véritable amour. »

« Le destin ne fait rien au hasard. »

« Madame Hudson, je ne crois pas aux choses mythologiques ou à l'astrologie. »

« Croyiez vous en la magie avant d'atterrir ici ? »

« Non pas vraiment, et je suis toujours aussi choqué. »

Je ne pouvais pas voir le monde de la même façon. J'aimais bien ce monde magique malgré tout. Il avait quelque chose d'intrigant. Ce qui devait plaire à Sherlock. Pourquoi penser à lui ?

« Vous vous y ferrez, vous pouvez apprendre des sorts. »

« Oh non ce n'est pas pour moi tout ça. » M'exclamai-je en levant les mains au ciel.

« Qu'est ce qui est pour vous Monsieur Watson ? »

« Ma vie normal, mon travail, mes aventures, mes longues soirées devant la cheminée à siroter un thé. »

« Sans imprévus. Vous êtes pourtant jeune. »

« Il ne se passe rien d'intéressant... sauf peut-être aujourd'hui c'est vrai. »

Je ne puis masquer mon sourire en repensant à la surprise que j'avais eu en voyant les cheminées, les baguettes, les sortilèges et la rencontre avec Sherlock qui avait dérapé en course poursuite.

Mon sourire se fana sur ce dernier point. Sherlock Holmes ….. un vrai monstre.

Mais au moins il ne me prenait pas en pitié. D'ailleurs prenait-il qui que ce soit en pitié ?

Il était naturel. Quoique il avait la baguette vraiment facile. Et puis il n'avait aucun tact.

Il était brusque. Froid. Il se fichait de l'impact de ce qu'il disait.

Ouais c'était ça. Il se fichait de tout. De tout et de tous. Sauf de sa petite personne.

Putain d'égoïste.

« Vous savez que Sherlock n'avait jamais ramené personne ici, avant vous. »

« Pas étonnant vu son caractère et avec le crâne excentrique. Et puis c'était une obligation de son frère. »

« Il a l'air plutôt heureux. »

« Heureux ? Il a failli m'encastrer dans le mur !» M'étonnai-je, pas vraiment sûr de parler de la même personne.

« Il est bien plus violent avec les criminels qu'il traque vous savez. »

« Je ne suis pas un criminel ! »

« Votre présence lui change. »

« Ah oui c'est sûr ! Il a une victime à torturer à chaque heure de la journée. »

J'ironisais sur la situation, j'étais devenu un jouet vivant à détruire.

Je me demandais si je ne finirais pas en nounours en peluche, et qu'il m'éventrerait me retirant toutes les plumes qui me bourraient le ventre.

Ce devait être un de ses gosses fous, toujours un ciseaux à la main prêt à tuer.

« Il ne sait pas exprimer les choses. »

« J'avais pourtant bien compris qu'il ne m'aimait pas. »

« Il a vécu des moments difficiles. »

« Moi aussi j'ai fais la guerre. »

« Alors vous devriez comprendre ses douleurs. »

« Ce mec est insensible, et sans cœur, je suis bien trop humain à côté de lui. »

« Son violon lui permet de l'être un peu. »

« Il joue ? »

« Très souvent, au cours de la nuit, cela lui permet d'exprimer tout ce qu'il ressent, et ce violon est magique. En l'écoutant on peut ressentir sa peine et même voir des illusions. »

« Un sort ? »

« Pas exactement, plutôt un enchantement. »

« Je vois.. Et donc cela le change ? »

« Si on veut. »

« Il devrait se le faire greffer à la main. » conclus-je en fermant les yeux, imaginant le sorcier un violon en main, jouer de toute son âme.

L'image me fit sourire.

Après tout, pourquoi pas, j'étais préparé au pire maintenant.

« Il a aussi sauvé des vies, de plus il arrête des tueurs. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Il a déjà risqué sa vie, il adore ça. Frôler la mort, l'adrénaline, le danger, et il a tout essayé même le pire. »

« Vous entendez quoi par même le pire ? »

« Vous n'avez qu'à lui poser la question. »

« Je ne crois pas que nous soyons assez proches pour ce genre de choses. »

« Et si vous désirez le devenir ? »

« Non. Et puis ça ne sert à rien. Bientôt je repartirais, je ne suis qu'un fardeau pour lui. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais très envie de le connaître non plus. »

Elle ne répondit pas, se levant, elle partit chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine.

Car il eut un fracas énorme dans celle ci.

Une assiette tomba au sol, je l'entendit jurer gentiment.

Enfin elle revient avec une boite en métal.

« Voici un thé moldu, Sherlock en était friand quand mon mari lui en faisait, vous devez vous y connaître vous. Essayez de lui en préparer. Il sera moins brutal avec vous après ça. Vous y gagnerez beaucoup, vous verrez.»

Je pris la boîte dans mes mains, observant les gravures latines au dessus.

Madame Hudson me fit un grand sourire d'encouragement.

Je soupirai et abandonnai.

« D'accord, mais s'il n'aime pas je ne pourrais rien faire d'autre. »

« Allez y mon garçon. »

Un grand sourire inconnu glissa sur mes lèvres, je montai quatre à quatre les marches de l'appartement. Oui, j'aillais faire ce thé pour m'excuser d'avoir voulu mettre les voiles.

Cela semblait la meilleure solution pour qu'il soit moins désagréable.

La seule que j'avais aussi. J'espérai vraiment qu'il soit plus supportable après ça. Sinon je n'étais pas certain qu'il me laisserait en vie jusqu'au petit matin.

J'arrivai dans ce qui ressemblait le plus à une cuisine.

J'essayais de faire de la place entre les fioles, les marmites et les bocaux contenant des choses très... bizarres.

Quel genre de cuisine avait il ?

J'attrapai une casserole, vérifiant qu'il n'y ai rien dedans.

Je retirai au préalable les vers multicolores collés au fond.

Très bizarre.

M'approchant du lavabo, je crus défaillir en entendre l'autre tête se plaindre.

Je la sortis pour la poser plus loin.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser sur cette table, entre toutes ces expériences ?! Je te rappelle que tu es en bas de la pyramide hiérarchique. »

« Il me faut de l'eau. »

« Pour faire quoi ? »

« Un thé. »

« Pour toi ? »

« Accessoirement, mais aussi pour Sherlock. »

Je l'entendis dire que cela ne servait à rien et qu'il me l'enverrait à la tête.

Je l'ignorai ,mais j'avais peur que cela ce produise tout de même.

Il était assez imprévisible.

Et puis qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Je n'avais rien à perdre.

L'eau devenue chaude, je commençai la préparation, veillant à respecter les doses.

Enfin prêt je déposai le tout sur la table basse du salon.

Et pour m'occuper je n'avais qu'à faire le tour de la maison et m'installer dans ma nouvelle chambre.

**POV Sherlock**

Je rentrai à l'appartement, quittant manteau et écharpe que j'abandonnai négligemment sur une chaise.

Le crâne m'aborda dès que je passai devant lui.

« Alors ce double meurtre ? »

Je grimaçai.

« Horriblement décevant. Rien de plus qu'une banale histoire d'amant. Une histoire passionnelle et horriblement stupide comme en on voit tout le temps. Je n'ai pas mis une heure à résoudre cette affaire et encore en comptant la demi heure de transport. Vraiment n'y a-t-il rien d'intéressant à faire dans cette ville ? »

« Ohh tu voilà tout déprimé. »

Je foudroyai Phil de regard et demandai narquoisement :

« Tu as bien séché ? »

« Non ! Tu veux bien m'aider un peu ? Les cavités des yeux surtout. »

« Crèves ! »

« Très spirituel. Vraiment. » Il siffla avec désapprobation.

Je lui tournai l'esquisse d'un sourire narquois. Et me laissai tomber sur un fauteuil avec toute la lassitude du monde.

« Je m'ennuie. Pas la plus petite goutte d'originalité dans tout Londres. Il ne se passe rien. Pourquoi ne se passe-t-il jamais rien ? »

Je soupirai à m'en fendre l'âme et entendis des bruits de pas. Le moldu arriva dans le salon.

Il ne fit pas de commentaire sur mon air sombre.

« Le thé c'est vous ? » Question idiote. Bien sur que c'était lui. Qui d'autre.

Sur la table basse une théière pleine de liquide ambré fumait doucement.

« Prenez en si vous voulez. » Je hochais la tête. Il nous en servit.

L'odeur embaumait l'atmosphère. Du thé façon moldue. Le meilleur. (Pour une fois.)

Je saisis la tasse chaude entre mes mains.

Les légères fumerolles dansantes voyageaient la douce fragrance du liquide jusqu'à mes narines.

Des ballerines en filet de brume si fragiles que le seul souffle de ma respiration en perturbait les élégantes arabesques.

Les effluves tièdes et parfumés me donnaient envie de goûter immédiatement.

J'allais la porter la tasse à ma bouche mais me figeai.

Ça cachait forcément quelque chose de louche.

Je la reposai, observant avec attention le visage de Watson.

« Vous voulez que je boive cette tasse n'est ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr c'est fait pour être bu non ? »

« Oh mais je n'en doute pas. Alors c'est quoi ? Belladone ? »

« Quoi ?! »

« Aconit ? »

« Mais qu'est ce que - ! »

« Cyanure de potassium ? Mort aux rats ? »

Il se leva à demi.

« Mais vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! »

Je me tapotai la lèvre.

« Ah non ? Hum peut être pas en effet. Vous êtes plutôt du genre somnifères j'imagine. »

« Mais- »

« Barbituriques ? Anxiolytiques ? Benzodiazépines ? »

« Mais pas du tout enfin ! Je voulais juste faire un thé. »

Il s'énervait mais inspirait profondément et se calma. Ou se maîtrisa. Il attrapa ma tasse et avala une gorgée bien visiblement.

« Voilà. Satisfait ? »

Il reposa sèchement le récipient sur la table. Quelques minutes filèrent.

« Vous voyez, je vais bien. »

« Oui. Je vois. »

Je regardais avec suspicion le liquide fauve parcourut de chatoyances dorées. D'ambrures marbrées. C'était grâce à la lumière. La lumière qui l'habillait de lignes et de formes.

La lumière qui l'habillait d'obscurité aussi. Par là même.

Qui tigrait la boisson d'éclats ondoyants de topaze. Et tissait le réseau caramel des ombres.

J'avalais timidement une gorgée et fermais les yeux un instant. Un sourire involontaire aux lèvres.

Le thé était délicieux. Très chaud mais pas brûlant. Comme je l'aimais.

Suave. Délectable.

Balance parfaite entre les arômes.

Mariage des saveurs.

Pas la moindre trace de Dame Amertume et de son voile désagréable.

De sa traîne qui gâchait le goût et gâchait le mariage. Pas de divorce en vue.

Juste une valse parfaite. Équilibre sur le fil.

Douceur. Délicatesse.

« Il est bon. »

Le moldu semblait surprit de cet aveu. Il devait s'attendre à ce que je lui dise une insanité supplémentaire ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Sans doute pas un compliment.

Depuis la mort du mari de Mrs Hudson je n'avais avais pas bu de thé semblable à celui ci..

Je le terminai avec une gourmandise non dissimulée.

« Vraiment bon. »

« Pourquoi vouliez vous que je vous empoisonne ? »

« Je ne le voulais pas. C'était juste la plus forte probabilité vue votre posture et vos motivations. »

« Ma posture et mes motivation ? »

« Oui. Votre posture dans l'expectative m'a indiquée que vous vouliez avidement me voir boire ce thé. Les plis de votre front, vos lèvres ouvertes de quelques millimètres, vos sourcils légèrement relevés et votre dos incliné vers l'avant m'ont dit votre attente. Quand à vos motivations...rien d'extraordinaire. Vous êtes terrifié dans ce monde inconnu. Vous voulez rentrer chez vous et pour cela vous devez vous débarrasser de moi. Donc poison ou somnifères. »

« Oh. »

Ne sachant pas comme interpréter le « oh » je tournai mon regard vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était devenu sombre, recouvert du velours de la nuit.

Watson grommela.

« Vous voyez le mal partout. »

Je haussai les épaules avec désinvolture.

« Chinois ou italien ? »

Pour toute réponse je n'eus qu'un regard interrogateur.

« Vous avez faim non ? Vu la quantité de petits gâteaux que vous vous êtes enfilé. Donc chinois ou italien ? »

**POV Externe**

La fin de la journée s'annonçait à grand pas.

Tous les sorciers et sorcières essayaient d'achever rapidement leurs dernières tâches.

Autant le dire, c'était le désordre au Ministère de la Magie.

On voulait vite rentrer, vite se coucher pour recommencer demain, jusqu'aux vacances.

Quand soudain, dans la grande allée des cheminettes, une d'entre elles implosa.

Une épaisse fumée noire s'échappa de l'âtre en débris.

Tout le monde se retourna curieusement.

Anderson qui pensait pourtant avoir prévenu qu'on ne devait pas utiliser les cheminettes, arriva sur les lieux en hurlant :

« Holmes ! C'est possible d'être aussi tê- »

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'un Expelliarmus l'envoya voler trois mètres plus loin.

Un cri de panique retentit dans le hall.

Un homme châtain drapé dans sa cape noire s'avança d'un pas déterminé dans l'allée.

Comme si de rien n'était.

Il regarda le monde attroupé autour de lui.

« Oh que de monde pour mon arrivée ! Je ne me savais pas attendu. Je suis si célèbre ! » s'exclama l'homme.

Anderson encore sonné, se releva et braya : « Qui êtes vous ? L'accès aux cheminettes est interdit depuis ce ma- »

Deuxième sort d'Expelliarmus, qui l'envoya encore plus loin.

« Mais vous êtes fou ! »

« Moi ? Oui je le sais. Bref poussez vous je n'ai que faire de vos petites têtes d'écervelés. Le cadeau du Ministre m'attend ! »

Il se retira excité comme un enfant vers le département des mystères.

Certains courageux voulurent le suivre pour l'en empêcher, mais des charmes explosifs se matérialisèrent et éclatèrent à leurs visages.

Laissant libre accès à l'inconnu.

Il traversa sans peine le long couloir noir, ne prit pas le temps de choisir une porte dans la salle circulaire, et trouva très vite la pièce tant convoitée.

La salle Botanique.

Un homme en blouse blanche l'arrêta.

« Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous ? »

« Je me nomme James Moriarty, mais vous pouvez m'appelez Jim. Et je viens chercher mon cadeau. » Déclara t-il un grand sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Le magicien le regarda incrédule « Personne n'est autorisé à entrer ici, sortez. »

Il fut expédié au loin comme Anderson, son poids sur des pots les brisa dans un grand fracas.

D'autres hommes de sciences arrivèrent.

Des sorts explosifs firent sauter tout ce qui se trouvait à l'entrée.

Jim s'avança, rejoignant la dernière section « Ma jolie petite plante. Papa est venu te chercher. »

Arrivé devant l'emplacement, il ne trouva rien.

Si juste un pot de terre, vide.

Il regarda autour, se disant qu'il devait s'agir d'une bonne blague de Mycroft. Le petit conseiller à son Ministre.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes de recherche, il n'y avait aucune fleur de feu dans les parages.

Moriarty hors de lui, attrapa le premier scientifique qu'il trouva au sol.

Le hissant brutalement par le col, il pointa sa baguette dans son cou.

« Attention je ne le répéterai pas, ouvres bien tes feuilles de choux imbéciles. Où se trouve ma belle et rayonnante Fleur de feu ? »

Le scientifique grimaça ayant très mal à la tête.

Jim força un peu plus sa baguette.

« Où ? »

« Volée ... » Cracha l'autre.

Le blond le lâcha par terre en rageant.

« Quoi volée ! Vous appelez ça un département surveillé. Le département des mystère porte bien son nom. Le mystère de son fonctionnement oui ! Quelqu'un l'a volé avant moi ! AVANT MOI !»

Ses veines gonflaient à vu d'œil.

Ses yeux sortaient de leur orbites.

« Des incapables ! »

Et soudainement il reprit son calme.

Sourit à pleines dents tel le chat de Cheshire.

Il tapota sa lèvre de son index, semblant réfléchir.

« Volée vous me dites ? Hum je crois que Mademoiselle Adler va m'être enfin utile. Oh désolé mon ami mais vous ne pourrez pas rentrer chez vous ce soir. En fait je crois que votre femme va devoir définitivement se passer de vous.»

« Pitié ! J'ai une fille de six ans, pitié. Je vous en prie. »

Jim ricana.

« Pitié moi ? Jamais. »

Un éclair vert fusa de sa baguette et l'homme tombe raide mort avant d'avoir touché le sol.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le quatrième chapitre ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Une review ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir et en avant la musique pour le cinquième chapitre ^^ **

**Que pouvons nous vous dire de plus ? Bonne lecture évidement ! (enfin, peut être, à vous de voir xd)**

**Passons donc aux reviews anonymes (et c'est encore très long pardonnez moi -_-)  
**

**Caradya :**_ Et oui, ce n'est que le début ^^ Merci pour ta review miss !_

**Bulle :** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review pavesque ! _

_Bien sûr que nous tenons compte des commentaires, à quoi cela servirait de demander un avis sinon ;)_

_Pauvre Moriarty, pour son ego se fut extrêmement dur de se voir passer la Fleur sous le nez tu peux imaginer que les représailles sur ses petits comparses risquent d'être terribles XD Et sa vengeance n'en parlons pas :o. Les baguettes sont plus impersonnelles oui c'est vrai, et ce n'est pas comme si le pauvre sorcier tué avait une réelle importance pour lui. Et n'oublions pas qu'il l'a entendu lâcher une certaine information concernant une certaine personne._

_Le rapprochement de John et de Sherlock se fera patience XD et les sous entendus "subtiles" sont passés mais ne seront pas exaucés touuut de suite mouhahaha. Sadiques ? Nous ? Pas du tout xd comme dirait Mrs Hudson"chaque chose en son temps" Mais il arrive, il arrive. Et même il ne saurait tarder. Enfin le début du rapprochement ^^_

_PS: nous serions très heureuses de nous débaras... te livrer Phil, mais navrées de te décevoir, il t'empêchera de travailler plus qu'autre chose en faisant des sous entendus sur tout ce qui passe, il risque fort de te convertir aux substances illicites donc a défaut de stopper tes délires il risque de t'y embarquer encore plus. Quoique...S'il est dans sa phase rabas-joie, il pourrait t'aider éventuellement. Mais en revanche, il fera très bien l'affaire pour défendre la maison à la place de Médor, ce sera une pure joie de terrifier tous les êtres vivants du secteur. Et son vocabulaire est très diversifié. (adepte d'insultes fleuries oblige)et il a de grandes connaissances intellectuelles même si au premier abord on a juste envie de le couler dans le fleuve ou de le poser sur la place d'un marcher pour faire grimper les affaires._

_PS 2: Tu veux Phil et Mrs Hudson en plus ? Mais tu veux nous ruiner xd il y aura un supplément pour la livraison xd_

_PS 3: Un petit thé peut être ? ;)_

_PS 4: (oui ça commence à faire beaucoup) c'est avant tout une partie de plaisir d'écrire et encore plus à deux sans doute :P _

_Non non nous n'en avons pas marre du tout ^^ vive les longues reviews ! Et personnellement je m'éclate bien à te répondre ^^ mais peut être pourrais tu me communiquer une adresse par mp que je puisse m'étaler dans mes réponses ? (parceque j'essaie de me restreindre mais mais mais... ça marche pas xd )Comme tu veux bien sur ^^ et encore merci pour ta review !_

_Tes pavés sont nos pavés /sbarf/_

* * *

Chapitre V

Attrape-rêves et concurrence féminine.

**********xxxxxxxx**

**POV John**

Même si je n'approuvais pas vraiment la compagnie de Sherlock Holmes, je n'étais pas contre un bon restaurant italien.

Rien ne me valait un bon plat de pâtes fraîches accompagné d'un ténor bien orchestré.

Sherlock me guida dans la rue, sans un mot, ni même dans le taxi.

Et ce silence, me mettait terriblement mal à l'aise.

Et j'étais obligé de parler, après tout il m'avait autorisé à la parole.

« Et votre double meurtre ? »

« Ennuyeux, crime passionnel, commun. »

« Vous avez souvent affaire à des enquêtes? »

« C'est mon travail. Je suis un sorcier détective consultant.»

« Oh ! Fascinant ! »

Le sorcier haussa un sourcil surpris, et tourna la tête vers la vitre.

« Et vous ? Quel genre de métier sans intérêt exercez vous? »

« Je suis vendeur immobilier. »

« Sans intérêt. »

« Mais j'ai un diplôme de médecin. »

« Vous remontez un minimum dans mon estime. »

J 'allai lui demander s'il disait vraiment la vérité, mais il s'était déjà volatilisé hors de la voiture.

Mais depuis quand étions nous à l'arrêt ?

Je retrouvai la grande silhouette, debout au milieu d'une arrière cour.

Planté devant un mur couvert de lierre.

La nature avait repris ses droits sur la pierre.

Le vert de la plante sauvage contrastait joliment avec le mur gris vieilli.

Cela aurait pu être un beau paysage à peindre.

Mais je n'étais pas venu ici pour découvrir ce tableau.

Je désignai le mur d'une main à Sherlock Holmes.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et je pus distinctement entendre (même si je présumais que je ne devais pas) un « Stupide moldu ! »

J'étais prêt à riposter à la remarque peu fondée, quand il sortit sa baguette, ses longs doigts fins la tenant fermement contre son poignet et d'un mouvement gracieux il envoya un sort sur le mur.

Les étincelles de magie s'engorgèrent dans la plante, et rapidement, les brindilles de celle ci, qui étaient fermement entrelacées se séparèrent.

Pour dévoiler le mur de brique.

Je fixai la scène, avec de gros yeux.

La pierre de nouveau nue, elle se mit à trembler, faisant trembler le sol aussi.

Que ce passait-il ?

Puis, une porte qui n'était pas là au départ, sortit de nul part.

Sherlock, qui s'était avancé, la poussa d'un geste sûr.

Ah oui, lui il avait sûrement l'habitude de voir des portes jaillirent dans un mur !

« Vous venez ? »

Je le suivis, entrant dans un petit hall.

Un présentoir en bois ancien trônait dans un coin.

C'était ça son restaurant italien ?

Un homme en costard se présenta à nous.

« Messieurs, vous aviez réservez ? »

« Non , mais cela n'a pas d'importance, une table pour deux. »

« Enfin ? Monsieur ! »

« Vous désirez peut-être que je prévienne mon frère, Mycroft Holmes- C'était mon impression où il avait insisté sur les mots? - Il pourrait fermer votre restaurent sans lever le petit doigt.»

Le serveur s'abaissa, et s'excusa.

« Veuillez me pardonner Monsieur Holmes, puis-je cependant prendre vos manteaux ? »

Le brun lui tendit aussitôt le sien, raillant qu'il ne fallait pas le froisser, ce dernier étant un vêtement de luxe.  
Par contre, pour le mien, le serveur - Ou plutôt le portier?- ne prit pas la peine de le soigner et c'était à peine s'il ne le roula pas en boule pour le jeter comme une balle dans le vestiaire.

« Veuillez me suivre dans l'antichambre je vous prie. »

Ah parce qu'il fallait passer par des antichambres pour entrer dans les restaurants maintenant ! C'était bien un truc de sorciers ça !

Je les suivis tout de même, pour entrer dans une pièce dont les murs étaient couverts de chaussures surmontées de paires d'ailes.

De toutes les tailles.

Petites, moyennes, grandes, très grandes.

Mais pourquoi des ailes ?

« Votre pointure Monsieur ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » demandai je par certain d'avoir bien compris.

« Votre pointure de chaussures. »

Je me tournai vers Sherlock enfilant une paire de chaussures en cuir, au bout desquelles se déployait une paire d'ailes.

« Vu sa petite taille, il devrait chausser un petit 40. »

Je me brusquai aussitôt, c'était impoli de jouer de mon complexe.

C'était comme demander son poids à une fille.

L'homme arriva avec une autre paire.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi nous devons mettre des chaussures ailées ? »

« Pour voler évidemment ! »

« Et vous dites ça comme une évidence... »

« Puisque ça l'est, je ne m'étais donc pas trompé. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« La pointure. Et d'ailleurs je ne me trompe jamais.»

Je fixai mes pieds, c'était juste, je faisais un « petit » 40, et alors des tas d'hommes chaussaient cette pointure.

Un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

Je préférai ne pas y faire attention.

Nous entrions ENFIN dans la salle de restaurant.

Qui dépassait toutes mes attentes.

La salle était immense, et le plafond ouvert, si s'en était un, donnait l'impression qu'elle s'étendait sur des kilomètres. On voyait le ciel en travers les murs.

Je cherchai les tables des yeux, et les trouvai en lévitation, à deux bons mètres du sol.

Des lanternes de papier colorés dérivaient tranquillement entre les tables, déversant un douce lumière tamisée.

Mais pourquoi faire voler des tables ?!

Un homme barbu se dirigea vers nous, il salua cordialement Sherlock.

Il avait l'air heureux de le voir.

Au moins un, il devait être fou.

Ou masochiste.

« Sherlock ! Cela fait si longtemps que tu n'es pas venu. Et tu as ramené ton rencard avec toi ! »

QUOI ?! Je n'étais pas le rencard de ce fou ! Il avait essayé de me tuer, à maintes reprises et je ne comptais plus ses remarques très désobligeantes sur ma personne « moldue ».

« Euh je crois qu'il y a erreur, je ne- »

« Ta meilleure table Angelo. »

Mais bon sang, personne ne m'écoutait dans cette ville.

Le détective sorcier décolla, suivant le patron.

Je les fixai, cloué au sol.

« Vous venez ? » me demanda t-il.

« Mais je ne sais pas comment. »

« Prenez de l'élan, ce n'est pas compliqué même un gosse pourrait le faire. »

« Je voudrais bien vous y voir. » bougonnai-je en m'élançant en avant.

Je réussis à me détacher du sol, mais faillis retomber par terre si la main de mon nouveau colocataire ne m'avait pas tiré en arrière.

« Tenez vous droit bon sang ! »

« Pardonnez moi, mais ce n'est pas coutume de voler par les pieds chez moi. »

Il soupira, agacé de me supporter.

J'avançai lentement, ayant cette impression de tomber dans le vide à chaque pas.

Finalement le sorcier me tenait fermement par le col jusqu'à la table.

Assis (toujours dans les airs) il grogna :

« Vous êtes insortable... »

« Et vous complètement fou, vous n'auriez pas pu trouver plus simple ? »

« Si j'aurai pu vous amener dans une grotte, où les trolls vous aurez servis des plats à base d'insectes. Au plutôt _vous_ serez la base du plat et _vous_ serez agrémenté d'insectes. »

« Vous êtes toujours aussi insolent avec les gens ? »

« Vous êtes toujours aussi pointu sur les manières que vous as inculqué la société ? »

« Je suis un homme civilisé. »

« Aveuglé par des foutus principes inutiles. »

« Si vous avez un problème avec la société allez vous plaindre à la reine, je ne suis pas là pour ça .» concluais-je en grinçant les dents.

Ce ne fut plus un homme mais un espèce de nain- moine habillé d'une tenue rouge à l'air grincheux qui s'adressa à nous, avec un ton très agressif :

« Qu'est ce que ça sera ? »

« Rien pour moi, prenez pour cet homme.»

« M'ssieur ? »

« Euh.. Des pâtes carbonara.»

« Quelle originalité c'est proprement renversant. Tellement visionnaire... » se moqua le sorcier.

« Rien ne vaut la simplicité. »

En fait je ne savais tout bonnement pas quoi commander d'autre.

Le moine gribouilla quelque chose sur son calepin et se retira en volant disgracieusement vers les cuisines.

Je le pointai du doigt au loin.

« C'est... ? »

« C'est un Monaciello *****, dit aussi le petit moine, c'est un nain du folklore napolitain. Ils sont bons vivants et très factieux, quoique parfois très irresponsables. Ils surveillaient autrefois les trésors des fées et des nains, mais depuis l'ouverture de la banque Gringotts, les voilà à faire des petits boulots ingrats.»

« Oh. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Disons que chez moi, les moines ne pratiquent que la religion.»

« Mon monde est différent »

« Trop... »

« Mangez ça va être froid. »

« Quoi depuis quand mon plat est là ? »

« Depuis deux minutes exactement »

« Mais je... »

« Apprenez à regarder John …. »

**POV Sherlock **

Le dîner se termina plutôt agréablement, le retour en taxi se fit dans un silence confortable.

Un silence qui se suffisait à lui même. Qui remplissait l'espace.

John commençait sa digestion et je regardais tranquillement par la fenêtre.

La ville déroulait ses lumières dont les éclats perçaient la nuit grise de lames poudreuses en forme d'étoile.

Et les personnes qui se pressaient sur les trottoirs.

Silhouettes anonymes et mouvantes, brièvement éclairées avant de retourner dans l'ombre.

Des vies qui se croisaient sans jamais se rencontrer.

Tous ces gens qui ne faisaient que se donner l'impression de vivre. L'impression d'exister. L'impression d'aimer la vie qu'ils menaient.

Mais le fait était, que tous avec le même ennui viscéralement gravé dans les yeux.

Et qu'aucun artifice ne parvenait à en dissimuler la criante vérité. Ni le rire. Ni l'alcool. Ni rien.

Les cœurs aspiraient à quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose d'autre. De plus grand.

Quelque chose qui aurait le pouvoir résonner dans l'évidence absolue.

Mais qui la trouverait jamais ?

Alors ils s'amusaient. Se complaisaient dans les fêtes et les divertissements en tous genres dont Londres foisonnaient. Ils s'en gorgeaient pour combler le manque.

Pour oublier que l'évidence tant recherchée ne résonnerait nul part.

Sinon dans le tambour implacable du vide.

Et là haut, la lune observait la vie nocturne londonienne qui fourmillait de vie.

Reine de glace. Impératrice de cristal dans son palais d'ombreuses et de vent.

Si Distante et lointaine. Froide et belle.

Et pourtant, elle aussi se faisait lentement dévorer par les nuages.

Le silence dans l'habitacle de la voiture ne se rompit pas une seule fois durant la course.

Je montai quatre à quatre les marches menant jusqu'à mon île qui surnageait dans tout le chaos de ce monde affadit.

Tout le monde possédait un lieu comme cela. Même moi.

Mais mon espace personnel était depuis peu envahit.

L'envahisseur en question se rappela à mon souvenir en baillant largement.

Le dîner n'avait pas été si désagréable que cela je devais l'avouer. Mais je ne m'amadouerais pas.

« Je dors comment ? Il y a une seconde chambre ? »

« Il y a une seconde chambre oui, mais elle est quelque peu occupée. Vous dormirez sur le canapé. »

Comme si j'allais ranger la chambre pour son simple petit confort.

« Oh mais ce n'est pas grave s'il a juste un peu bazar. »

Un peu ? Il allait vite préférer le canapé. Je haussai les épaules, après tout c'était son problème.

« A votre guise. Je vais vous montrer. »

J'ouvris la porte de la pièce qui avait en un temps très lointain dut servir effectivement de seconde chambre mais ce n'était plus le cas depuis mon emménagement.

Je l'avais reconvertis pour y entreposer tout mon nécessaire à potions.

Les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères surchargées d'ingrédients en tout genre : aussi bien du venin d'acromantule, des racines d'asphodèle, de l'ellébore, du gingembre, des orties, de la mandragore, des racines de marguerites, des sangsues, des scarabées, des yeux de salamandre, des œufs de doxys séchés, des œufs de serpencendre, de la bile de tatou, de l'essence de murlap, des racines de mandragore, de la peau de serpent du cap , des bézoards classés par taille, de l'armoise etc...Bref à peu près tous ce dont l'on pouvait avoir besoin.

Sur les étagères adjacentes des fioles en verre exposaient les étranges couleurs de leurs contenus. Des venins, des contre poisons, deux ou trois élixirs mineurs et bien sûr quelques échantillons de potions qui pouvaient s'avérer utile en cas de besoin.

Quant au lit, il était noyé sous une marée de traités et de grimoires épais aux couvertures colorés.

D'autres piles de livres s'entassaient ça et là sur le sol, modestes répliques de la tour de Pise, penchantes sous l'attraction qui les enchaînaient au centre de la terre.

Derrière le lit j'avais posé une dizaine de chaudrons certains en fonte d'autres en étain. Il valait mieux avoir du renfort en cas d'accidents intempestifs.

Mrs Hudson n'apprécierait vraiment pas de voir un énorme trou dans le plancher surtout si le locataire du dessous passait malchanceusement à cet endroit là, se faisant bêtement liquéfier par une potion expérimentale.

Une petite balance en cuivre abandonnée sur la table de chevet jetait des reflets changeants sur les bocaux.

J'observais la mâchoire de John se décrocher tandis que ses yeux entamaient un divorce avec les orbites devant mon capharnaüm.

La pièce n'était pas spécialement grande et cet entassement plus ou moins aléatoire la réduisait encore.

« Effectivement elle est ….. quelque peu encombrée. Après mûre réflexion, et je pèse mes mots, le canapé me semble une excellente solution. Il y a quoi dans ces bocaux ? »

« Allez donc voir au lieu de poser inutilement la question. »

Il glapit : « Cafards...Limaces à cornes …Cervelles de crapauds ? Doigts et ailes de fées ? C'est une blague ? »

« Et encore vous n'avez pas vu le sang de Bicorne en poudre et le foie déshydraté de troll. »

« Mais...mais….mais vous êtes un grand malade ! »

« Bien sûr bien sûr. En attendant si vous allez tout raconter aux autorités moldues, croyez moi ce n'est pas moi qu'ils traiteront de grand malade. Je suis persuadé que le ravissant pyjama dont les manches s'attachent dans le dos vous ira à merveille. Allez vous coucher si vous êtes si fatigué. Il y a un coussin sur le canapé et vous n'avez qu'à récupérer une couverture dans le tiroir de la table basse. »

Je lui lançai un regard qui lui fit comprendre que non je n'irai pas chercher cette couverture moi même. Et puis quoi encore ?

* * *

Ma plume ripa sur le parchemin, une tâche d'encre coula. Je grognai.

Le moldu était d'une telle discrétion. Il gémissait si fort que je l'entendais depuis ma propre chambre. Il ne pouvait pas dormir en silence ?

Il était quatre heures du matin.

J'avais enfermé le crâne dans la salle de bain pour qu'il cesse de me répéter d'aller réveiller John.

Un bon quart d'heure que le concert durait et les choses allaient en s'amplifiant.

Cela ne passait pas, contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, et il ne se réveillait pas tout seul.

Quand il commença à hurler, je ne tins plus et descendis au salon en marmonnant des insultes contre ce parasite fauteur de troubles.

J'allumai la lumière, espérant que cela suffirait à le réveiller.

Mais il était engourdit trop loin dans les profondeurs de son cauchemar.

Son front et ses tempes étaient emperlés de sueur. Ses traits étaient tendus sous la peur et l'angoisse. Il serrait les dents à s'en faire éclater la mâchoire quand il ne criait et ne gémissait pas.

Il se tortillait dans tous les sens, se tapant contre l'accoudoir. La couverture avait chu par terre depuis longtemps.

Il semblait vraiment sous l'emprise d'une hideuse terreur. Quelque chose d'horrible le poursuivait sans doute dans sa tête.

C'était le genre de rêves que l'on recommençait à faire plusieurs fois.

Inutile de le réveiller, il le referait ce cauchemar de toute façon, encore et encore, troublant avec une constance aussi inlassable que profondément irritante mes nuits d'études.

Je connaissais un sortilège pour éviter cela.

Le moldu me laisserait en paix au moins pendant la nuit.

Je péchai ma baguette dans la poche de mon peignoir bleu.

J'accomplis le mouvement rotatif essentiel du poignet au dessus de front de John et prononçai le commencement de la longue et complexe formule du sortilège d'Attrape-rêves. ******

Une lumière dorée tourbillonna de la pointe de ma baguette et vint se déposer sur le moldu endormit.

Un voile de lumière intense scintilla au dessus de sa silhouette entière.

Je murmurai la suite et le voile brilla plus fort encore.

Il se déposa ensuite sur la peau de John avec la légèreté de l'immatériel et entra dans son corps. Pendant quelques instants le moldu resplendit de l'intérieur. Véritablement habité de lumière.

Il semblait avoir fusionné avec un soleil. Incandescent et flamboyant par la magie.

Je scellai les derniers mots de charme en appliquant un léger baiser sur son front comme l'exigeait la procédure.

Le rayonnement magnifique décrut progressivement et s'éteignit.

Seule demeura la marque éclatante de mes lèvres pendant quelques instants.

Talisman d'or et de feu.

Puis elle mourut à son tour.

Le visage de John était maintenant détendu. Un lac de paix.

Je ramassai la couverture qui gisait et la posai en vrac sur lui. Pas trop m'en demander non plus.

Je remontai dans ma chambre, essayant de me convaincre que la petite pointe de culpabilité ô combien minuscule et minime que je ressentais _éventuellement_ n'avait rien à voir dans ma décision de lui lancer ce sortilège. Non certainement pas.

Il m'empêchait de me concentrer. Et s'il ne dormait pas, il ne tiendrait pas physiquement et il ne dirait jamais où était la Fleur.

C'était uniquement pour ça.

J'allai m'allonger sur mon lit pour dormir deux ou trois heures. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de plus.

* * *

Dès que mes yeux s'ouvrirent je me levai et allai au salon sans me préoccuper de faire moins de bruits que d'habitude.

Tiens le moldu dormait encore. Pas étonnant. Feignant.

Je faisais chauffer le thé qui restait de la veille quand John se réveilla, une belle marque de coussin imprimée sur la joue droite.

Je m'assis à table, me ménageant une petite place pour poser mes coudes et mon mug.

Je me versai une tasse et reposai la théière.

« Bonjour. Il n'y a que du thé ? »

« Mmmm non il doit y avoir des biscottes dans un placard et il y a de la confiture pas loin. Ceci dit la date de péremption n'est pas garantie. »

Il manquait quelque chose...

Phil ! Je l'avais oublié dans la salle de bain hier soir. Il allait être d'une humeur exécrable.

J'ouvris la porte de la salle d'eau, me prenant aussitôt un torrent hurlant d'insultes qui manqua de me rendre sourd.

…...

…...

…...

Je refermai la porte.

Autant attendre un peu finalement.

Je retournai au salon où le moldu avait trouvé les aliments précédemment évoqués.

Il étalait consciencieusement une couche de confiture à la fraise sur sa biscotte. Sans la casser.

« Vous ne mangez pas ? »

« Pas très faim. »

« Même pas une biscotte ? Vous n'avez rien mangé non plus hier soir. »

« …... »

Il n'insista pas devant mon regard blasé.

J'avalai quelques gorgées, pensivement quand un tapotement brusque fit sursauter John qui cassa sa biscotte. Il lécha ses doigts plein de confiture en râlant.

Je me précipitai à la fenêtre et l'ouvris pour faire entrer le hibou qui attendait en claquant son bec d'un air grognon.

Il voleta dans la pièce et largua sur le sol le journal qu'il tenait dans ses serres.

« Il pourrait dresser un peu mieux leurs volatiles à la Gazette. Franchement, même pas fichu de viser la table. Au moins il ne pince pas celui là. »

Le hibou agita ses ailes devant mon nez avec insistance en ululant avec force.

« John, passez moi le petit sac en cuir sur la table. »

Il regarda la table. Temps d'arrêt.

« Bien sûr mais...il est où sur la table exactement ? »

« A côté du mini souafle et des parchemins sur l'anatomie du corps humain soumis aux sortilèges de séparation. »

« A côté du quoi ? »

« C'est une réplique miniature de...Oh et puis laissez tomber. »

Je farfouillai dans le désordre qui envahissait le bois craquelé de taches de brûlé et ressortis victorieux, le petit sac en cuir contenant mon argent.

Je comptai sept Noises. Le rapace se posa sur mon avant bras tandis que je glissai les pièces dans la bourse attachée à ses pattes.

Il s'envola sans demander son reste.

« Ces pièces ne ressemblaient pas à des Livres. C'était quoi ? »

« Des Noises, elles sont en bronze. »

« Vraiment en bronze ? »

« Oui vraiment en bronze. Pourquoi l'aurais-je précisé sinon, pauvre petite cervelle que vous avez là. C'est affligeant. Après les Noises viennent les Mornilles en argent et les Gallions en or. Sachant qu'un gallion équivaut à dix sept Mornilles qui valent elle mêmes quatre cents quatre vingt-treize Noises. La somme d'un Gallion est d'environ cinq Livres moldues pour vous donner une idée.»

Il n'ajouta rien. J'avais réussi à le faire taire. Merci Seigneur.

Je me resservis de ce délicieux thé. Je me levai ensuite pour aller ramasser le journal qui gisait sur le parquet.

C'est à ce moment qu'il se racla la gorge.

« Sherlock, je dois vous dire...cette nuit j'ai fais un cauchemar horrible sauf que ce n'était pas un cauchemar comme les autres. Je crois que ...- »

Je l'interrompis en plaquant le journal sur la table avec force.

Je ne l'écoutais plus. A la Une de la Gazette bougeait une grande photo de Moriarty lançant des sortilèges avec pour titre « Intrusion fâcheuse au Ministère ! ».

Je parcouru l'article à toute vitesse.

« Sherlock ? Vous m'écoutez ? Je disais que ...»

« Sherlock ? »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Comme je me prenais pas la peine de répondre John se pencha par dessus mon épaule pour lire.

_**'Intrusion fâcheuse au Ministère !**_

_Ou comment le Gouvernement est devenu la risée de toute la Grande Bretagne !_

_« Le célèbre James Moriarty, considéré comme le plus grand cerveau criminel depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres a encore frappé un grand coup. _

_Hier soir juste avant la fermeture des bureaux, il s'est introduit au sein même du Ministère de la Magie au nez et à la barbe de la sécurité. Existe-il personnes plus dramatiquement incompétentes que les sorciers chargés de la sécurité du saint des saints du Gouvernement ? _

_Cet événement confirme sans aucun doute ce que vous, lecteurs, pensez tous. _

_Leur profonde incompétence semble aussi abyssale que le gouffre des caisses de l'état. _

_Comment expliquer sinon que Moriarty ait pu aller aussi loin sans n'être arrêté par personne ? Comment expliquer sinon qu'il ait pu repartir aussi tranquillement qu'il était venu ? _

_Ou pourrait-on se demander : pourquoi n'est il pas repartit avec un cocktail de jus de citrouille gracieusement offert par le Ministre en personne tant qu'ils y étaient ? _

_Si aucun mystère ne plane plus sur la grossière inaptitude pathologique des employés, nous ne savons toujours pas ce que le sémillant Moriarty venait faire là bas outre jeter une honte magistrale sur le Ministère qui restera dans les mémoires... » '  
_

Je ne lisais pas plus. L'article était évidement signé Amélia Skeeter qui marchait dans les traces de sa grand mère à ce que l'on disait.

Je repoussai sèchement le journal.

« Mycroft ne pas aimer du tout. »

« Sherlock c'est important je voulais dire que... »

Je n'écoutais toujours pas.

« Kingsley va piquer une sacrée crise. »

John blanchit soudainement et poussa une exclamation stridente.

« Quoi encore ! Vous n'avez pas finit de me déranger toutes les cinq secondes ? Tenez vous tranquille bon sang ! » Lui grondai-je, peu amène.

« Il y a...il y a ….une tête dans le feu ! »

En effet la tête de mon grand frère venait d'apparaître dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Et Dieu savait à quel point je détestais cette tête là.

« Oui ça arrive souvent chez nous. Pas de quoi s'alarmer et fermez votre bouche vous allez gober tous les pauvres drosophiles du secteur. »

Je m'accroupis devant le brasier en brandissant la Une de la Gazette sous le nez de Mycroft.

« Tu es là à cause de ça j'imagine ? Skeeter ne vous a pas loupé. Mais elle a raison c'est proprement scandaleux. A quoi sert cette équipe de sorciers que tu paies grassement à part surveiller ton derrière de bureaucrate ? »

Mycroft soupira, faisant rougeoyer la braise qui constituait son visage.

Une petite étincelle taquina le coin de sa bouche.

« Bonjour Sherlock. Toujours d'aussi joyeuse compagnie le matin. C'est en effet à ce sujet que je venais te voir. »

« Un autre scoop pour la Gazette, appelez la presse. Elle pourrait titrer quelque chose comme « Le Conseiller du Ministre doit comme d'habitude solliciter l'aide de son génial, talentueux et fabuleux petit frère pour sauver son postérieur rondouillard au moins une fois pas semaine.» répliquai-je ironiquement.

Des flammèches léchaient son front d'un orange brillant mâtiné de rouge écarlate.

« Merci mais je ne suis pas venu discuter de la douteuse ligne éditoriale de la Gazette. Je viens plutôt à propos du contenu de ce torchon imprimé. Comme tu as eu la délicatesse extrême de le faire remarquer, il semblerait que le Ministère possède des failles dans son protocole de sécurité. »

« Et non des moindres de toute évidence. Tu veux que je les identifie pour toi n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui c'est exact. Et en toute discrétion je te prie. »

« Pour qui me prends tu ? »

« Tu acceptes donc ? »

« Oui oui. Il faut bien que je me dégourdisse un peu l'esprit avec ce poids mort que tu as collé dans mes pattes. »

« Je te remercie. Bonjour John, vous semblez un peu pâle. Vous allez bien ? Et je dois également t'entretenir d'une affaire urgente Sherlock. Sois dans mon bureau d'ici une demi heure avec John. Et pas le moindre mot à quiconque pour les failles de sécurité. »

La tête de Mycroft disparut brusquement des flammes.

Je me levai prestement pour allait enfiler une tenue plus décente que mon peignoir bleu.

« Sherlock je voulais vous dire, à propos de mon rêve ... »

« Pas le temps ! Dépêchez vous de vous préparer ! Et si vous lambinez en cours de route, vous le regretterez amèrement. Quelque chose comme une irruption de furoncles purulents à des endroits hautement stratégiques par exemple. »

**POV John**

Vingt neuf minutes et trente secondes plus tard, Sherlock et moi pénétrions dans le bureau de Mycroft.

Mais quelque chose avait changé depuis le dernière fois.

Quelque chose d'invisible mais surplombant, s'en était irrespirable.

« Ton champ de protection autour de ton bureau est si puissant Mycroft, que même un être sous développé pourrait le sentir. » Raillai Sherlock fièrement.

C'est à peine si j'entendis le « N'est ce pas John ? »

Mais mes yeux tombèrent sur une personne qui m'était encore inconnue. Une ravissante femme aux cheveux bruns attendait patiemment sur une chaise, les jambes élégamment croisées et les mains disposées à plat sur ses cuisses.

Elle semblait très raffinée.

« Cessez donc de vous pavaner comme un paon en chaleur Monsieur Holmes. »

« Vous m'en voyez navré Mademoiselle Adler, mais je ne suis guère intéressé par votre personne. »

« J'aurai adoré que vous me fassiez la cour, mais je sais cependant que vous n'êtes plus de ce bord. Quel dommage. »

Elle s'approcha et promena sa main aux ongles vernies d'écarlate sur la joue pâle de Sherlock.

« Oui. Vraiment dommage. » Rajouta-t-elle en retirant sa main du visage impassible du sorcier.

Plus de ce bord ? Cela signifie qu'il était un homme à femmes ? Et qu'il serait devenu gay ? Je le trouvai plutôt asexué pour ma part.

« Et vous ne me présentez pas votre compagnon ? »

« Je ne suis pas son- »

« John, voici Mademoiselle Adler. »

Mince alors, jamais on ne comprendra que je n'étais pas en couple avec ce timbré.

« Enchanté. » marmonnai-je dans ma barbe, vexé comme un enfant à qui l'on refusait un jeu.

« Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, John. »

« Moi de même. » Punaise la honte je me répétais.

« John, vous devriez vous méfier de Mademoiselle Adler, cette jeune femme aux allures fatales, possède un minimum de cran pour oser me concurrencer, bien que son intelligence soit à peine supérieure à la moyenne féminine, qui est de tout aussi nulle que la moyenne masculine d'ailleurs. Elle a réussi avec brio ses études à Serpentard, maison qui correspond bien à son côté vicieux de serpent. Donnez lui en l'occasion et elle vous injectera son venin avec les crochets astucieusement dissimulés sous ses lèvres rouges.»

« Je vois que chez les Serdaigles rien n'a changé, toujours en train de rôder comme des vautours. »

« Et je puis constater que vous êtes toujours aussi langue de vipère ma chère. Mais le style veuve noire vous va à ravir. »

« Vous ne devriez pas prendre ce ton supérieur, la maison Serpentard n'a rien à envier à la votre, et puis vous et moi savons très bien que vous étiez destiné à la maison Serpentard. Votre richissime famille sans doute ?»

« Je suis désolé de vous vexer, mais le Chapeau n'est pas influençable par quelque chose comme l'argent. Il faut vous renseignez. Il a certes hésité, mais il a décidé que je valais plus que vous. »

J'étais complètement à côté de la plaque, entre la maison des serpents et celles des aigles.

C'était une école privée ? Je savais que dans la mienne, les classes étaient renommées classe émeraude, rubis, saphir etc.

Faisant mine de ne pas m'intéresser à la conversation, j'observai Mycroft se frottant les tempes, exaspéré de leur comportement.

Il y avait de quoi.

« N'importe quelle maison m'aurait convenu, j'étais le plus intelligent de l'école après tout. »

« James vous égalez à merveille, vous auriez pu le dépasser aux examens si vous n'aviez pas sombré, vous étiez si...accro »

« Suffit ! » s'écria Mycroft en bondissant de la chaise.

Il devait y avoir quelque chose entre eux.

Sherlock avait dû faire une connerie de jeunesse.

Connerie que Mycroft avait dû réparer.

Il retrouva cependant tout son sang froid avec une extrême rapidité et déclara de son ton policé habituel :

« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter de votre adolescence. Irène, Sherlock je vous ai convié ici pour que vous fassiez équipe. Je veux que vous retrouviez la Fleur de feu. »

« Hors de question » l'interrompit le brun en braquant sa baguette vers lui.

Le plus vieux, l'abaissa d'un geste serein. « Je n'ai que faire de ton avis Sherlock, TU travailleras avec Mademoiselle Adler. »

« Et toi tu pourras aller te faire voir ailleurs, de préférence en compagnie de quelques gobelins affamés de chair humaine. Je refuse. Catégoriquement. Et ton braillement de bébé sous amphétamines ne m'impressionne pas. »

« Sherlock ne m'énerve pas. »

« Mais vas y, je t'en prie. Énerves toi, fais toi plaisir. Et que va-t-il arriver ? Tu vas devenir rouge et bouffis en bégayant comme ce fameux jour où j'ai fais exploser ta première baguette magique. Ceci dis, je ferais peut être imploser quelques veines dans ton cerveau saturé de graisse au passage, ce qui serait très bénéfique. »

« Que tu peux être agaçant, parfois. »

Irène Adler se leva gracieusement, son sac à main sous le bras et se présenta devant Mycroft avec un charmant sourire.

« Monsieur le Conseiller, je comprendrez que votre jeune frère ne veuille pas travailler avec moi, il est quelque peu solitaire, je trouverai la fleur et vous l'apporterez bientôt. Surtout si elle possède toutes les capacités extraordinaires dont vous m'avez entretenu. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Je suis quelqu'un de fiable.»

Oh ça, ça allait fâcher Sherlock.

Je le voyais déjà tempêter intérieurement, je reculai contre le mur discrètement, ne voulant pas me faire avaler par le feu de sa colère.

**POV Sherlock**

La tension était palpable. La pièce se saturait d'électricité.

Je plissai les yeux et demandai d'un ton frigorifique en la dominant de toute ma hauteur.

« Que sous entendez vous ? »

Elle sourit largement.

« Mais que vous ne l'êtes pas. Et puis vous devez être occupé avec votre compagnon, n'est ce pas ? Vous avez enfin trouver chaussure à votre pied, je vois. Et dieu sait que vous êtes difficile. Très difficile. Vous ne maltraitez pas trop ce pauvre John ? Même si à vrai dire je donnerais cher pour savoir comment vous le maltraitait. »

Son sourire ce fit légèrement aguicheur. Elle s'amusait. Elle adorait ça.

John protesta vivement.

« Mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble enfin ! »

Irène darda son regard onctueux sur John qui rougit. Elle s'approcha lentement, faisant outrageusement rouler ses formes sous sa robe noire ajustée.

John semblait estomaqué devant la beauté empoisonnée dont elle déployait l'aura autour de sa silhouette élancée.

Adler sourit comme un chat devant sa proie. Un chat qui avait une diabolique envie de jouer avec la nourriture.

Elle s'approcha à quelques centimètres de John, ses lèvres sanguines effleurant son oreille avec provocation. Elle se recula, satisfaite de voir le visage de moldu aussi rouge qu'un piment.

« Hummm voyez vous ça ? »

Elle s'écarta et tourna souplement autour de John. Prédatrice. Séductrice.

Dessinant une ronde enjôleuse.

« Et d'où venez vous John ? »

Ses yeux de chocolat noir étincelaient de gourmandise curieuse.

« Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu. Et je n'oublie jamais un visage. »

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle comprenne que John était un moldu. Et qu'en plus il était la seule piste pour la Fleur. Surtout pas. Elle était trop dangereuse. On ne pouvait faire confiance à cette femme là sans se brûler les ailes.

Parce qu'elle était une avide de pouvoir. Et parce qu'une information était le plus grand des pouvoirs.

« Je- » Commença John.

Je m'interposai verbalement. Elle cessa ses cercles de chasseur et se reporta son attention sur moi.

« Il revient de l'étranger. »

« Oh. Ceci explique cela. »

Un rire cristallin scintilla d'étoiles sur ses lèvres.

Je préférait quand elle s'adressait à moi ou à Mycroft qu'à John.

Nous savions lui résister. Nous savions jouer avec le feu.

Pas John. Il était presque hypnotisé par elle.

Sa démarche féline. Sa voix musicale. Ses rondeurs toutes féminines. Ses cheveux de soie sombre.

Il en bavait presque. C'était affligeant.

« Il n'est là que depuis quelques jours. Il faisait ses études à l'étranger et il y est resté avant de vouloir rentrer à Londres. »

« Dans quelle école était-il ? Dans quel pays ? Vous êtes bien vague, mon cher. »

Elle me défiait. Voulais m'attirer et me magnétiser.

M'enfermer dans les profondeurs veloutées dans son regard.

« Je ne vais pas vous donner toutes les cartes en main. »

« Prouvez que vous êtes fiable. Quel pays ? Quelle école ? »

Je grognai comme si cela m'écorchait la gorge et lui délivrais l'information faussée.

« Australie. PourpreDragon. Non pas que cela vous concerne le moins du monde bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr. »

Elle ne me croyait peut être pas, tant pis.

« Mais vous adorez fourrer votre nez dans ce qu'il ne vous regarde pas. Refait le nez ? »

« Non. Je suis naturellement magnifique. Et je crois que nous partageons ce goût trop prononcé pour la curiosité. Sauf que j'ai entendu dire que vos affaires rencontraient quelques problèmes. Par ma faute m'aurait-on dit ? J'en suis navrée. »

Son air victorieux me donnait envie de lui arracher la tête. La garce.

«Ces clients idiots sont aveuglés par le charme de vos attraits mais quand ils découvriront le vide qui se cache dessous, nul doute qu'ils reviendront chez moi. Vous ne m'arrivez pas à la cheville Irène et vous le savez. »

« Nous verrons cela. Je pense que la collaboration n'est pas envisageable. Mais je reconnaîtrais votre mérite si vous attrapez la plante avant moi. »

«Et c'est ce qui arrivera ne vous faites pas d'illusions, la défaite pourrait vous être amère et brutale. Vous me rendrez mes clients ? »

« Je croyais qu'ils reviendraient tout seuls ? »

« Rien de mal que d'accélérer un peu un processus dont le résultat est fatalement connu d'avance. »

Elle eut un fin sourire.

« J'aime la compétition. Mais nous sommes pareils. Vous aimez la traque. Vous aimez le frisson de la mise à mort. Tout comme moi. Nous verrons si vous êtes si brillant que cela. »

Elle prit congé avec autorité. Au passage elle déposa un baiser parfumé sur la joue de John.

« Au plaisir. »

« Au déplaisir. » Répliquai-je sèchement.

Dès que la porte de referma sur sa silhouette gracile et gracieuse je bondis au bureau de Mycroft en sifflant rageusement

« Je n'y crois pas ! Tu as engagé cette garce alors que tu sais pertinemment qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! Cette femme est un vampire né. Elle respire la tromperie et le mensonge. Elle va te piéger comme l'imbécile indolent que tu es. »

« Allons Sherlock. Elle est intelligente, c'est un adversaire intéressant pour toi. Un peu de compétition va t'aider à résoudre cette affaire au plus vite. Travaillez séparément ou ensemble mais travaillez vite. Et surtout travaillez bien. »

« Je refuse de passer plus de quelques minutes en sa présence outrageusement parfumée et manucurée. »

« Pourtant petit frère tu t'amusais comme un petit fou. »

« ...Venant de toi ces mots me semble totalement déplacés...Elle est dangereuse. Donnes lui ta main elle te dévorera le bras, l'épaule et peut être même tout le reste. »

«Tu crois que je ne connais pas sa réputation ? Évidement que je le sais. »

« Alors dans ce cas ? »

« Deux points de vue différents sont toujours bons à prendre. Lequel de vous deux trouvera en premier ? Le résultat sera intéressant n'est ce pas. »

Je reniflai avec dédain

« Peuh ! Ce sera moi, même pas la peine de chercher. Tu peux la virer tout de suite par anticipation.»

« Cette femme a une sacrée classe. Mais elle est peu inquiétante. » Intervint John qui se remettait, une marque de baiser sur la joue.

Mycroft approuva.

« L' élégance jusqu'aux bout des ongles. »

Je raillai : « Un serpent habillé de lumière, oui. Elle m'agace prodigieusement. »

Mycroft usa d'une voix sonore et emphatique pour déclamer :

« _ Elle est belle, et plus que belle; elle est surprenante. En elle le noir abonde: et tout ce qu'elle inspire est nocturne et profond. Ses yeux sont deux antres où scintille vaguement le mystère, et son regard illumine comme l'éclair: c'est une explosion dans les ténèbres._ »

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? » Demanda John.

« Laissez le. Il adore se donner en spectacle. »

Mycroft continuait sans se préoccuper de l'interruption. :  
« _Je la comparerais à un soleil noir, si l'on pouvait concevoir un astre noir versant la lumière et le bonheur. Mais elle fait plus volontiers penser à la lune, qui sans doute l'a marquée de sa redoutable influence; non pas la lune blanche des idylles, qui ressemble à une froide mariée, mais la lune sinistre et enivrante, suspendue au fond d'une nuit orageuse et bousculée par les nuées qui courent; [ ...] »_

Je n'écoutais même plus et quand il fit une pause, j'achevai le poème en levant les yeux au ciel avec une profonde exaspération :

« _ Dans son petit front habitent la volonté tenace et l'amour de la proie. Cependant, au bas de ce visage inquiétant, où des narines mobiles aspirent l'inconnu et l'impossible, éclate, avec une grâce inexprimable, le rire d'une grande bouche, rouge et blanche, et délicieuse, qui fait rêver au miracle __d'une superbe fleur éclose dans un terrain volcanique.  
Il y a des femmes qui inspirent l'envie de les vaincre et de jouir d'elles; mais celle-ci donne le désir de mourir lentement sous son regard.***** **_...Je connais, merci pour cette démonstration de mémoire. »

Mycroft hocha la tête.

« Je trouve ce texte criant de vérité. Ne trouves-tu pas que ce poème écrit pour elle ? »

Je haussai les épaules sans répondre. En mon for intérieur cependant je l'admettais. Cela lui allait vraiment bien.

John s'immisça dans la conversation, se levant de sa chaise pour se rapprocher.

« Sherlock ? »

« Sherlock ? »

Il ne pouvait pas me laisser tranquille un peu ?

« Quoi encore ? »

« J'ai voulu le dire ce matin mais vous n'écoutiez pas. Je pense que c'est important. »

« Vous pensez ? Depuis quand ? »

« Cette nuit j'ai fais un cauchemar. Sauf qu'il m'a parut différent des autres. Ce n'était pas un rêve normal. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Si ce n'est que ça... »

Mycroft leva une main.

« Laisses le parler. La Fleur possède des capacités de divination. _Voir tout ce qui est. Tout ce qui a été. _Tout ce qui sera. Ce n'est peut être pas ordinaire.»

« Dans ce rêve j'ai vu le criminel qui fait la une, là. Moriti ? Motiti ? »

« Moriarty ! »

Je me levai brusquement, comme assis une pelote d'aiguilles. Soudainement piqué d'un vif intérêt.

J'attrapai John par les épaules et tournai dans la pièce avec lui, faisant fit de son expression mal à l'aise et tendue.

Une parodie de danse sans musique.

« Vous l'avez vu ? Que faisait-il ? »

« Il...Il faisait comme dans l'article. Il s'introduisait dans le Ministère. »

Je saisis son visage dans mes mains pour scruter ses yeux. Voir s'il mentait.

« Vous êtes sur ? »

Mes rétines balayaient son visage à toute vitesse avec avidité.

Il déglutit. Se débattit brusquement. Je le relâchai son visage, conservant ma prise sur ses épaules cependant.

« Oui. Certain. »

« Souvenez vous, c'est très important ! Que s'est il passé exactement ? Je veux le moindre détail qui peut m'aider à le coincer. Chaque élément compte. »

« Je...je c'est encore un peu flou. »

« C'est normal. Cela vous reviendra plus tard. C'est le principe de fonctionnement de la Fleur selon nos études. » Dit placidement Mycroft alors que j'étais dans un état d'excitation avancée.

* * *

*** Monaciello : Petits moines vêtus de rouge, réellement issus du folklore italien **

**** Le sortilège d'Attrape-rêves est une pure invention de notre part**

***** Nous espérons que vous avez reconnu ce poème en prose ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, il s'agit du "Désir de peindre" de Baudelaire. (auquel une petite partie a été coupée pour notre récit)**

** Et voilà, une review peut être ? Donnez nous votre avis ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir ! Oui il est tard ! Oui nous avons accumulé beaucoup de retard et nous vous présentons nos excuses, fidèles lecteurs. Disons que nous avons chacune accumulée maladie et flemme en alternance. Et voilà le résultat. Mais ...ce chapitre 6 est vraiiiiment long, donc souhaitons qu'il justifiera son retard XD (*regarde ailleurs*)**

** ! / Autre précision d'importance: le chapitre 7 risque d'être retardé lui aussi. Toutes nos excuses mais Ryokushokumaru éprouve quelques difficultés à écrire en ce moment et va donc faire une pause le temps que ça lui revienne. **

** Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite se fera coûte que coûte, même si ça peut prendre du temps, espérons pas trop mais bon.  
**

**Sur ce bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews ! **

Caradya:Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et oui je réponds toujours aux reviews ^.^ Oui Pauvre Phil qui a barboté dans la salle d'eau mais c'est qu'il est bruyant le petit xd Sherlock a effectivement provoqué le cauchemar ^^ c'est affaiblissant de se prendre autant de sortilèges amnésiques, le cerveau de John a été tout retourné. Il y a bien sur un lien avec la fleur ;) (pas suspect du tout xd) Nous te remercions de ton intérêt et aussi pour ta double review mdr la première était écrite étrangement :O L'histoire commence à se mettre en place ! Nous espérons que la suite va te plaire, miss

* * *

Chapitre VI

Souvenir et petit rapprochement

**Pov Sherlock**

Mycroft me donna un parchemin officiel qu'il marqua de son sceau.

« Fais ce que tu as à faire. »

Je bondis littéralement hors du bureau de mon frère, mon manteau battant sur mes jambes, s'enroulant à chacune de mes grandes enjambées pressées.

« Sherlock ? Où allez vous ? » hurla John. Approximativement dix mètres derrière.

« Il ne va pas nous attendre ! Remuez-vous ! »

Quinze mètres. Puis je l'entendis courir pour me rejoindre.

« Qui ? »

Sept mètres.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Moriarty évidement, qui d'autre.

« Grouillez-vous ! » râlai-je

« Mais où allez vous ? ! Ralentissez bon sang ! »

Six mètres.

Je ne ralentis pas. En fait j'accélérai.

« Département des Mystères ! »

Ralentir ne servirait à rien, l'ascenseur me forcerait à m'arrêter dans quelques mètres de toute façon.

Sauf si j'étais chanceux ….mais...non. Pas aujourd'hui. L'ascenseur n'était pas encore là.

John arriva finalement, pendant que je tapotais ma cuisse avec une impatience grandissante.

« Vous étiez vraiment obligé de marcher si vite ? Surtout pour vous arrêter juste après, quel est l'intérêt je vous le demande franchement ça n'a aucun... »

Je ne prêtai pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il disait, les yeux rivés sur l'indicateur des étages qui défilaient.

Je lâchai tout juste un grognement vaguement significatif en guise de pseudo réponse et qu'il se débrouille avec ça.

Enfin le petit tintement sonore retentit dans le couloir et les portes noires s'ouvrirent.

Je m'engouffrai dans la cabine, esquivant habilement les sorciers et sorcières qui en sortaient.

John arriva à son tour et réussit à se couler devant moi.

« Pourquoi doit-on aller là bas ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Il faut aller là où tout a commencé. »

« Oh. Mais euh...pourquoi ? »

Je jetai un coup d'œil circulaire autour de nous. Les gens nous écoutaient peut être.

« Plus tard. »

« Et pourquoi je devrais venir avec vous ? »

« A vous de choisir. Je suis censé vous surveiller tout le temps donc c'est soit venir avec moi, soit vous restez à l'appartement avec interdiction formelle et totale de sortir. Et si vous le faites...je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que je vous ferai en représailles. »

Il n'osa pas dire autre chose pendant le temps que dura la descente.

Une fois hors de l'appareil, il reprit du poil de la bête.

« Bon maintenant qu'il n'y a que nous, vous m'expliquez ? Pourquoi aller ici? »

« Ça me semble plutôt évident pourtant...Mais bon pas pour votre petite cervelle vide apparemment...Bref. Moriarty n'aurait jamais pu connaître l'existence de la Fleur ni y accéder sans un complice de ce Département. Oh il doit en avoir d'autres bien sûr, mais le plus important est ici. »

« Pourquoi ici forcément ? »

« Les sorciers qui travaillent aux Département des Mystères ne sont pas surnommés « Langues de Plombs » pour rien. Ils ne révèlent jamais ce qu'ils font, personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'ils trafiquent entre ces murs. Un complice interne est donc incontournable. »

« Pas si « Langues de Plombs » que cela alors. »

« Il semblerait. Pour l'un d'entre eux au moins.»

Nous marchâmes dans l'unique couloir jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à la porte noire.

Je l'ouvris et entrai dans la salle circulaire aux douze portes dont le sol lisse comme de l'encre faisait résonner nos pas.

Dès que cette première porte fut fermée, la pièce tourna sur elle même.

D'une efficacité redoutable pour désorienter les visiteurs.

« Et...on cherche quoi au juste ? »

« La Salle du Temps. »

Je n'avais aucune idée de quelle porte il s'agissait, bien sûr elles étaient identiques en tout point.

« Et...on la trouve comment ? »

« On cherche. Et n'entrez pas dans les salles. Ouvrez juste la porte. »

Il se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elle et je me plaçai à l'opposé de sorte à se rejoindre au milieu.

Et John me faisait un repère visuel avec son hideux pull beige dans tout ce noir.

J'entrebâillai la porte ténébreuse qui me faisait face.

Je tombai sur un énorme réservoir vert foncé dans lequel flottait toute une cohorte de cerveaux à tentacules. La si bien surnommée Salle des Cerveaux.

J'entendais John pester derrière.

« Mais pourquoi elle s'ouvre pas ! Bon sang ! »

Il s'acharnait dessus, tirant la poignée dans tous les sens. Il allait bien finir par repartir avec à ce rythme.

« Inutile. Cette porte là ne s'ouvre pas. Jamais. Les sorts et les objets ne fonctionnent pas sur elle. »

« …..Une porte qui ne s'ouvre pas...de mieux en mieux... »

Je haussai les épaules.

« C'est la Salle de l'Amour. Contenant _soit disant_ la forme de magie la plus puissante au monde. »

Mon sourire narquois lui fit bien comprendre ce que je pensais de cette aberration. Une idiotie totale.

« Vous n'y croyez pas ? »

« Sans rire. C'est une des choses les plus dénuées de fondements que je n'ai jamais entendu. Pourtant c'est impressionnant le nombre d'âneries qui disent les gens mais celle là...vraiment...Comme si les sentiments étaient autre chose qu'une anomalie chimique. C'est une faiblesse, pas une puissance. De sombres crétins. »

Je refermai la pièce des cerveaux et passai à la suivante.

« Dîtes...à quoi elle ressemble votre Salle du Temps ? »

« Pas à celle là en tout cas, ça c'est la Salle des Planètes. »

En effet derrière John, je voyais Vénus qui voltigeait en compagnie de Mars par l'ouverture.

« Celle que je cherche est rempli d'horloges et il y a un oiseau sous une cloche en cristal. »

« Oh je la connais celle là. »

« Pendant votre …._petite escapade _sans doute. Quand vous avez cru bon de faire une ballade clandestine à mes frais, nous offrant une magistrale démonstration de votre ignorance infernale. Même un bête babouin borgne aurait plus de jugeote. Mais vous n'êtes même pas au niveau d'un simple primate de toute évidence.» Dis-je avec une aigreur piquante.

Le reste de l'exploration se fit en silence. Silence rancunier.

Je poussai une énième porte. Soupir. Enfin la bonne.

J'appelai John et sans attendre qu'il me rejoigne, je rentrai dans la pièce.

L'habituelle clarté éblouissante courait sur les murs de la salle en résilles étincelantes.

Eau vive. Éclats de lune qui carillonnaient d'argent sur les murs.

Je ne me laissai pas distraire par les étincelantes spirales adamantines et fonçai directement vers le fond de la pièce.

John était béa devant le cycle de vie et de mort de l'oiseau.

Je l'attrapai par le bras et le traînai sans ménagement vers une étagère adossée contre le mur du fond.

Sur la rangée du milieu, quelques livres violets étaient posés là, semblant aussi neufs qu'au premier jour. Leurs titres gravés en lettres d'or brillaient légèrement.

Il s'agissait en fait du nom des responsables du Département.

Lequel était le responsable tout court ?

Ah oui, le -ou plutôt- la voilà.

Je tapotais la tranche de l'ouvrage portant le nom de

« Miranda Carter, Coordinatrice et Grand Intendante. »

Une porte apparut à quelques pas de l'étagère.

Je toquai et une voix autoritaire me dit d'entrer.

J'entrai dans le bureau, suivis de près par John.

« Bonjour Messieurs. Nous n'avions pas rendez vous il me semble ? »

« En effet non. Mais vous ne devez pas avoir tant de rendez vous que cela Mrs Carter. »

« Hummm et que me vaut cette visite ? Messieurs ? »

« Holmes et Watson. »

Je sortis un parchemin de ma poche et lui remis.

« Une Permission Extraordinaire ? »

Elle pinça les lèvres avec agacement, vérifiant si le document était authentique. Ne trouvant rien à redire-puisqu'il l'était-elle me le rendit avec un visage renfrogné.

« Bien. Nous voulons la liste des sorciers travaillant dans ce Département. »

Elle m'adressa une exclamation outrée et scandalisée à la fois.

« Enfin ! Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille, cela pourrait compromettre nombre de travaux de la plus haute importance ! Je refuse.»

« Ce n'est pas négociable. » Dis-je, froidement.

« Mais je ne peux pas c'est contraire à tous nos principes de sauvegarde des secrets et- »

« Vous savez ce que signifie la Permission Extraordinaire n'est ce pas ? -je martelai mes mots- Cela signifie que j'ai un accès illimité à tout ce que je désire. Et je veux cette liste. »

Elle soupira.

«Je vais vérifier que vous ne mentez pas. Je connais votre réputation. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Mais faites faites. Perdons encore plus de temps. »

Elle jeta une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre de sa cheminée et passa la tête dans le feu émeraude pour parler avec Mycroft. Quand elle retira son visage de la cheminée, elle était encore plus courroucée.

Elle retourna s'asseoir à son bureau avec une lenteur qui mettait mes nerfs à vif.

« Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix. »

« En effet vous ne l'avez pas. La liste.»

Elle serra les lèvres mais ne fit pas de commentaire sur mon impolitesse. A la place elle nous demanda de sortir du bureau pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir où et comment était rangée la fameuse liste. Elle était bien protégée, je n'en doutais pas un seul instant.

« Que de secrets ces Langues de Plombs... »

Elle ne fit signe que nous pouvions re-rentrer.

Un parchemin était étalé sur la table. Miranda me prévins évidement que je ne pouvais pas emporter la liste et qu'il m'était interdit d'en faire une copie. Je consultais avidement la liste, gravant les trente noms dans mon cerveau. Un par un. Un nom en particulier me fit tiquer.

Moriarty le connaissait aussi.

« Sachez que j'ai confiance en chacun de mes employés, Monsieur Holmes. »

« Sans doute sans doute. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser. Et merci pour votre accueil chaleureux et aidant. »

Pour conclure lui adressai un sourire parfaitement hypocrite.

Sourire qu'elle me rendit avec les intérêts.

Dès que nous fûmes dans le couloir je fouillai dans mes poches et trouvai un morceau de parchemin, mais n'ayant ni plume ni encre...

« J'ai un stylo si vous voulez. »

Mon visage s'éclaira. Je griffonnais les noms.

« Mais...elle a dit qu'on avait pas le droit de recopier la liste. »

« Relax. Je la brûlerai quand on aura fini. »

« Humm...»

« Mais si mais si. »

* * *

John traînait mes pieds avec lassitude.

« Je vous en prie on peut pas arrêter là pour aujourd'hui ? C'est la huitième. J'en ai marre. »

« Un peu de persévérance. Et je ne dirais pas échec mais plutôt le huitième éliminé de la liste des suspects. »

« J'en ai marre. Et puis c'est qui ce Alan Mathesson ? Vous n'arrêtez pas de leur demander s'ils le connaissent. C'est qui à la fin? »

« Chut ! »

Je m'approchais du neuvième suspect.

« J'en ai marre marre marre. »

« Silence ! » ordonnai-je

Je me raclai la gorge :

« Bonjour Mr Greengrass. »

Je compris rapidement qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans l'affaire de Fleur mais il m'apprit qu'un autre sorcier du Département avait brusquement cesser de venir depuis une dizaine de jours, sans raison ni explication. Et c'était lui. Mathesson. Bingo.

Intéressant.

Une piste, enfin.

« Oui oui sans rien dire comme ça. Comme si on n'était pas plus amis. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'Alan. Plus rien. »

« Vous êtes allé chez lui ? »

« Non nous avons eu beaucoup de travail au bureau et enfin...Mais je lui ai envoyé des tonnes de lettres sans réponse. »

« C'est votre ami et vous n'allez pas le voir? » S'étonna John.

Greengrass s'agita, honteux.

« Je n'ai pas pu à cause du travail et...de mes enfants et ...de ma femme qui est malade et ...Alan est très à cheval sur le secret. Encore plus que nous autre je veux dire. Sans vouloir le vexer je dirais même qu'il est parano. »

Je souris. Ça ne m'étonnais pas, il l'avait toujours été.

« Vous pouvez nous donner l'adresse d'Alan Mathesson ? »

* * *

Je transplanai dans le jardin d'une petite maison de plein pied. Les herbes folles envahissaient le petit jardin en question et les volets auraient besoin d'un bon coup de peinture.

John tituba, le teint légèrement pâle.

« Décidément je déteste vos téléportations. Je ne me sens pas très bien. »

« Transplanages. Et si vous vomissez sur mes chaussures, soyez sûr ce sera la dernière chose constructive que vous ferez de votre vie. »

Après plusieurs minutes de silence pendant lesquelles je m'éloignais sensiblement de lui, il reprit la parole :

« ….Vous êtes sûr que c'est là ? »

« C'est la bonne adresse et il y a son nom sur la boite aux lettres. Donc je suppose que oui. »

« On dirait que la maison est à l'abandon. »

« On verra. Mais ça m'étonnerait. »

Il n'y avait pas de sonnette ? Je toquai donc. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle même en un grincement d'outre tombe à peine avais-je effleuré le bois.

Mauvais. Mauvais. J'échangeai un regard avec le moldu.

Il chuchota : « Je n'aime pas ça. Pas du tout. »

Je dégainai ma baguette.

« Vous ne voulez pas rentrer si ? »

« Si. »

« Vous êtes fou ! »

« Je croyez que vous étiez militaire ? »

« Mais pas sorcier ! »

« Chuuuuut. Restez derrière moi môssieur le militaire. »

J'entrai dans ce qu'il semblait être un salon. Avant. Je distinguais les objets dans la pénombre.

Tout était sans dessus dessous. John se rapprocha plus de moi.

Je lâchai un juron entre mes dents et allumai les lampes d'un coup de baguette.

La lumière souligna crûment l'ampleur des dégâts.

Le mobilier était entièrement cassé. Brisé.

Des éclats de verres et de débris divers jonchaient le sol. Je faillis marcher sur une lampe renversée.

Les coussins et les fauteuils éventrés vomissaient leur mousse blanche.

La table et les chaises étaient partiellement brûlées.

Des liquides tâchaient le sol d'explosions colorées. Pas de sang cependant.

Les étagères surchargées de livres et de produits de sorcellerie gisaient lamentablement sur leur sol, déversant leur contenu meurtris et piétinés en flots chaotiques.

Une mise à sac en règles.

Aucune trace d'Alan par contre.

Je fouillai dans les restes, glissant et dérapant selon ce qui roulaient sous mes chaussures.

A la recherche d'indice, n'importe quoi.

J'entendis John poussa un soupir de soulagement en disant

« Un canapé ! Enfin ! Je n'en peux plus. »

Je continuais à fouiller quelques secondes dans une commode.

Puis je jetai un vague coup d'œil. La canapé en question était dans le genre grand et moelleux. John s'y installa avec aise. Mais le sofa était bizarrement immaculé et -

« John ! Debout ! »

« Qu- »

« Debout, tout de suite ! »

Trop tard. Le sofa se convulsa brusquement. Il rua comme un cheval de rodéo, courut dans toute la pièce, essayant de faire tomber son passager.

Le dossier se pliait pour écraser John qui s'agrippait désespérément à un accoudoir pour ne pas se faire éjecter par les secousses.

Mais John tint bon. L'image du canapé se brouilla soudainement et John se trouva assis sur la panse dodue d'un homme de grande taille.

Instant de flottement.

Les yeux de John faisaient presque des bonds dans ses orbites.

Profitant de la surprise de son passager clandestin, l'homme se transforma encore en sofa et décrocha John au prix d'une violente ruade.

Il s'écrasa sur le sol avec l'élégance certaine d'un sac patates. Le sofa me chargea mais je le forçai à reprendre sa vraie apparence d'une formule.

Alan redevient humain aussitôt.

Il braqua sa baguette sur nous.

« Que voulez-vous ? Encore des démarcheurs à domicile ? Les intrus, je les flambe au Gin ! Dehors ! »

Je mis John debout en quatrième vitesse en gardant Alan en joue avec ma propre baguette.

Mais il leva la sienne d'un air important, pointe vers le plafond.

Une multitude d'explosions jaillirent en décalé un peu partout dans la pièce.

John m'entraîna le premier dans un slalom entre les débris et les morceaux d'objets.

Il marcha sur un débris piégé et se fit projeté en avant par la déflagration.

J'amortis sa chute d'un sortilège puis me retournai pour bombarder Alan de sorts défensifs. Pas d'attaque évidement.

Je le voulais vivant et d'un seul tenant. La tête reliée au buste de préférence.

Il les contra mais lui ne s'embarrassait pas de mes considérations et les traits magiques qu'il m'envoya étaient clairement destinés à nous faire roussir jusqu'à l'os.

Je m'apprêtai à lancer le charme du Bouclier quand John appuya sur ma tête et me força à m'accroupir derrière le dossier d'un fauteuil défoncé.

John poussa un sifflement quand le dit dossier fondit à moitié en grésillant méchamment sous la pluie de maléfices qui suivit.

« Quand il a dit qu'il flambait les intrus, je ne pensais pas que c'était au sens littéral. On fait comment ? »

« Restez derrière le dossier...ce qu'il en reste. »

Je levai ma tête. Un sort brûlant effleura aussitôt mes cheveux. Je me rabaissai.

« Sortez de votre cachette ! Pleutres ! »

« Monsieur Mathesson ! Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? »

Je sortais la tête. Un sort siffla à quelques centimètres de mon oreille.

« Non ! »

« Sherlock Holmes. »

« Holmes ? Faites voir votre tronche ! Les mains en l'air. »

Je me levai prudemment. Lentement.

Il s'approcha. Je m'approchai. Il m'examina progressivement.

« Holmes. Il fallait le dire plus tôt. Vous avez bien changé au cours de l'année. Sortilège de vieillissement ? Il faut se méfier de ces trucs là.»

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais peur de comprendre.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi parano. Je comprends pourquoi ce canapé avait l'air si moelleux. On s'est un peu laissé aller hein. Toute cette graisse qui tremblote, votre penchant pour le chocolat sans doute. » Fis je désignant son ventre proéminent.

Alan eut un air absent d'un seul coup. Puis il revint à lui.

« Ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on parle à son professeur Holmes ! Le fait d'avoir toujours les notes maximales ne vous donne pas le droit d'être tellement insolent. »

Merde. Moriarty était passé par là. Encore un sortilège d'Oubliettes.

« Vous n'avez pas vu Moriarty récemment ? »

« James ? Non. »

Je posai encore quelques questions pour évaluer les dégâts. Qui étaient trop importants.

Alan se croyait encore au temps où il enseignait à Poudelard, ce qui expliquait cette soudaine absence au Département des Mystères, puisqu'il ne souvenait pas en faire partie.

J'enrageai. Moriarty me narguait. Il aurait pu faire disparaître Alan. Mais non. Un simple sortilège d'amnésie. Il se fichait de moi.

Il me narguait en ne prenant même pas la peine de mieux se dissimuler que ça.

Il me provoquait.

Il me disait qu'il se fichait royalement que je découvre comment il était entré dans le Ministère.

Il me disait que tout ceci n'était qu'une infime part de son plan.

Et pire que tout, il me disait qu'il était supérieur à moi.

Mais connaissant Mathesson, ce vieux renard avait certainement laissé un indice derrière lui pour nous mener à Moriarty et aux autres complices au Ministère avant de se faire lessiver la mémoire.

« Bon tu m'aides à ranger gamin ? On va pas rester dans ce foutoir jusqu'au réveillon. »

« Vous avez vraiment tout cassé avec une grande application. »

« Ça décourage les intrus. »

Nous nous mîmes dos à dos et en quelques mouvements de baguettes le salon était propre, rangé. Chaque choss réparée. Comme si l 'état précédente de la pièce n'était plus qu'un mauvais rêve.

Le salon retrouva son lustre cosy habituel.

Je fouillai ensuite un tiroir de bureau.

« Que faîtes-vous ? » S'enquit John.

« Après s'être fait poursuivre par un canapé de salon et faillis fondre derrière un fauteuil, je pense que l'on peut se tutoyer non ? Je n'aime pas les formalités. »

« ...c'est vrai, vous...tu n'as pas tord.»

« Tu cherches des indices. Je connais Alan. Il aura sans aucun doute laissé quelque chose derrière lui pour que l'on remonte à son agresseur. Même s'il ne s'en souvient plus. »

Le sorcier ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Je l'interrogeai pendant que John cherchait.

Ou essayait de chercher plutôt. L'empoté. Vraiment il ne servait à rien. A part m'exaspérer.

Il était même d'un talent remarquable pour cette dernier activité.

* * *

« Non John reposes ça, les bouteilles de whisky Pur Feu n'ont rien à voir dans l'histoire. »

* * *

« Cet abat-jour n'est rien d'autre qu'un abat-jour, John»

« Mais il est bizarre, toutes ces dentelles c'est louche.»

« Il est justement d'une laideur incroyable. Comme la serpillière qui te sert de pull. »

* * *

« Il y a une robe sur cette chaise ! C'est louche ! »

« C'est une toge. »

« Avec des petites étoiles ? C'est une robe. »

« Une toge ! Reposes la, on s'en fiche. »

* * *

« Wouhaie ! Je me suis fait mordre par une tasse de thé. »

* * *

« Une chaussette avec des dents m'attaque. »

« Qu'elle te tue alors. Tu seras sans doute moins bavard en steak tartare. Un vrai bienfait pour mes oreilles qui doivent supporter tes inepties ridicules.»

* * *

« C'est quoi ce truc gélatineux ? »

« mucus gastrique de centaure dysentérique. »

« …. »

* * *

« Et ça ? C'est louche ! »

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui est louche alors arrêtes de dire ça ! Et n'importe quoi ne veut pas dire_ n'importe quoi. _Oh et puis arrêtes de m'aider tout court, tu m'aides pas. Restes donc confiné dans ton inutilité pathologique et laisses les grands travailler. »

Il arrêta effectivement.

Merci. Enfin le flot de ses paroles insignifiantes s'était tu. Enfin.

Je continuais d'interroger Mathesson, qui avait un vide de plus de dix ans dans la tête. Mais savait-on jamais. Si je sollicitais sa mémoire peut être que cela suffirait à réactiver les circuits neuronaux.

Ou peut être pas. Ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air suffisant.

**Pov John**

J'avais soif, très soif, et je commençais à en avoir ras le sac de devoir les écouter sur je ne savais quel sujet. Je soupirai fortement. Cet Alan Mathesson ne semblait absolument pas savoir pourquoi nous venions l'interroger.

Et moi non plus en fait.

Je me grattais le menton, attendant que la discussion se finisse. Mais Sherlock était bien trop curieux, et était persuadé de ce qu'il avançait.

Je soupirai une seconde fois.

Cette fois ci j'eus droit à un dévisageament suspect des deux hommes.

« John, pourrais tu t'ennuyer en silence ? »

« Si cela te fais plaisir Sherlock.. »

Je marmonnais dans ma barbe, mes mains croisées contre le torse, basculant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Mais cela agaça le sorcier génie qui me renvoya un regard lourd de sous entendus.

L'autre homme perdu, me regarda à son tour.

« Vous désirez boire quelque chose ? »

« Oui John, va t'occuper un peu.» Renchérit le brun en me faisant un signe de main pour déguerpir.

Je haussai les épaules et roulai des yeux.

« Je peux vous apporter quelque chose ? »

« Non il trouvera seul, n'est ce pas John ? »

« Salaud... » raillai-je à voix basse, en me dirigeant vers la cuisine sans dessus-dessous puisqu'elle n'avait pas été rangée en express. J'empruntai un chemin entre les bouteilles et les restes de la poubelle au sol.

L'odeur n'était pas franchement agréable, et la vue des détritus n'arrangeait en rien la situation.

Après avoir franchis avec bravoure la cuisine, je m'agenouillai devant le petit frigo.

Quand je l'ouvris, toutes les odeurs s'étaient mélangées et cela dégageait un parfum horrible.

Je grimaçai et saisit une bouteille d'eau qui traînait dans le coin.

Je sentais l'eau par précaution, méfiant dans cette ambiance sale.

Elle ne sentait pas trop fort et puis j'avais soif, je ne devrais pas mourir d'eau périmée.

Quoique.. j'étais dans le monde magique, tout était possible et surtout le pire.

Prenant un verre je versai un peu de liquide dedans, l'aspect était assez bizarre, une substance de couleur argentée, mouvante, à la fois liquide et gazeuse.

Je commençais vraiment à douter de cette boisson, mais j'avais vraiment envie de boire.

Je portais le verre à ma bouche, quand tout à coup je sentis quelqu'un dans mon dos.

Sa présence écrasant la mienne.

Il était grand, il devait forcément s'agir de Sherlock.

Et je ne m'étais pas trompé, quand une main se posa sur la mienne pour défaire mes doigts, et saisir le verre de son autre main.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je sauve notre unique preuve, j'hésite entre te féliciter de l'avoir trouvé ou te remettre à l'ordre pour ne pas savoir faire la différence entre de l'eau et une substance magique. »

« C'est de la potion ?»

« Pas exactement. » Répondit-il en prenant le verre et le fond de la bouteille avec une grande minutie dans le salon. Je le suivis parce que j'avais soif, et parce que cela m'intriguait tout de même.

« Et qu'est-ce donc ? »

« Des souvenirs. »

« Des quoi ? »

« Souvenir John, substantif masculin évoquant quelqu'un, quelque chose ou encore un événement d'un passé plus ou moins lointain, mais qui peut aussi se lier à des lieux, par exemple les touriste achètent des souvenirs, je te croyais un homme de sorties, les souvenirs font fureur à Londres. »

« Merci Sherlock mais je sais ce qu'est un souvenir, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment une chose aussi abstraite peut rester dans une bouteille. »

« Que tu es stupide John – je grognais en lui donnant un coup dans les mollets, il fronça les sourcils, mais continua ce qui semblait être une explication- tu sais que, malgré ta petite cervelle de moineau, les souvenirs sont ancrés dans la mémoire. Or -ne me regardes pas comme ça, tu parais encore plus idiot ce qui est quand même un exploit -or nous ne pouvons pas tout stocker dans notre tête. »

« Sauf toi peut-être. » Le coupai-je en croisant les bras.

« Certainement, et nous savons aussi que les sorciers peuvent lancer des sortilèges d'amnésie. »

« J'ai pu le constater aussi. » Soufflais-je en me remémorant l'affreuse torture que j'avais subi.

« Notre suspect, qui est certainement le complice de notre assassin, savait qu'il oublierait, et par précaution il a enfermé ses souvenirs dans cette bouteille d'eau et l'a caché dans le frigo pour brouiller les pistes afin quelqu'un d'un brin plus intelligent que la moyenne ne le trouve. Et comme il boit rarement de l'eau il était sûr de la conserver quand il n'aurait plus toute ça tête. »

« Et moi alors j'ai trouvé la preuve ? » sifflais-je en tapant du pied.

« Toi c'était le hasard du débutant. »

Il semblait chercher quelque chose dans la pièce, marmonnant qu'il devait avoir quelque chose par ici, que c'était forcé.

Il fouilla la pièce sous les yeux ahuris de l'hôte tandis que je tenais un verre à moitié plein, et une bouteille presque vide.

« Sherlock bon sang tu pourrais m'expliquer. »

« Il me faut une pensine. »

« Une quoi ? »

« Une pensine John, la pensine est un réceptacle permettant d'entreposer ses souvenirs et de les consulter ultérieurement. »

« On collectionne ses souvenirs ?»

« Si on veut. »

« Vous êtes tous des fous... »

« Aides moi à chercher au lieu de jurer sur des choses qui te sont inconnues. » Soupira t-il en soulevant un vase dont les fleurs perdaient leur pétales.

Je fis la moue et commençait à chercher dans les placards, sous les meubles, derrières les portes.

« Je ne sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble.»

« Un réceptacle John, ce n'est pas si... C'est bon je l'ai. » Confirma le brun en sortant en effet un réceptacle d'un coffre assez ancien, des dessins gavés sur le bois.

« Et donc qu'est ce que tu vas en faire ? »

« Tu vas mettre utile pour une fois. »

« Euh non ? »

« Approches » Ordonna t-il en me faisant signe avec sa main. Je m'avançais et versais le liquide comme selon la demande du sorcier.

« Maintenant tu vas te pencher et plonger ta tête dans le souvenir. »

« Quoi mais je vais me noyer. »

« Si j'avais voulu te noyer je l'aurais fait depuis le début. Ta tête. Là dedans. »

J'obéis en plongeant la tête dans l'eau. Je me bouchai le nez mais en fait j'arrivais à respirer. Quand je rouvris les yeux, je n'étais plus dans l'appartement d'Alan mais de nouveau dans le ministère.

_Nous étions dans ce qu'il semblait être un bureau. Petit le bureau._

_Il était encombré d'une dizaine sorciers qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens._

_Je me sentais perdu devant ce remue ménage._

_Ou était passé Sherlock ?_

_Une sorcière au chapeau orange me bouscula._

_« Excusez moi. »_

_Elle ne ralentit même pas. Ne me regarda même. Les papiers qu'elle lisait attentivement n'avaient même pas remué sous le choc. Un tour de magie sans doute._

_Un sort collant ou aimanté ou un truc comme ça j'imagine._

_Elle s'arrêta un peu plus loin, cependant, et cria en me regardant droit dans les yeux._

_« Chris, le paragraphe B, alinéa 2...c'est quoi ce rapport de journaliste sportif ? »_

_« Mais je ne m'appelle pas- »_

_Une voix grave me coupa :_

_« Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi même, Maria ! »_

_Je me retournais, un effet un homme en colère répondait à la dite Maria d'aller se faire voir._

_Ce à quoi Maria répliqua sur le même ton. Pour être poli et pour faire court._

_Les termes exactes impliquaient une utilisation de la baguette magique pour un autre emploi que son application première._

_Je me sentais inexistant, leurs regards glissaient sur moi comme si je n'étais pas là._

_J'étais au milieu de leur querelle mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de me voir._

_Une grande main froide se referma sur mon poignet, me faisant sursauter._

_« Ah Sherlock ! C'est toi. »_

_« Sans blague. Qu'est ce que tu fiches à rêvasser ? C'est un souvenir, imbécile de moldu. Les gens ne peuvent ni te voir, ni te parler, ni t'entendre. »_

_Je me sentais stupide d'un coup. J'avais oublié que nous étions dans le souvenir d'Alan._

_Tout était si réel. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être dans le présent._

_Ils allaient tous finir par me rendre fou._

_« Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber aussi ? »_

_Sherlock claqua sa langue avec un agacement manifeste._

_« Je n'ai pas atterri au même endroit. J'ai trouvé Mathesson. »_

_Je passai la main devant les yeux de quelqu'un pour vérifier. Pas de réaction._

_Je commençai à lui faire les pires grimaces que je connaissais pour être sûr._

_« John ! »_

_« Ouiii ? »_

_« Cesses de faire le pitre, tu es totalement ridicule. Tu n'es pas obligé de me prouver avec acharnement chaque minute un peu plus, que le chaînon manquant entre le singe et l'homme est sous mon nez. Et qu'il s'appelle John. »_

_« Veux-tu arrêter de m'insulter ? Je te traite de dégénéré psychopathe moi ? »_

_« Tu viens de le faire. » Dit-il froidement._

_Il m'amena à Alan, ou plutôt il me traîna vigoureusement sur plusieurs mètres, manquant de m'arracher le bras malgré mes protestations._

_« Arrêtes ! Je ne suis pas ton chien ! »_

_« Un chien aurait le mérite d'être obéissant. Silence maintenant ! »_

_« Nooon je ne suis pas obéissant. Je parle si je veux et tu ne pourras pas me faire taire- »_

_Il m'écrabouilla minutieusement le pied avant de filer vers Alan assit derrière une table._

_Je serrai les lèvres en le rejoignant._

_Alan venait de recevoir un hibou. Il décacheta une enveloppe. Déplia le parchemin._

_Blanchit affreusement._

_« Ça va Al ? » S'enquit un de ses collègues._

_« Oui oui. Très bien. »_

_Il souriait mais même moi je pouvais voir que c'était faux._

_Nous allâmes derrière lui pour lire par dessus son épaule. De la sueur brillait sur sa nuque et son visage. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement._

_Sur le parchemin, une photo qui bougeait toute seule._

_Quatre personnes se chahutaient avec de grands sourires heureux. Un homme et une femme qui se ressemblaient beaucoup et deux enfants._

_La famille d'Alan. Sa sœur, son neveu et sa nièce étaient entourés de trois cercles rouges._

_Un petit mot accompagnait la photo. L'écriture était penchée, fine et élégante._

_**« Bonsoir Al. Si vous voulez que votre petite famille chérie reste saine et sauve bien au chaud à la maison, venez au Ministère pendant la permanence de nuit. Les abeilles vous indiquerons la route. »**_

_Le décor bascula brusquement. Comme une boule à neige que l'on reverse._

_Nous étions dans un couloir. Toujours au Ministère apparemment._

_Alan marchait devant nous à petits pas pressés. Regardant de droite à gauche avec nervosité._

_Je me reprochai de Sherlock pour lui murmurer à l'oreille._

_« Ça veut dire quoi « les abeilles vous indiquerons la route » ? Il y a des ruches ou un élevage au Ministère ? »_

_« ...Mais réfléchis un peu à ce que tu dis. Et pas la peine de chuchoter il ne peut pas entendre. »_

_Vexé, j'ajoutai avec mauvaise humeur :_

_« Comment savoir ? Il y a bien des moines volants, des cranes qui parlent, des mini planètes dans une pièce, alors pourquoi pas des abeilles ? Ou des choux en culottes courtes hein ? »_

_Sherlock réussit l'exploit de pouffer et de lever les yeux au ciel en même temps._

_Alan erra encore quelques minutes quand un « pssss » insistant se fit entendre._

_Une petite vielle toute voûtée derrière son chariot de produits d'entretiens l'appelait discrètement._

_Alan s'avança vers elle, interrogateur. Il chuchota._

_« Oui ? Je peux vous aider madame ? »_

_La sorcière de ménage détala aussi vite que son mal de dos le lui permettait. C'est à dire lentement. Elle détala lentement. Sans un regard pour son interlocuteur._

_« Elle est terrifiée » Dit Sherlock._

_Un morceau de parchemin était posé sur le sol, là où le chariot était positionné quelques instants plus tôt._

_**« Reliez les sept. »**_

_Décidément je ne comprenais pas._

_« Relier quoi ? »_

_Sherlock me tourna un regard surpris._

_« Comment tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Regardes, même Mathesson a pigé. »_

_Je roulai des yeux._

_« Expliques au lieu de te faire mousser. »_

_« Les abeilles tu as compris non ? »_

_« ….non... » Avouai-je._

_« C'est en référence aux abeilles, les travailleuses. Les travailleuses qui désignent le personnel d'entretien. C'est brillant. Qui les soupçonne. Donc il faut en suivre sept pour arriver jusqu'à Moriarty. »_

_Au bout d'un moment, le dernier membre du personnel nous conduisit à une petite porte, après un petit jeu de piste._

_« C'est écrit... local technique... »_

_Sherlock avait l'air de trouver ça très drôle. Ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement._

_Nous entrâmes dans le local technique sus nommé._

_Il faisait noir. Très sombre. Seule une maigre bougie se consumait sur un coin de tonneau renversé._

_Sa lumière vacillante projetait des éclats lumineux sur les dents d'un homme en costume, élégamment assis dans un coin._

_Je mis un moment à le reconnaître à cause des ombres mouvantes qui dévoraient son visage._

_C'était l'homme de mon rêve. L'homme du journal. Moriarty._

_La respiration de Sherlock s'était accélérée._

_Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais rapproché de lui. La pièce était vraiment étroite._

_Un autre homme était debout au fond de la pièce mais la lumière était trop faible, on ne voyait que ses jambes._

_Moriarty s'anima, leva une main pour inviter Alan à s'asseoir._

_« Prenez place mon cher, je peux vous proposer un ravissant cageot pleine d'éponges magiques, un tonneau ou alors, comble du luxe, une corbeille pleine de bottes sales. »_

_« Que me voulez-vous ? Laissez ma famille tranquille ! »_

_« Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon petit jeu ? Pas mal non le coup des sorciers de ménage. Personne ne fait attention au petit personnel. Aux petits insectes qui s'agitent dans l'ombre. Il suffit de les corrompre -tout comme vous- et l'on a accès à tout. Ils connaissent les sécurités, les rondes de surveillances, les locaux comme leurs poches. Un coup de génie non ? Oh ! Mais je suis un génie c'est normal !»_

_Il éclata de rire. Ses dents luisaient férocement dans la pénombre._

_« Laissez nous ! »_

_« Laaaa. Calmez vous, enfin. Vous ne voulez pas faire un brin de causette avant de passer aux hostilités ? »_

_« Allez vous faire foutre ! » Alan sortit sa baguette d'un air menaçant._

_« A votre place je ne ferai pas ça. » Il désigna l'homme derrière lui, le visage dans l'ombre. Ce qui ne l'était pas en revanche, c'était la baguette tordue qu'il tenait dans sa main, pointée sur Alan._

_« Ne touchez pas à ma famille ! »_

_« Personne n'y touchera si vous faîtes ce que je veux. Voyez-vous, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de plutôt haut placé dans le département.»_

_« Je n'ai pas peur de vous. »_

_Moriarty sourit largement d'un air goguenard._

_« Vraiment pas ? Quel dommage. Vous ne voudriez pas retrouver votre sœur dans un plat de lasagnes ainsi que votre neveu et votre nièce en pièces détachées, n'est ce pas ? Ou devrais-je dire en ...morceaux choisis ? Réfléchissez. »_

_Il pouffa, s'amusant apparemment beaucoup._

_Il se pencha pour épousseter une de ses chaussures vernies et se mit à chantonner._

« Une tête dans les chaussons, un pied sur la plaque de cuisson, un œil avec les poissons, qui tournent, tournent, tournent en rond. Un doigt sur le guéridon, un tibia sur l'édredon, un intestin pour les cordes du violon. Un foie dans la soupe de Tonton, un cerveau dans l'infusion, un cœur pour décorer le balcon, des artères dans la ventilation. Le sang pour repeindre le salon. Et que voilà une belle maison. »

_« Alors, mon ami ? Votre choix ? » S'enquit-il d'un ton badin et très aimable._

_« Je...je... »_

_« Encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir ? Comme je suis un homme civilisé je vous l'accorde avec générosité. » Il reprit sa comptine affreuse._

« Que vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas Angela ? Petite fille de dix ans. Étendue sur le sol, on dirait qu'elle a froid. Normal, morte depuis quelques temps, elle se noie dans son propre sang. Le visage de peur tout crispé, elle regarde son frère Joe, joyeusement éviscéré sur le plancher -_ »_

_« Assez ! » Hurla le pauvre homme, tremblant comme une feuille._

_« Vous préférez quoi ? Refaire la décoration de votre intérieur version Nature Morte ou me rendre un touuuut petit service ? »_

_Ce type était terrifiant._

_Sa voix pleine d'intonations changeantes était horriblement effrayante, dangereuse._

_Tantôt onctueuse. Tantôt légère. Tantôt menaçante._

_Chaque mot cachait son tranchant. Chaque son dissimulait un poignard._

_Ses yeux durs comme l'onyx lançaient des éclairs inquiétants. Il ne plaisantait pas pour de vrai._

_Il me faisait peur. Viscéralement peur. Il était fou. Vraiment fou._

_Les épaules d'Alan s'affaissèrent et il admit, totalement décomposé :_

_« Je vous donnerai les informations que vous voulez. »_

_« Demandez ce que je veux, demandez ! »_

_« ...Que voulez-vous ? »_

_Moriarity se pencha en avant._

_« Je veux...la Fleur de Feu. »_

_« ….Vous l'aurez. »_

* * *

Après être retourné à la réalité, Sherlock s'éclipsait déjà sans même un au revoir.

Je soupirai, agacé par ce manque de politesse qui atteignait des sommets.

« Au plaisir de vous revoir. » M'excusai-je auprès du bureaucrate, rejoignant à petites foulées le sorcier.

« Tu aurais quand même pu le saluer Sherlock. »

« Foutaise. »

« C'était ton professeur. »

« Ah j'oubliais, toi tu devais être le petit chouchou qui venait discuter avec eux pendant les récréations. »

Je rougis me remémorant quelques souvenir d'enfance, où j'étais en effet très collant avec mes enseignants.

« Qu'est ce que disais. » Railla le brun, un sourire satisfait pendu aux lèvres.

« Et sinon que va devenir Alan Mathesson? » Annonçais-je pour changer de sujet.

« Ceci ne me concerne plus. »

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire alors, avec les informations que tu viens de récolter? »

« Je parlerai à Mycroft de son service d'entretien des plus défectueux. »

Je lâchai un grognement en le suivant dans les rues. Il était bien bruyant, marmonnant pour lui la ruse de Moriarty.

Il disait qu'il l'avait sous estimé et que cet homme avait du génie.

Qu'il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un à sa taille, qu'il ne s'ennuierait pas.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment l'intérêt qu'il portait à cet homme malfaisant.

Une douleur vive me brûlait la poitrine, et mes dents s'entrechoquaient entre elles.

« Il te fascine, tu devrais lui donner rendez-vous. » Fis je agressivement en craquant les os de mes doigts ensemble.

« Patience John, c'est à son tour de jouer. »

« Il a déjà infiltré le ministère. »

« Et nous savons comment. »

Je lui lançai un regard incrédule, infirmant sa déclaration, il comprit vite et passa une main devant ses yeux, crachant un "ce que tu peux être stupide".

Je préférai ignorer cette remarque habituelle à mon égard, lui demandant un signe de main de m'exposer ses propos.

« Moriarty a construit un important réseau au sein même du ministère, sous le nez de ces imbéciles, n'est ce pas brillant? »

« C'est à dire que.. »

« Il a exploité le service ménager de nuit, il a mené par le bout de la baguette un homme haut placé, en utilisant ses sentiments familiaux. Quelle bonne idée! Il a abusé des points faibles John, et s'est dissimulé dans le décor pour mieux attaquer. Il connaissait les lieux, il avait tout prévu- »

« Sauf l'absence de la fleur » Le coupai-je.

« Exactement! »

« Tu crois que c'est pour cette raison qu'il a effacer la mémoire d'Alan ? »

« Non il l'avait déjà prévu. Il ne pouvait pas garder Alan très longtemps, trop dangereux. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors »

« On rentre, j'ai a parler à Mycroft » Il attrapa mon poignet entre ses fins doigts glacés, et nous entraîna dans une ruelle sombre pour nous téléporter chez lui. Pardon ….transplaner.

* * *

Enfin au 221B Baker Street, je me laissai tomber dans le fauteuil en cuir qui couina sous mon poids.

Je me plaignis de ses voyages magiques atroces qui me retournaient l'estomac à chaque fois.

Une main sur mon ventre, je grimaçai en tirant la langue.

« On ne pourrait pas prendre les transports en commun ? »

« Inintéressant. »

« Où marcher simplement à pied ?»

« Futile. »

Je tapotai des doigts sur l'accoudoir, ne cherchant pas à avoir le dernier mot avec lui.

De toute façon, personne ne pourrait le faire taire. Même son grand frère n'avait aucune autorité sur lui.

Je m'enfonçai davantage dans le fond du fauteuil, fermant les yeux, essayant de dormir d'un seule oreille.

J'entendais la circulation des voitures à l'extérieur, les braillements du Crâne que ma présence insupportait, et les insultes sur ma personne.

Le bruit de feu qu'on allume, le bois crépitant en étincelles dorées.

Et la bouilloire qui sifflait.

Pourquoi avait-t- elle été mise en route ?

J'ouvris les yeux, me retrouvant nez à nez avec mon colocataire du moment.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent aussitôt, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je le sentais un peu trop près.

Son souffle caressa son visage.

« C'est pour quoi ? » Demandai-je en croisant les bras, gardant un semblant d'ego.

« Thé ? » Réclama t-il simplement en s'éloignant de moi, s'asseyant toujours aussi gracieusement dans le canapé.

« Je ne suis pas aux services de Monsieur Holmes, payes-toi un homme de main ou un homme à tout faire, tu dois avoir les moyens. »

« Je suis déjà trop aimable de t'héberger. »

« Tu appelles ça héberger ! Je dors sur un canapé inconfortable, je porte les même vêtement depuis des jours, je n'ai pas pu prendre une seule douche depuis que je suis emprisonné ici. »

J'avais le cœur battant la chamade, des sueurs froides me traversèrent le dos, mes doigts s'enserraient autour du fauteuil. Sherlock me regardait calmement les mains jointes sous le menton.

Ses iris claires me fixèrent longuement, et il me dit toujours aussi posément.

« La seconde chambre est actuellement innoccupable, tu peux emprunter mes vêtements, la salle de bain est au premier tout de suite à droite, autre chose ? »

« Je suis désolé de m'être énervé... » M'excusai -je en baissant la tête honteusement comme un chiot pris en train de faire une bêtise.

« Thé. » Répéta le brun, ce qui me semblait être l'acceptation de mes pitoyables excuses.

Je me levai pour aller en préparer dans la cuisine entre les différentes expériences, entendant le feu crépiter plus fort, jusqu'à ce que la tête de Mycroft apparaisse entre les cendres.

J'écoutais d'une oreille discrète la discussion des frères, où Sherlock acclamait avec brio les devinettes de Moriarty, blâmait avec exagération le service de protection du Ministère, se félicitait d'avoir réussi sa mission etc etc.

Le thé prêt, j'en posais une tasse pleine sur la table basse à côté de Sherlock, en pleine discussion.

Je tirai une de ses mèches pour attirer son attention sur moi.

Ses yeux se tournèrent lentement vers moi, et je lui indiquai la tasse à ses côtés, je l'informai aussi de ne pas me déranger pendant la douche.

Il acquiesça en continuant son dialogue, qui commençait à dériver sur Mademoiselle Adler.

Je m'échappai très vite du salon, entendant le soupir du Crâne au dessus de la cheminée, ne pouvant pas se boucher les oreilles, obligé d'entendre un Sherlock furieux.

Sortant d'une douche bien chaude, je trouvai des habits dans la chambre de Sherlock, ne lui empruntant qu'une chemise, le pantalon étant trop grand.

En revenant dans le salon, je le trouvai assis en train de bouder, les jambes serrées contre son torse.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas dérangé mon classement de chaussettes. »

J'arquai un sourcil et lâchai en blaguant :

« Maniaque. »

Il pouffa tout de même, malgré ses yeux qui m'envoyaient des missiles.

Prenant place à côté, je remarquai qu'il avait déjà fini sa tasse.

Je lui lançai un regard curieux pour savoir s'il en voulait encore.

Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite, refusant.

« Tu t'es fâché avec ton frère ? » Demandai je m'inquiétant un minimum pour lui.

Ce qui me semblait plus naturel maintenant.

« Il n'a pas changé d'avis pour engager Irène ?»

« Il est vraiment stupide, elle ne ferra que nous ralentir. » Soupira Sherlock en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux bouclées. « Elle sera là demain » Ajouta il boudant davantage.

« On pourrait... » Commençai-je, hésitant en me tordant les doigts.

Il se tourna vers moi, détaillant mon visage, il inclina la tête pour que je poursuive.

« Si c'est possible bien sûr, mais aller chez moi récupérer des vêtements parce que là... » Démontrai-je en montrant les manches trop grandes.

Le sorcier soupira, en roulant des yeux « Empoté » me dit il, en me remontant les manches de sa chemise. « Tu voudrais donc lui « poser un lapin » ? »

« En quelque sorte... »

« Enfin un brin d'intelligence John ! Nous irons chez toi dès demain, il faudra partir plus tôt, cette vipère serait capable de venir en avance. » Déclara-t-il en bondissant de son siège. « Nous partirons à pied, et prendrons le première taxi au carrefour. »

J'allais lui demander de se calmer, quand on toqua à la vitre.

J'aperçus un grand hibou noir, tapant son bec contre la fenêtre.

Sherlock lui ouvrit et l'oiseau vient se poser sur l'épaule du brun, ce dernier lui donnant un petit biscuit qui traînait dans sa poche.

« John, voici Kolh mon hibou. »

« Oh, il a l'air plus charmant que l'autre animal de compagnie » Me moquai-je en jetant un œil au Crâne.

Je m'approchai du volatile lentement, me rappelant m'être fait pincer par un aigle au zoo lors d'un de mes premiers emplois.

Je défis prudemment le nœud à sa patte, et pris le petit paquet qu'il transportait.

« Un piège ? » Demandai je au sorcier, qui haussa les épaules, lisant la petite lettre qui accompagnait le lot.

_« Cher Monsieur Holmes, voici un petit cadeau en gage de vos services » _

Sûrement un ancien client, qui voulait le remercier.

Ce que je trouvais assez fou en fait.

Je le déposai sur la table, le regardant curieusement.

« Que vas-tu en faire ? »

« Tu peux tout manger. » Répondit-il un grand sourire trop suspect accroché aux lèvres.

Cette fois ci, j'allais me servir des petits bonbons et dragées roses dans la panier quand le hibou fonça sur moi.

Surpris je paniquai aussitôt et m'abaissai aussitôt.

« Mais ça va p- »

Tout à coup l'animal noir se colla contre moi, et frotta sa grande tête plumeuse contre la chemise de son maître.

« Tu...Tu crois qu'il te confond ? »

« Non il ne me fait jamais ça. » Dit il un peu surpris.

Un peu apeuré je caressai la tête du rapace, prenant un bonbon à la couleur orange.

Je le mis en bouche, il avait bon goût quand soudain il me piqua légèrement la langue.

Me fit tourner la tête, mes oreilles sifflèrent.

Je pensais que cela n'était pas réel, quand je sentis un souffle dans mes oreilles et que j'observais mon reflet rouge vif.

« Sherlock qu'est ce qui m'arrive ! »

« Un bonbon John.. »

« Un bonbon ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ! »

Il me sourit encore plus, avant que je lui envoi une dragée à la tête. Il le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se la prenne dans son front et me le renvoya.

« Aieeuuh ! »

« Ça t'apprendra. »

Il me tourna le dos et s'éloigna un peu. Je pris un autre bonbon et touchai sa nuque. Il gémit de douleur me regardant furieusement.

« John ! »

Je pris le paquet sous le bras en m'éloignant le plus possible du sorcier. Il retira ses chaussures et marchait plus vite vers moi.

« Je connais cette maison dans les moindres détails, tu ne m'échapperas pas »

Je gloussai en m'échappant à l'étage, armé d'un paquet de bonbon magique.

Derrière moi, il montait les marches à toutes jambes, j'accélérai, j'accélérai.

« Je te rattrapes ! Hé oui c'est ça d'avoir des petits jambes ! » Il jubilait en plus. Grrrr.

Je courrais et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Je glissais sur le plancher et m'écrasais à la dernière marche. Le sachet de bonbons s'envola et tomba dans le couloir, un peu plus loin. Même pas le temps de me relever qu'une main se posa sur ma tête et appuya dessus pour m'empêcher de me lever.

Sherlock me piétina et me dépassa mais je n'allais pas le laisser faire.

Je lui fis un vicieux croche pattes et il tomba à son tour dans le couloir.

Je me levai et le dépassai avec un grand sourire mais il attrapa ma cheville et me tira en arrière.

Je basculai encore, le plancher tapa durement contre ma poitrine.

Je tirai Sherlock en arrière par la cheville à mon tour mais il venait de s'accrocher à un pied de meuble et il résistait. Nous luttâmes, à plat ventre sur le plancher, incapables d'avancer l'un comme l'autre.

Un ululement strident se fit alors entendre ainsi qu'un bruit de plumes. Le hibou de Sherlock attrapa les bonbons dans son bec et s'envola. Je jurerais qu'il venait de nous adresser un regard moqueur. Nous nous relavâmes en même temps et nous nous précipitâmes au bas de l'escalier en nous bousculant comme des gosses, épaules contre épaules.

Khol se posa sur un fauteuil du salon avec fierté, son trophée au bec.

Sherlock leva son bras en l'air avec une expression supérieure et appela son hibou. Qui ne vint pas.

Là encore je cru voir une étincelle d'amusement dans son regard doré.

Agacé, le sorcier s'avança.

« Khol ! »

Le hibou inclina sa tête à droite. A gauche. Puis il décolla ….vers moi et se posa sur mon épaule. Très stressé de sentir ses serres tranchantes sur mon épaule, j'étais rigide comme du béton.

« Il ne va pas te dévorer ou te lacérer avec ses serres. Il est dressé. Assis toi sur le fauteuil au lieu d'avoir cette tête de constipé. » Dit Sherlock d'une mauvaise grâce évidente.

Je m'assis précautionneusement, comme une mémé. Sherlock roulait des yeux.

Finalement après plusieurs minutes, le rapace poussa ma main avec instance et laissa tomber le sachet sur mes genoux. Il continua à pousser ma main.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ? »

Le brun serra les lèvres.

« Il veut que tu le caresse. Stupide John. »

Je dissimulais un sourire mais il le vit et me foudroya de son regard électrique.

Il était jaloux que son hibou lui fasse des infidélités.

« C'est quoi comme hibou ? »

« C'est un Bubo Bubo de la famille des Strigidés. »

« Quoiii ? »

Il soupira d'un air blasé.

« Un Hibou Grand Duc. »

Je caressai le plumage du hibou qui de contentement serra et desserra ses griffes sur mon épaule à la manière des chats.

« Stupide animal » Bouda le brun.

Un peu plus à l'aise, voyant que Khol ne voulait pas me picorer l'oreille j'ouvris le sachet sur mes genoux.

« A ta place j'éviterai. »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai envie de goûter. Ils ont l'air bons. »

Il haussa les épaules. Un fin sourire joua sur ses lèvres.

« A tes risques et périls. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après. »

Je haussais les épaules à mon tour et croquai dans une dragée.

Sherlock se pencha vers moi, suspicieux, guettant ma réaction.

« Alors ? »

La saveur explosa dans ma bouche.

« Humm mais c'est super bon ! Fraise ! »

« Quoi ? T'as eu fraise, c'est pas possible ?! » Il semblait étrangement dépité et abasourdi mais il se reprit avec dédain.

« La chance du débutant ! »

« Tu veux faire un concours ? » Lui proposai-je. Je pensais qu'il pourrait aimer.

Il se redressa sur son siège.

« Je vais t'écraser. Ta chance ne dura pas éternellement. »

Il se leva et en choisit un. Il grimaça.

« Sardine. »

A mon tour.

« Tarte aux pommes ! »

« …..Dentifrice. »

« chocolat ! »

« Mais tu triches c'est pas possible ! ….Tripes. »

« Melon ! »

« …Huile de foie de morue. »

« Ohhh pain d'épices ! »

« Je te déteste... »

« ….C'est bizarre ça à un goût de...de...moisi. Beuuuuh. »

Il éclata de rire

« Ahah la chance tourne ! …..piment. »

« …..Cire de bougie. »

« …..Scarabée. »

« ...Viande crue. »

Et là je tombais sur le pire goût du monde. Manquant de vomir je lâchais un léger et sobre : « Poubelle. »

Il partit dans un grand rire.

« Ahhh c'est toi qui l'as eu. Pas de chaaaance. »

Par dépit je fouillais dans le sachet et en tandis un orange à Khol.

« Noooon pas celui là ! »

Le pauvre oiseau se mit à siffler comme une locomotive, de la fumée sortant en grande pompe de ses oreilles.

* * *

**Voilààà ^^ Une review pour ce chapitre ô combien long ? XD**

**Dans l'espoir ne pas trop vous faire attendre pour la suite, mais ma collègue fera comme elle pourra ^^.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour ! Et non nous ne sommes pas mortes, en état de décomposition dans un endroit sombre.  
**

**Mais bon entre les contrôles continus et les partiels le temps pour écrire s'est fait rare. Mais nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, nous espérons qu'il vous plaira ;)**

**Merci comme toujours pour vos reviews !**

Neko: Héhé fameux n'est ce pas, mais nous n'avons pas poussé le vice jusqu'au tout aussi célèbre crotte de nez XD

Anonyme : Rassures-toi nous sommes toujours là et la fiction continue ;) Merci de ton intérêt et ton enthousiasme !

caradya: Mais de rien bien sûr que nous répondons ! *part en croisade pour défendre les droits des revieweurs*

Oh non Momo ne va vraiment pas être content mouhahaha, et il faut bien que les choses s'améliorent un peu entre nos deux petits colocataires ...enfin attends de lire ce chapitre (et ne tue pas ) XD Pour le hibou, bonne question je ne sais absolument pas si on dit "oreilles" (ça m'étonnerait quand même xd) mais chuuuuut on va dire que oui, personne n'a rien vu ;) Nous te remercions pour ta review toute gentille ^.^

elrick363 : Le retour ! Ne t'inquiètes, nous aussi nous jouons aux ressuscitements XD (non non ça ne se dit pas du tout xd) Si on s'associe on jouera au come back des morts vivants xd Merci pour touuuus tes compliments *w* la bataille des dragées surprise entrera dans l'histoire ;) Nous nous sommes bien amusées à l'écrire ce bout là XD Et personnellement je dis : voilà un hibou intelligent, il a vite compris où était son intérêt mdr Merci pour ta review ! Et pour ton retour !

* * *

Chapitre VII

Visite et prise de bec

**POV Sherlock**

Un sourire vicieux sur le visage, j'ensorcelai un réveil à l'ancienne auquel il poussa de petites pattes. Je posais l'objet au bas des marches, le laissant se diriger vers la forme allongée sur le canapé.

J'allais tranquillement m'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face, faisant un petit signe au réveil qui se déclencha en grandes pompes.

Un drinnng drinng d'outre tombe retentit, vrillant toutes oreilles d'un carillon strident des plus désagréables comme un marteau piqueur ultrasonique. John bondit du canapé, enroulé comme un vers dans sa couette, il se tortilla en vain, complètement paniqué et pour finir s'écrasa sur le sol avec la grâce d'une vache affublée d'une seule aile déplumée.

Je ris légèrement on le voyant ainsi avachi.

« Cesse de faire le clown John. Tu as largement dormi, on doit se dépêcher. »

Un grognement à la fois douloureux et hargneux me répondit.

Une tête blonde ébouriffée émergea des plis de la couette, j'ignorais totalement le regard vengeur que John m'adressa. Il râla d'un ton pâteux :

« Qu'eche qu'il che pache ? »

« Rien. »

Il mit un peu de temps à réagir. Le démarrage était long au saut du lit apparemment. Au saut du lit dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs.

« Quuuuoi ? Comment ça rien ? Il est -il consulta la pendule- six heures ! »

« Et bien ? C'est une heure tout à fait convenable. Je me trouve très civilisé, j'aurais pu te lever à cinq heures par exemple, et je t'ai gentiment réveillé. De quoi te plains-tu ? »

Abasourdi, il me fixa la bouche un peu entre ouverte.

J'attendis patiemment -environ trente secondes- le temps que l'ex soldat retrouve toutes ses minables capacités de communication.

« Gentil ?! Tu appelles ça être gentil ?! »

« Bien sûr. » Je me levais souplement en ajoutant : «Prépare-toi en vitesse on est parti dans dix minutes. »

« Où ça ? »

« Chez toi. Tu as déjà oublié ? Tes fonctions cognitives sont réellement aussi performantes que celles d'un poisson lyophilisé. »

« Pourquoi si tôt ? » Il cacha sa tête sous la couverture.

Je donnai un léger coup de pied agacé dans le semblant de larve qui se traînait sur le plancher.

« Cette garce d'Adler peut débarquer d'un instant à l'autre. »

Après un harcèlement aussi intensif que fructueux, John et moi arrivions au coin de la rue exactement treize minutes plus tard.

* * *

« C'est ici. » Dit John.

Le taxi s'arrêta, je réglai la note et nous descendions devant un immeuble sans charme de style industriel. L'intérieur de l'immeuble était conforme à l'extérieur.

Certains bâtiments renferment quelques surprises insoupçonnées. Pas celui ci.

Je foulais le tapis râpé jusqu'à la trame, grimaçant en voyant une affreuse plante verte en plastique aux branches délavées. La poussière n'avait pas été faite depuis au moins quatre mois dans les communs. Le loyer ne devait vraiment pas être élevé, malgré la proximité du centre ville.

John fouilla dans sa poche et s'arrêta devant une porte.

Une porte quelconque, commune. Semblable à toutes les autres portes.

Mais chaque porte ouvrait sur un univers. J'allais découvrir l'univers de John Watson.

Nous débouchions à l'intérieur d'un petit appartement, le plafond bas me donna l'impression d'entrer dans un cercueil.

Et c'est un peu l'impression générale que me firent les lieux. Un cercueil.

La décoration quasiment inexistante était froidement impersonnelle.

Comment un agent immobilier pouvait habiter dans ce genre d'endroit ?

L'ennui et le dégoût du quotidien étaient gravés sur les murs nus, rampaient sous les meubles, rôdaient dans les angles des pièces.

Et la pauvre lampe accrochée au plafond qui jetait sa lumière clinique éclairait cruement le décor comme les néons éclairaient les morgues ne faisant que souligner l'atmosphère affreusement triste au rythme des discrètes vacillations de son câble d'alimentation.

Oscillations mélancoliques du temps qui passait sans retour. Oscillations de mort aussi.

La mort qui s'approchait un peu plus à chacun de ces balancements réglés, symptomatiques d'une vie morne, répétitive et sans saveur.

Balancements qui faisaient vivre les particules de poussière dans le halo blafard de lumière.

Une ampoule solitaire ne remplacera jamais une étoile.

Je me sentais oppressé sous l'assaut de la tristesse et de la banalité suintant de l'appartement.

Comme enfermé dans une cage trop petite pour moi

Et Dieu savait que à quel point j'exécrais me sentir en cage.

John m'adressa un regard hésitant, je lisais dans ses yeux qu'il voyait la même chose que moi.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire cependant et me contentai d'ouvrir une fenêtre pour faire entrer un peu de mouvement dans l'immobilité pesante de l'appartement.

John se racla la gorge, gêné, en disant :

« Je vais chercher mes affaires. »

Je hochai la tête, observant plus attentivement l'endroit, ne prêtant pas attention à John qui partit

vers sa chambre.

J'avais sous les yeux toute la morosité mortuaire de la vie de John Watson.

Cherchant quelque chose de bizarrement moldu à étudier, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

Il y avait toujours des instruments à l'utilisation obscure dans les cuisines moldues.

C'était une cuisine à l'américaine, donc ouverte sur le salon grâce à un plan de travail.

Je m'y rendis tripotant machinalement un minuteur en forme de champignon vert que j'avais trouvé sur le plan de travail. J'ouvris tous les placards, faisant tomber un gant de cuisine sur une étrange machine composée d'un socle avec un bouton à molette surmonté d'une sorte de cafetière coiffée d'un tube en plastique.

Quelle était cette chose ?

J'observai la volumineuse babiole avec intérêt.

Une quelconque machinerie de torture alimentaire sans doute. Le gant était tombé sur le tube, il glissa et tomba devant le socle de l'objet non identifié.

En voulant le retirer j'actionnais le bouton par inadvertance.

Un grondement sourd empli la pièce de vibrations basses. Un bruit monstrueux de fin du monde.

Je me jetai en arrière et parti me réfugier derrière le bar.

John arriva à cet instant précis, me voyant glisser sur le dessus du bar pour me cacher derrière, la baguette pointée sur la machine qui tressautait sur place comme si elle allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre. J'allais la faire exploser avant.

« Sherlock ? »

« Recule-toi, y a une bombe dans cette cuisine ! »

« De quoi parles-tu ? ….Tu ne parles quand même pas de mon blen -»

« Confrigo ! »

John se jeta sur moi et dévia la trajectoire de mon sortilège qui fit exploser un placard.

« John ! » m 'exclamai-je avec colère.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Tu veux faire sauter mon appartement ou quoi ? » Il m'arracha ma baguette des mains.

« Rend- moi ma baguette ! »

« Hors de question ! Confisquée ! » Répliqua férocement le moldu.

« Tu entreposes des armes ici ! Ce machin va nous attaquer d'un instant à l'autre, bon sang ! »

Je désignais l'hybride de cafetière qui vrombissait comme une armée de frelons en colère.

Mon instinct était en alerte rouge et me disait que le dit machin allait causer de graves dégâts.

J'attrapai John pour détaller vers la sortie, mais il résistait. Je tirai d'un coup sec pour qu'il me suive, sans succès. Il voulait mourir ? Il était suicidaire ?

Son corps était bizarrement parcouru de tremblements. De plus en plus violents.

Perdant quelque peu mon sang froid, je le secouais. Mon cœur battant à tout rompre à cause de la machine de guerre qui imprimait l'urgence dans chaque fibre de mon corps en grondant comme les trompettes de l'Apocalypse.

« John ! »

« John ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est la machine c'est ça ? Elle a des effets bizarres ? »

« Tu te sens bien ? »

« Parle ! »

Son visage se contorsionna jusqu'à devenir rouge pivoine. Inquiet je le secouai encore, l'exhortant à parler et brusquement il éclata de rire.

Éclata. De. Rire.

Je me figeai. Incompréhension.

John redoubla dans son fou rire, il en pleurait.

Je croisai les bras, le visage renfrogné. Toujours hérissé par le bruit qui résonnait dans mes os.

Le moldu réussit à hoqueter péniblement.

« Tu...Tu...Toi le graaand sorcier tu...ahaha non...tu as peur de...de...ahah non c'est trop... »

Il repartit pendant deux bonnes minutes.

Je roulais des yeux.

Finalement il essuya ses yeux larmoyants en se tenant le ventre. Il inspira un grand coup.

« Sherlock...Je t'assures que la machine n'est pas dangereuse. C'est un innocent ustensile de cuisine. »

« Rien n'est jamais innocent » Aboyai-je, pas le moins du monde convaincu.

Il se dirigea vers le soit disant ustensile.

« Allez viens. »

«Rêve ! »

Je me cachais prudemment derrière le bar. Je n'avais vraiment aucune confiance en les fabrications moldues. Tous les « made in » moldu partaient déjà avec un sacré handicap dans la vie. Typiquement le genre d'objets qui vous rendaient borgne à peine mis en route ou vous arrachaient une partie du visage tant qu'à faire.

Non que cela ne pouvait pas être profitable dans certains cas pour le dernier point.

John se dirigea bravement vers l'infernal vrombissement.

« Ne dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu « Criai-je, seuls mes yeux dépassaient du bar.

Il tourna le bouton et la machine se tu.

Incrédule je me relevais d'un bond, John se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire.

« Ceci est un blender, Sherlcok. C'est utile pour faire des jus et des purées. »

« ….. »

« Tu ne me crois pas ? »

« ….. »

« Ok. Dééémonstration. »

Il attrapa une orange, la prépara et la passa dans le blender.

Il se retourna en brandissant un jus d'orange après plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles la machine crachota et tremblota comme si sa dernière heure était venue.

« Et voilà. C'est magique non ? Viens essayer.» Rigola-t-il.

« Allez viens, il ne t'arrivera rien, promis. »

Je m'approchais timidement. John me tandis une autre orange.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'avais un résultat tout à fait convenable.

Les yeux brillants, je calculais tout ce que je pourrais faire avec cet objet. Très efficace pour les potions par exemple.

« Pratique hein ? Et encore tu n'as pas vu la fonction purée...- »

« Je le veux. »

Je fis mon meilleur regard de chien battu à John.

« Je le veux. »

* * *

C'est avec un sourire triomphant que fermais la porte de l'appartement.

John venait de sortir avec son sac et le blender sous le bras.

J'avais gagné.

Il suffirait que je bidouille l'appareil pour qu'il supporte la charge magique imprégnant mon propre appartement. Je mettrai Mycroft sur le coup. Ça lui changerait des affaires gouvernementales.

« Tu as pris des appareils technologiques ? »

« Oui. Mon portable. »

« Tu ferais bien de le garder éteint. Il ne va supporter l'environnement magique sinon. »

« Tu pensais vraiment que le blender allait nous faire exploser? » Pouffa John.

« ….Les objets moldus ont un taux de fiabilité proche de la nullité. Et je te ferais remarquer que tu as explosé. Pas à cause d'une machinerie infernale issue du cerveau d'un malade mental, je te l'accorde. Mais tu as explosé. »

Il m'adressa un regard interrogateur.

« De rire. »

**POV John**

De retour chez Sherlock, je me sentais plus vivant, comme si cet appartement avait pris une partie de mon âme.

Je m'installais donc confortablement près du canapé, rassemblant le peu de vêtements que j'avais.

Les piles d'habits installées en équilibre près du meuble, je me posai enfin dans le fauteuil, lâchant un soupir satisfait.

Sherlock qui revenait de la cuisine, ayant récupérai mon blender pour l'améliorer selon lui, observa les fringues d'un œil suspicieux.

Il se permit même de rire sous mon nez, ce qui me vexa aussitôt.

« Quoi ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Non aucun. » Répondit il en souriant.

« Arrête de te moquer, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. »

« Moi ? Voyons John, jamais je n'oserais. » Dit il en s'installant élégamment en face de moi, il jeta encore un coup d'œil vers les piles.

Je croisais les bras, en rouspétant :

« Dis-le ce qui te fait tant rire...»

Il resta muet, me regardant avec un sourire taquin mi-jouer, mi-moqueur.

«Grotesques. »

« De ? »

« Immondes. »

« Enfin quoi ? »

« Hideux. »

« Sherlock ! »

« Hum oui ? »

Je m'agitais, levant les bras vers le ciel comme pour implorer une dignité quelconque de me sauver de cet homme trop imbu de lui-même.

« Pourquoi utilises-tu des adjectifs péjoratifs comme ça ? Dans le vent ? »

« Ce n'est pas dans le vent John. »

« Alors quoi ? J'ai une tache sur mon pantalon ? » m'agaçai-je en me levant près à quitter la pièce.

Sherlock pouffa en sortant sa baguette magique, il lança un sort sur la pile de pulls qui se soulevèrent et se suivirent à la chaîne.

Un peu comme dans les dessins animés.

Mes pulls, environ une vingtaine étaient alignés en rangs d'oignons entre nous.

Le sorcier s'amusait à les faire changer de couleur, de longueur.

« Sherlock ! » M'offusquai-je « Ce sont mes vêtements !»

« Vu leurs têtes, j'appellerais plus ça des chiffons. »

« Sherlock Holmes ! »

Il se retint d'éclater de rire, et envoya les vêtements partout dans le salon, créant une tornade d'habits autour de nous, j'essayais d'en rattraper quelques uns, faisant des petits bons ridicules, il fallait se l'avouer.

Il se moqua, riant sous mon nez, créant des formes d'animaux, des cercles.

Je soupirai agacé et reçu tout mes pulls sur la tête.

Je craquai les os de mes doigts en me retenant d'exploser.

Sherlock me regardait toujours avec son air innocent et lâcha :

« Je faisais du tri dans tes habits. »

« Tu parles ! Je vais devoir tout replier ! »

« Inutile, mets les au feu »

« Tu es vraiment égoïste ! » Crachais en ramassant les pulls mollement par terre, formant une boule contre ma poitrine.

J'allais maugréer Sherlock quand la cheminée se mit à faire des étincelles, effrayé par les bruits et la soudain lumière je laissai tomber mes habits par terre.

Ce qui me valut un sourire du brun qui se dirigea vers la cheminée.

Accroupit devant le feu, il remua les cendres lentement, marmonnant quelque chose sur mon look des années soixante.

« Mycroft quelles mauvaises nouvelles as-tu à m'annoncer ? »

Ah tiens il était là lui, dans les cendres.. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme la plupart des gens normaux et envoyer un message, ou même un hibou !

« Mademoiselle Adler n'est pas venue je présume ? »

« Oh tu es devin mon cher frère ? »

« Cesse donc... J'ai reçu un hibou m'informant de son absence de dernière minute »

« Que c'est bête » Ironisa Sherlock en se pinçant les lèvres « J'espère que tu ne l'invitera pas pour le thé. »

« Sherlock, amène John dans les labos, nous devons lui faire passer plusieurs tests »

« Et si je ne suis pas d'accord » Intervins-je en m'accroupissant à côté de Sherlock.

« Oh bonjour John, vous allez bien ? »

« Réveil quelque peu secoué »

« Parfait, je vous revois aux labos »

* * *

Sherlock et moi atterrissions en catastrophe dans le hall des cheminettes.

C'est à dire en roulé boulé très élégant, servant pour ma part de cousin au sorcier.

Après avoir emprunté la cheminée, le voyage ne s'était pas passé sans bobos.

Et nous avons tourné en rond avant d'atterrir enfin au ministère.

Le système étant de plus en plus défectueux, quand nous avons transplanté, nous nous sommes retrouvé à tourner dans un sorte de cortex étrange, qui me donna vite le tournis.

Puis nous avons atterris dans plusieurs cheminées, sans jamais trouvé la bonne.

Entre celle de couple moldu, d'une vielle bâtisse, d'une boulangerie...

Je me demande combien de sortes d'amnésie Sherlock avait utilisé en moins d'une demi heure.

Aussitôt tombé aussitôt debout, Sherlock rajusta sa chemise alors que moi je me relevai seulement frottant mon postérieur endolori.

Il foudroya la foule de son regard revolver, maudissant le responsable le transformant en de la pâté pour chien.

S'élançant rapidement dans les couloirs, je dû presque courir, une de ses enjambées représentant deux des miennes.

Arrivé en face de l'ascenseur, il me poussa à l'intérieur, restant dehors.

Tout en appuyant sur un bouton il déclara :

« J'ai des choses à régler, la salle d'examens sera directement sur ta droite »

« Que…quoi tu me laisses seul ici ? »

« Tu as su te débrouiller la première fois » Se moqua t-il faisant demi-tour.

L'ascenseur se referma sur sa silhouette de dos déjà bien loin.

La cage métallique s'ouvrit sur un couloir nu de décoration et vide de personnalité.

La science est objective et sans sentiment.

La science est nue de jugement.

J'avançai me dirigeant directement sur ma droite, mais ne rencontrai aucune porte.

Sherlock avait dû confondre avec la porte de gauche, ce qui m'étonna, il avait dû s'amuser à me faire perdre mon temps.

Je me tournai donc vers la grosse porte de bois, toquant timidement contre.

S'il croyait que j'étais aussi bête que ça, il aurait des surprises en me revoyant.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une charmante demoiselle aux cheveux cuivrés.

Et à y faire plus attention, elle ressemblait fortement à la jeune femme que j'avais percuté avec son tas de feuilles.

Elle me sourit, surprise de me voir.

« Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« John Watson, enchanté ! » Avais-je déclaré sans réfléchir les joues en feu, le souffle court et ma main tendue vers elle.

Le jeune femme me regarda, se mordillant les lèvres, son sourire s'agrandit.

« Sarah Sawyer, enchantée. »

Je restai bégayant devant l'ange tombé en face de moi, me surprenant à détailler chaque courbe de son visage.

La demoiselle me coupa dans mes pensées.

« Que faites-vous donc ici ? »

« Je...je cherche la salle de laboratoire. »

Elle parut étonnée, faisant les yeux ronds.

« Monsieur Watson, les laboratoires sont à l'autre bout de bâtiment. »

Sherlock Holmes, salaud, tu m'as bien eu à me faire prendre la mauvaise direction.

Je me sentis idiot et honteux devant Sarah, et baissai la tête pour ne pas rencontrer son regard ahuri.

« Je crois que je me suis trompé, en fait…..une... connaissance m'a indiqué le mauvais chemin. »

J'hésitais sur le terme en employer pour qualifier Sherlock.

« Une connaissance ? »

« Sherlock Holmes. »

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et roula des yeux.

Je compris aussitôt qu'elle ne devait pas l'apprécier. Et qui l'appréciait de toute façon.

« Je vais donc faire le chemin inverse. » Annonçai-je, déçu de ne pas passer mes examens avec la belle.

« Désirez-vous que je vous accompagne, Monsieur Watson ? »

« Appelez-moi John. » Dis-je en retrouvant le sourire.

Nous reprenions donc l'ascenseur ensemble, il me semblait bien à l'étroit cette fois ci.

Ma main effleura la sienne tenant la barre de fer.

Je la retirai aussitôt en rougissant.

Elle me sourit timidement en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux cuivrés derrière son oreille.

Je lui souris aussi, mes joues en feu.

J'étais vraiment très mal à l'aise avec la demoiselle.

L'ascenseur arriva à l'endroit désiré.

Elle sortit en première, me laissant le plaisir de contemple son dos nu dans son magnifique tailleur noir.

Je la suivis de près, nos mains se touchant de temps à autre.

Sarah ouvrit une porte en métal sur laquelle était écrite «Laboratoire»

Je déglutis et entrai dans la pièce stérilisée.

« Je vais vous laisser ici John. »

« Merci beaucoup...»

«Oh je pourrais...avoir votre numéro ?» Demandai-je parlant vite pour avaler mes mots.

«John. Je suis une sorcière. » Avoua-t-elle.

Je me tapai le front de ma main. Quel idiot je faisais.

«Oh oui c'est vrai. »

«Je vous enverrai un hibou. »

En espérant que Sherlock ne l'intercepte pas avant et qu'il n'en fasse du rôti de hibou.

«Vous n'avez pas d'animal de compagnie John ? »

«Euh, non on ne m'en a pas spécialement parlé. »

«Nous pourrions aller voir ensemble. Si vous le désirez bien sûr. »

«Oui. Euh il faut que j'en parle à Sherlock. »

«Sherlock Holmes ? je croyais que c'était une connaissance ? »

«Oui mais en réalité je suis son...colocataire !»

«Oh...» Fit elle, alors que je sentais le sous entendu sur une quelconque relation entre lui et moi naître dans son esprit.

«Nous ne sommes même pas amis ! » Essayai-je de la rassurer en levant les mains vers elle.

Délicatement, comme une plume qui tombe gracieusement au sol, elle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

«Je vous enverrez un hibou. » Répéta t-elle.

Je ne savais pas si elle croyait en moi, mais j'étais légèrement plus rassuré

Des hommes en tenues oranges criardes s'avancèrent vers moi. Ils ne me posèrent aucune question

Et alors que Sarah quittait la pièce en souriant je me couchai sur une table blanche, des dizaines de mains autour de moi.

Des baguettes qui lançaient de la fumée de toutes les couleurs.

Je fus d'abord ausculté normalement, des mains tâtant mes muscles.

Puis je passais aux radios, aux scanners etc…

Ils ne trouvèrent rien d'étrange.

Enfin ils passèrent aux sorts magiques, et des couleurs multiples sortaient de mes oreilles, mes narines, et même de mon nombril.

Je regardais, inquiet, un scientifique.

« Ne soyez pas inquiet, ce sont des sorts inoffensifs. »

J'acquiesçai en regardant ailleurs, quand tout à coup un des hommes se racla la gorge.

« Nous n'avons rien trouvé qui concerne la fleur, vous pouvez retourner dans le bureau de Monsieur Holmes »

J'obéis en silence, remettant le pull qui m'avait été retiré et repris le chemin inverse, espérant croiser Sarah, mais par mal chance je tombai directement sur le bureau de Mycroft.

Je longeai le couloir en silence, entendant les voix des deux frères s'élever.

**POV Sherlock**

J'ouvris la porte du bureau de mon frère sans m'embarrasser de m'annoncer en frappant à la porte.

Je ne m'embarrassai pas non plus des politesses.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux _encore_ ? »

Mycroft ne répondit pas. Il continua de noircir un parchemin de son écriture fine et penchée.

Il traçait ses lettres avec application, replongeant de temps à autre sa plume noire aux reflets d'incendie dans l'encrier.

« Mycroft ! »

Il ne releva pas la tête. Image même de la calme concentration. Je tapotai mes doigts sur la table.

Pas le moindre regain d'intérêt.

J'arrêtais les frais.

« Très bien. Je m'en vais. »

De qui se moquait-il ? J'avais autre chose à faire que de jouer la potiche de décoration dans le salon ridiculement grand qu'il appelait son bureau. Mais personne n'était dupe. Il ne manquait que le divan et je ne doutais pas qu'il y avait quelques bouteilles de Whisky dans un tiroir.

Je tournais les talons en un mouvement ample de manteau.

« Sherlock. »

Je me stoppai, la main au dessus de la poignée.

Mycroft avait relevé la tête et me regardait cette fois droit dans les yeux.

Il reposa sa plume lentement, veillant à ne pas faire de taches.

« Sherlock, viens t'asseoir. »

« Ah. Tu daignes enfin me parler après m'avoir convoqué arbitrairement ? Merci pour cette attention imméritée votre sainteté...»

Il ne se démonta pas, mais je perçu avec satisfaction un léger éclat dans ses yeux sombres.

Un petit frémissement sur le marbre de son visage.

Énerver Mycroft était définitivement une activité que j'adorais pratiquer.

« Viens t'asseoir. » Répéta-t-il.

Je m'exécutais de mauvaise grâce.

« Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? »

« Cher frère...connaîtrais-tu, à tout hasard, le minimum de courtoisie requis quand une personne entre dans une pièce ? »

«Je te laisse les mondanités, moi je m'occupe de la réalité. Pas de la ...politesse. »

« Hum. »

Il joignit ses mains, son regard se fit scrutateur et sa voix lente.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai mandé ta présence? »

« Je le devine sans peine. Mais était-ce absolument nécessaire que tu me convoques pour si peu ? »

« Si peu ? Tu n'as pas honoré ton rendez-vous avec Mademoiselle Adler. »

Je haussais les épaules.

« Elle n'était pas là de toute façon. Quelle importance? »

« Qu'elle se soit décommandée ne change rien. Un second rendez-vous serait appréciable.»

« Appréciable ? Si c'est tellement appréciable, tu me remplaceras. »

« Trêve de sottises. J'ai reçu une note de service. »

Je haussais un sourcil.

« Hé bien je suis ravi de constater qu'à défaut d'avoir une sécurité efficace, le système de transmission des données fonctionne à merveille. Tu m'en vois ravi. Vraiment. La sortie est dans quelle direction ? »

Mon frère roula des yeux.

« Une note de service concernant les examens de John Watson. »

« Oh. Alors, verdict ? » Fis-je, subitement plus intéressé en me rasseyant.

Un fin sourire joua sur ses lèvres minces.

Un sourire de renard. Des pointes d'amusement poinçonnaient son regard sérieux.

Quand Mycroft souriait avec cet air là, je savais que la suite n'allait certainement pas me plaire.

« Tu t'es tellement plains d'avoir un moldu assigné à résidence... mais force est de constater que tu l'aimes bien finalement. »

Abasourdi et scandalisé, je me relevai sur mes coudes.

« Pardon ! »

Mycroft partit d'un petit rire qui eu le don de m'énerver.

« Je ne comprends pas comment tu as bien pu arriver à cette conclusion ? L'information s'est perdue dans la graisse qui sature ton cerveau ? »

« Tu sais bien que tous les cerveaux sont constitués de matière adipeuse. »

« Le tien en particulier...tu as fait un test pour ton taux de cholestérol récemment ? »

A mon grand désarroi, il se remit à glousser. Toujours discrètement bien sûr, jamais il le rirait franchement. Ce n'était pas assez distingué pour monsieur.

« Tu essayes de détourner la conversation. »

Exactement.

Je répondis en grognant :

« Pas du tout. »

« Hum. »

Je pliss ais les yeux. Je n'aimais pas du tout ce « hum ».

« Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot, Mycroft. Quels sont les résultats ? »

« Pas de traces de la Fleur de Feu -il leva son index- mais j'ai donc découvert à ma grande surprise que tu l'aimais bien donc, ce moldu. »

« Myyyyycroooft. »

« Sherlock. » Sourit-il.

Mes mains se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs.

« Je n'aime pas les moldus. »

« Mais lui tu l'apprécies. »

« Non ! Cesse de dire n'importe quoi ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« OUI ! »

Oh bon sang, il me tapait sur le nerfs avec ses insinuations sans fondements.

Il me tapait sur les nerfs à rester calme comme un Bouddha. Dont il avait presque la corpulence au passage.

« ...Dans ce cas, explique-moi pourquoi John est recouvert de sorts défensifs ? »

« Quelle question ? Pour qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer par n'importe quel sortilège. Sortes défensifs, My. Défensifs.»

« Ah oui ? »

« veux le moldu en vie non ? Pour ta stupide plante en pot. »

« C'est exact. »

Il fit une légère pause durant laquelle ses iris se mirent à pétiller.

« Mais le sortilège de l'Attrappe-Rêves ne semble pas entrer dans la catégorie. En quoi faire de mauvais rêves influe sur son intégrité physique ? »

Je répondis du tac au tac.

« Mauvais sommeil, mauvaise santé à terme. Et puis il m'empêchait de me concentrer à hurler. »

« C'est vrai et de la part de quelqu'un d'autre, ces éléments auraient suffi. Mais,Sherlock, à qui veux-tu faire croire que c'est suffisant pour toi ? Avoue que tu l'apprécie. »

Je serrais les dents. Me braquant.

« Non. »

« Je me suis matérialisé dans la cheminée tout à l'heure une première fois. Vous ne m'avez pas vu, vous étiez en train de...jouer dans l'escalier. »

Je me renfrognai, le petit cachottier.

« Après ce que j'ai vu tu ne peux pas le nier. Tu l'aimes bien. »

« Non. »

« Vous vous battiez pour un paquet de bonbons. A moins que j'ai mal interprété la chose ? »

Je fis mine de ne pas saisir le sous entendu on ne peut plus explicite. Deux hommes qui se plaquaient dans un escalier... Je tranchais froidement la question.

« Paquet de bonbons. C'est toujours non. »

« Tu mens, Sherlock. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avoir ce comportement avec qui que ce soit. John est en train de se faire une place, n'est ce pas ? Sois réaliste. »

Commençant réellement à m'échauffer, je me levais d'un bond, ma voix grimpant d'un ton.

« Non ! C'est un moldu ! »

« Et alors ? » Demanda-t-il posément.

Ma vois s'éleva encore.

« Je déteste les gens, c'est clair ? Ils sont tous stupides et les moldus sont encore pire que les autres ! Ils présentent encore moins d'intérêt, ils sont incapables de faire quoi que ce soit de constructif. Et, pitié, surtout rien d'intelligent ! »

« Mais John - » Je tapais mon poing sur la table, faisant rouler ma voix basse dans ma gorge. Comme un murmure guttural.

« Mais je me fiche de lui. Exactement comme tous les autres. C'est toi qui me l'a imposé. Je n'ai rien demandé ! Et s'il n'en tentait qu'à moi à l'heure qu'il est la bouille infâme qui lui sert de cerveau serait lobotomisée et aussi vide qu'un trou noir depuis longtemps. »

« Tu te voiles la face. »

Je fulminais, sous la colère un afflux de sang monta à mes joues.

Déchiquetant mon frère mentalement, mon ton qui était descendu remonta en flèche.

« Il faut que je te le répète en quelle langue Mycroft ? Je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre de lui. Il pourrait crever dans une minute, je te garantie que je serais bien mieux portant. Il n'est là que parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix ! Je n'ai rien voulu, rien demandé ! Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire parasite ! Un symbiote ! Une sangsue qui me pourrit la vie ! Il me pourrit la vie, Mycroft ! Et c'est ta faute ! Tu m'as enchaîné avec un boulet, un poids mort aussi inutile qu'encombrant !»

Je foudroyai mon frère après cette diatribe véhémente et me dirigeai vers la porte.

Le monde était voilé de rouge sous la rage et l'indignation qui calcinaient mes entrailles.

Mon cœur battait vite envoyant des tempêtes de sang brûlant dans mes veines.

Comment pouvait-il penser que j'appréciais qui que ce soit...et pire ! Un moldu ! Ce moldu !

C'était n'importe quoi.

J'entendis Mycroft marmonner pour lui même :

« Je n'aurais jamais du lui dire si vite...trop tôt...trop tôt. »

Je posais la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Va te faire voir Mycroft ! Je me fiche de John comme de mon premier sort, ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un cafard ! Un pur fardeau et ça ne changera jamais ! »

J'ouvris le battant d'un geste assassin.

Mes yeux furibonds tombèrent sur John.

Il était derrière la porte et à son expression il avait tout entendu.

…...

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Nous attendons vos reviews comme la tartine sa confiture**

**comme la migraine son doliprane**

**comme la tête son oreiller**

**comme le moustique sa bougie**

**Bref, comme le messie XD**


End file.
